Paper Swans
by playing.you
Summary: After the second war is over, Harry finally gets to live with his guardians ( Sirius and Remus) in peace. He goes back to Hogwarts and battles the mental trauma that still goes on in his head, the only really odd thing is when he gets messages written on paper folded into paper swans. who could be sending them? ( Wolfstar Drarry. A lot of love minimal angst
1. Prologue

Being so painfully aware of your own breathing was a very strange thing. It was like his body had suddenly become hyper aware of its own life. He thought he could feel the little bloodcells flowing thru his veins and his body absorb oxygen from his lungs. He was looking, but he didn't really see. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see the greifing families crying together because they lost a loved one. He didn't want to see the friends being re-united and crying and hugging. He didn't want to see the Weasleys standing in a bunch in the corner of the room. He didn't want to see how alone he was.

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the great hall.

The sun was rising.

And it brought him to tears. He couldn't explain it, but every emotion he had hidden inside him needed to come out that very moment and he cried. Loudly. Almost screaming from time to time, most definatly earning stares and looks. But it was uncontrollable. He couldn't do anything about it. All feelings left over from the torment, abuse, heartace, loss and everything alike was desperatly trying to get out of his body right in that moment.

" Harry! " He heard his name shouted with a broken and naked footsteps run towards him at an insane speed. Harry managed to compose himself just long enough to realise who was running like a madman to get to him.

" DAD! " He cried out desperatly and felt Sirius strong arms wrap around him tightly. He gripped the back of his dirty prison clothes and held onto him for dear life. They were both shaking, both with tears streaming down their faces. Harry felt his hand stroke the back of his hair and rocking him softly from side to side and Harry gave up on stopping the tears and just let them fall.

" I missed you so so much, little fighter " Sirius was clerly trying very hard to not just loose it. He kept his voice somewhat calm which actually helped Harry calm down a little bit. He was very thankfull that his godfather was managing to stay so composed in a time like this.

" I didn't even know if you were alive! " Harry cried out loudly and clung onto Sirius who gently lifted him into his lap and held his as close as he possibly could without hindering Harrys breathing.

" Shhh~ shh~ shh~ Of course i am~ "

" I thought they were gonna kill you in Azkaban! " He broke down crying again. At this point, the tears wern't sadness as much as just emotions finally allowed to come out. Sirius held Harrys head in his neck and shelided him from the rest of the world. No one needed to see his tears, no one needed to listen to them, this was private, and so personall, but it needed to happen right there and then no matter who looked.

" Im here Harry~ im right here ~ here, feel my heart im not going to leave you ever again. "

He repeatedly ran his dirty fingers thru Harrys messy hair in an attempt to soothe him. In a way, it helped. But the tears still needed to come. They had been pent up for so long and they needed out.

" Come here, let me look at you.. " Sirius super gently tilted Harrys head up to look at his face. He gave him the most adoring look thru his tears and whiped Harrrys cheeks with his dirty sleeves.

" ...Moony?" Harry whimpered, making sirius place a soft kiss on his forehead.

" Moony will be here any minute now, Moony is okay, Moony is alive. " He spoke with his lips against Harrys forehead and held his exausted body tightly against his chest. Harry couldn't be anything less than thankfull at that moment. Both his parents had survived. Just that made his body shake with relief. Because even tho neither Remus nor Sirius gave birth to him or were related to him, Harry thought of both of them as his dads. He knew he had another dad of course. The one he looked like, but he already gave his life for him and he had made sirius his godfather, and he could feel James Potter smiling down at him and hugging him thru Sirius. He would have wanted this. He didn't usually call Sirius dad to his face because he knew it gave him mixed emotions but right now, Harry really needed his dad and his dad was Sirius.

" I love you so much.. " Harry whispered once he had been able to compose himself some. Sirius arms assured his that he was safe now. He didn't need to fight for his life anymore. He could breathe without savouring every breath.

" I love you so much Harry, i love you so so very much~ " His head suddenly snapped up and he rubbed Harrys back quickly.

" Harry, Moony is here. "

" Harry! " Remus voice broke and he started rushing towards them. Sirius' eyes welled up with tears again and he reached his hand out to what everyone knew was the love of his life. Remus fell down on his knees next to them which looked extremly painfull becasue of how skinny he had gotten since Harry saw him last but he couldn't be bothered to think negative thoughts right now. He wraped his arms around Remus neck and cried into his shoulder. He felt his arms hold him while he remained in Sirius' lap.

" Moony! " He cried out and felt sirius hand rubb his back softly and he felt them lock their fingers together and everything just fell into place. Finally. Everything was gonna be okay.

" Later? "

" Later. "

They agreed quietly and focused everything they had on Harry. Kissing his wounds and holding him and rocking him and telling him how much they loved him.

After about fifteen minutes of just crying togehter in a bundle on the floor, Remus kissed his head one final time and rubbed his shoudler softly.

" Are you ready to go home, Harry? "

Harry nodded furiously. He wanted nothing more than to get clean and change clothes and crawl down in his own bed again.

" Is there anyone you wan- no, okay, lets go home then. " Sirius and Remus both helped Harry up on his feet. They stood for a while, waiting for Harry to stop shaking so they could walk. When Sirius realised that Harry wasn't fit to walk, he took a deep breath and lifted him up in his arms.

Harry couldn't remember anything after that. All he knew was that he woke up clean and in his pyjamas in his own bed that evning, sleeping on both their arms, inbetween them. He managed a tiny smile before going back to sleep. If he had slept thru a whole day, what harm could a few more hours do?

 **(*Hi guys, thank you so much for reading the prologue to my little story. This story is going to contain lots of love. Lots and lots of love, gay love, straight love, pure love. If you have any problem with that, please leave and dont bother reading further. To the good people reading- please keep reading and leave me rewiews to tell me what you think!**

 **Next chapter is going to contain domestic wolfstar and a mysterious message to Harry + return to hogwarts. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of laughter woke Harry up. He could smell waffles all the way up to his bedroom. He yawned and stretched and turned over to his stomach. He smiled and sighed happily. He had had a good nights sleep and felt pretty good. He was finally starting to recover from the depression he had fallen into after the war. He hadn't seen a point to keep living after he had done that one thing that he was meant to do, but with 24/7 support from his dads and great friends and some medication, he started to feel better again.

That didn't mean Harry was starting to be well. He had been left with severe PTSD from the years of torment in his life and almost every night he had to take potions to be able to sleep without nightmares and waking up screaming and crying.

It had been difficult when he first moved back home. The first two weeks had been hell. He had to sleep with both his dads in his bed and he still woke up crying. They, however had supported him thru every single day and night, woken up and rubbed his back and kissed his head, fetched him water and hugged him and never mantioned wanting to sleep by themselfes. That had been such a blessing to Harry.

He got out of bed and got dressed, yawned again, and headed downstairs. He heard laughter again and smiled. His dads had finally, FINALLY officially gotten together. They had been in love since school but now they had finally talked it out with each other and gotten together for real. Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Sirius holding his arms around Remus waist while he made waffles for their small family. They looked so happy, and Harry was so delighted to see them both with such bright smiles.

" Morning dads. " He sat down at the table, a yawn interrupting his content smile.

" Good morning, Harry. "

" Oh, good morning, Harry. " Sirius turned his head to give him a loving smile.

" Looks like you slept well. "

" I did. I slept thru the whole night. "

Harry stretched and watched with amusement as Remus tried to walk away from sirius but his godfather was determined and kept his arms around the werewolfs waist.

" Pads, you need to let go so i can serve Harry his waffles. "

" Nooo~ " Sirius tightened his grip around his lover and nuzzled his nose into the taller mans neck, making Remus laugh. He turned around and kissed his lover softly.

" You are a ridiculous man, Sirius Black. "

" But im your ridiculous man. "

Harry stood up. " Alright, i better get those pancakes for myself or else i might starve. "

" Im sorry Harry. " Remus said, with his head leaning on sirius and with his arms around his neck.

" C'mere, you can join. " Sirius extended his arm and Harry laughed and allowed himself to be pulled into a group hug.

Harry was pretty sure life couldn't get much better than this. He was living in a house with two people who both loved him and wanted to see him grow and get healthy. His friends came to visit quite regularly, the press left him somewhat alone and he would never have to go back to the dursleys again.

Of course, he had thought that after third year too when they had freed Sirius and helped him become a free man. He had gotten to live with Sirius from the summer inbetween his third and fourth year at hogwards, and he kept in close touch with sirius thru that whole year. Sirius also came to visit hogwarts to support Harry in the triwizard tournament and was one of the poeple who came to Harrys rescue after being locked in " Mad eye moodys" office.

After that, Sirius had quickly taken him home and kept him there. Then their home had become the headquarters for the order of the phoenix. Dispite all that, Sirius had kept harry close and made sure that he was okay.

That was also when Moony had moved in with them and Harry had realised that there were definatly some untold feelings between the two. Then there was the fight at the minstry. Sirius had been so close to dying and so had Harry, but they had both been able to pull thru and return home to Remus who freaked out and made them both stay in bed for like a week. That was the last time Harry had felt safe because they were all just loving each other ( Even if Remus and Sirius tried to hide it from each other) And everything was fantastic.

But then he went back to hogwarts for his sixth year and everything was worse than ever. Dumbledore had taught him about the Horcruxes and Harry had made the horrific descovery that he had become obsessed with Draco Malfoy in more ways than one. He hadn't had much time to think about that tho as Dumbledore was murdered and Harry had once again fled back to his, what he now concidered, dads. Despite all the trauma and heartship, It had been amazing. He felt like he had found a safe corner of the world where he got to fall asleep on the couch with his head in the lap of someone who loved him.

Then came Fleur and Bill's wedding.

They had been stormed by Death eaters. The last thing he had seen of Moony was Sirius pulling him into a desperate kiss and told him to go. Remus had cried and apparated away and Sirius had screamed for Harry for all he had until he was struck by a curse and fell to the ground. Before Harry could do anything, he was taken away by Ron and Hermione. But now they were finally together. Everyone was alive and home and safe.

" We were thinking about maybe going shopping after breakfast. Would you want to come? "

Harry nodded with his mouth full of warm waffles and whipped cream.

Sirius absentmindedly stroke Remus arm and smiled at Harry.

" Just the small market down the block. You know that if anyone gives you trouble.."

" You will beat their ass. " Harry finished And Sirius grinned and nodded and Remus gently slapped his shoulder.

" No we will not. " He corrected him but Sirius just laughed. Harry laughed too and finally, Remus gave in and laughed with them.

They must look like an odd bunch to most people. There was Harry with untamable black hair and wearing just black jeans and a thin jumper with a scarf around his neck, walking next to Sirius with just as messy, but stylish black hair and a leather jacket with a band T-shirt and boots, walking hand in hand with a tall, blonde, skinny man in a light coat. To Harry tho, there was no better family in the world. Harry looked around at the colours of the trees. There was still some green, but for the most part, the leafs were turning red, orange and brown. The fallen leafs were almost covering all grass in sight. Harry ran a hand thru his hair and looked up at the sky. It was semi clear. Clouds were gathering tho, and there was a pretty good chance for rain today. He was just about to point this out when Sirius said somthing about his lovers eyes being " Autumn coloured " and Remus blushing and it made Harry forget all about rain.

They picked up some essential ingredients for Moonys wolfsbane since they were almost running out. Then they went and got some more groceries, and some snacks after some sucking up to Moony. Then they just sort of walked around the market, looking at pretty things and..

in the corner of Harrys eye, he saw something white. He turned, and saw a paper swan fly towards him. He tilted his head and patted Remus hand.

" Moony, look. "

They both looked over and sirius raised his wand.

" No, dad wait. " Harry took a step forward, sensing somehow that the little creature was friendly, and raised his hands and the little bird landed carefully in his hands. Harry smiled as the note unfolded. There were only two words written on it.

 **Thank you**

Harry smiled and showed the note to Moony and Sirius. They smiled, somewhat confused, but they all decided that something nice had just happened. Harry put the note in his pocket with a smile on his face.

The night before Harry was supposed to return to hogwarts, he laid with his head in Remus lap, having his hair lovingly played with by the werewolf while sirius made them all some hot drinks in the kitchen.

" Dad? " Harry said softly, looking into the fireplace. Remus smiled softly and pushed his unruly hair back.

" Yes Harry? "

" You love Sirius, right? " Remus chuckled softly.

" With all my heart. Why would you ask that? "

Harry turned his head and looked up at him and quietly asked.

" Are you two going to get married? " a grin spread on Remus face and a blush over his cheeks.

" I hope to some day. " He whispered and ran his fingers thru Harrys hair.

" Would you want that? " Harry nodded and grinned and remus chuckled at him.

" Im glad we have your blessing." Their little moment was interrupted by Sirius coming into the room with three big muggs in his hands.

" Alright, Baby, here is your hot chocolate~ "

" Thank you, dear "

" Aaaaand here is your's, Harry. "

Harry sat up properly and took the mug into both of his hands.

" Thanks, dad. "

Harry wasn't shy about calling them dad anymore. There was always dad-James. He would always always always be right next to mom Lily in Harrys heart. He would love them forever, but Sirius and Remus were his parents on earth, and it was only fair that they got to carry those titles too. And Harry knew that his first mom and dad would wanted him to have them as his dads.

" Where can i sit? "

Harry pointed to the other side of Moony and Sirius ruffled his hair and went to sit down next to his love. In the corner of his eye, Harry saw them take each others hands.

" You made coffee? " Remus sighed and looked at his love.

" Yes? What about it? "

" Well no kisses for you until after you have brushed your teeth for like twenty minutes. "

Sirius chuckled, took a swig of his coffee and kissed his lover playfully. Remus laughed and gently puched him away.

" You're hopeless. "

Harry smiled and sipped his chocolate. He hoped to find his hopeless man some day too.

" I just… merlin its hard to let you leave. " Sirius pushed his hair back and sighed.

" Are you sure we dont need to pack your bags one more time? "

" Darling. " Remus held his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

" He is all grown up, and he is just going to school. He is gonna come home every other weekend. "

" And i'll write you guys every day. "

" Twice a day." Sirius pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head.

" Im sorry, im just… worried. "

Harry smiled and wraped his arms around Sirius waist and let him hold him tightly. It was hard for all of them. They had all been together pretty much 24/7 since the war ended and now they were suddenly not going to get to kiss each other goodnight anymore.

" I know, dad. I would be worried too if Moony wasn't here to take care of you. "

Sirius chuckled and pulled back to see Harrys face.

" I would be too. " He put one of his hands in Remus and sighed again. Remus kissed his temple softly.

" It's not goodbye for long. And he has floo-powder so he can come home anytime he needs or wants. " Sirius sighed and squeezed his hand tightly. Not too tightly, his Remus was fragile. Alright, no he wasn't but to Sirius, he was. Remus shushed him softly and rubbed his arm.

Harry frowned.

" Dad… i'll be back really soon. " Harry really didn't want to see him so sad. He hated it. He hated that it was his fault for making his dad sad after everything he had done for him.

Sirius noticed the distressed on Harrys face and pulled him into a tight hug.

" You'll be okay. If anything happens, you need to write us or come home as fast as you can and… i love you. No matter what happens, we both will love you for eternity. " He stroke Harrys hair over and over and felt his boy calm down.

" I love you too. " Harry pulled away and moved to hug his other dad.

" And i love you too. And… i'll miss you. "

" We will miss you too Harry. "

Harry gave them both a kiss on their cheeks and took his bags, tossed some powder into the flames, making them turn beautifully green. He stepped inside, turned and waved.

" Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts. "

and he was gone.

 **(* Hello everyone, i hope everyone is enjoying the domestic wolfstar as much as i am. Let me know if you like it. But who could that note be from? Hmmm~ Anyways, please leave me rewievs, and please continue reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry carried his bags up to his bed and turned the lights on with his wand. He walked up to his bed and stroke the familiar sheets with a loving smile. There had been a time in his life when he had concidered Hogwarts as his only home. Not anymore. Now, it was his second home. He opened up his bag and put his own pillow next to the others on the bed. Just a little peice of home. He glanced up at the clock on the wall. The feast was propably just about to start.

Harry shook his head and sat down on his soft bed, letting his shoulders drop. This year, he wouldn't attend it. The house elfes would propably bring him something to snack on, but he couldn't stand being around so many people. Too many voices.. Too many looks.. Too many students who had lost a loved one because of the war.

Draco Malfoy could barely breathe. He sat at the end of the table, far far away from all the other Slytherins. Not by choice, everyone had activly avoided sitting close to him. Could he blame them? Who would want to sit next to a death eater. Draco played with a napkin in his lap, focusing on breathing as quietly as possible and not drawing any more attention to himself. He folded the little napkin into a swan and listened – sort of – to Mcgonagall's speach. She said something about the forbiden forest, like always, and repairs that were going on on some floor or another. Then…

" Many of you will surely wonder, will Harry Potter be joining us this year? "

Draco only dared to lift his head a tiny bit.

Harry potter… where do you begin to describe Dracos feelings towards Harry Potter? As a child, he had adored the story about Harry potter. He had defeated the dark lord and made his dad stop killing people. He had been expecting the world out of Harry Potter when they would first meet at Hogwarts. He hadn't realised what an absoulutley terrible human he was back then and been crushed when Harry didn't want to be his friend. So he lashed out. He became mean to him instead. Becuase if he was mean, he wouldn't be the one who got rejected.

He genuinly thought he hated him until fourth year. Then the truth struck him as he was writing " Potter " On one of the badges that would soon desplay the massage " Potter stinks. " He had realised he liked writing his name. He liked how " Potter " looked in green ink. He liked making the lines in the t's slightly curved and with little whirls at the end or the r. He had been horrified and ordered someone else to write instead. He had waited in a damn tree for him that year. He had watched with terror as Harry was chased by the dragon.

Then Harry saved his life multiple times druning the war, and he got the oppurtunity to return the favour by " Not recognising " them at the Malfoy mannor. And then, finally, Harry had written a letter on his behalf, keeping him out of Azkaban. His parents had been locked away for life, but Harry had managed to save him.

So, " Mixed " Would propably be an accurate description.

But " Mixed " Was defiantly not what he felt right now. He felt cold. He felt alone. He felt like he shouldn't have come back. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't have anywhere to go. He had no family, no friends, no home, no nothing. Hogwarts was the only place that would take him in. And if he didn't get ridiculesly good grades, it would stay like that for his entire life.

" And the awnser is yes, yes he will. He will be a student just like everyone else here, and we ask that you treat him as such. At Hogwarts, we all work together to create a safe enviroment for everyone, so if, and when newspapers and gossip tabloids ask you to be little insider reporters for them, you are not allowed under any circumstances to say yes. You will be met with strict consequences if you take that offer. "

There was a buzz running thru the great hall. Draco sighed very quietly. The press had been after him too. After his trial, he had been bombarded with questions. " Draco, how do you feel about your dad? " " Draco, how did you convince mr. Potter to help you? " " Draco, what will you do, now when your mannor is getting seized? " " Draco, is it true that you have a dark mark? " so he could definatly relate to Harry in that way.

" Now, We shall work together not only to protect one student, but all students. So if anyone has a proposal to make our school a better place, please feel free to tell a teacher or write it down and send it to my office. "

Draco let the swan once again return to a napkin and he just waited for the stupid speech to end so he could escape while the other students ate.

His heart was racing, hurting, it was so tired. He was so tired. He just wanted to hide. The food appeared and all the students applauded. Draco swallowed and he counted to ten in his head before he sprinted out of the hall as fast as he could, not daring or wanting to look back.

" Hey, mate! " Ron threw himself on the bed next to Harry and grinned at his friend.

" Hey, Ron. " Harry put his letter down and sat up properly. " Hey, Hermione. "

" Hello Harry. How are you? " She leaned against his nightstand and smiled.

" Im good, actually. I feel okay. "

" What are you writing? " Ron turned over and looked at the paper.

" Just a letter to Sirius. He had a hard time with me leaving and all. "

Ron chuckled and sat up on the bed.

" I could imagine. Good thing he has a babysitter. "

Harry laughed and ran his hand thru his hair.

" Yeah. But its good to be back. How was the speech? "

" Delicious. "

" Ron, the speech, not the food. " Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, but Harry could see the little smile on her face.

" It was good. She told everyone about you and the press and everything. I think she did an exelent job, personally tho i would have laid more focus on the over all protection for all students.. "

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and grinned at each other. Harry was glad that everything was back to normal. He had really missed this.

They only shared the Gryffindor dormitry with one other person, Neville Longbottom. Dean and Seamus had taken another year of to help re- build the wizarding world and propably get married, if you believed the rumors.

Neville happily shared a couple of chocolate frogs with them that evning.

Harry sent the letter home to his dads that night before he went to bed. Afterwards, he sighed and went upstairs and crawled down into his bed. He hugged the pillow he had brought from home. He said goodnight to his friends and pulled the drapes around his bed. He closed his eyes and imagined his dads' arms around him.

" Night Pads, night Moony. " He whispered into the pillow and tried to go to sleep.

At the same time, Draco malfoy was doing the same thing, He laid awake, thinking. He wondered what was going to happen the next day. What classes he would have, and with who, and when. He wondered if he was going to ggether the courage to eat in the great hall at all, of if he would have to sneak himself some food somehow. Or if he was just going to not eat. They were all possibilitys. He also thought about what the headmistress had said. How could Hogwards become a better place? He didn't know, but he could certainly use some kind of " Here is how you make friends after you have been a prick your whole life " class. He sighed and turned over.

He would never have friends at Hogwarts.

When Draco woke up, his scedual laid on his nightstand. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, that turned into a yawn. This was the moment of thuth. How stressfull was his life going to be?

He finally sat up and grabed the sheet of paper. He quickly read it thru and relaxed some. It wasn't too bad. Not bad at all. Mondays, he didn't start until 8:30, and he had potions, spells, and transfiguration. Relativly short lessons, exept transfiguration. His week was filled with breaks and free periods and long lunches. There was a class that he didn't recognise however. A class he certainly hadn't picked out. " Comunication ". Well it didn't sound too bad. Maybe it was a mistake? He would resolve that later. He closed his eyes for a moment before his stomach started to rumble, yelling at him to get up and hurry to the great hall. Draco sighed and threw his legs over the bedside and got dressed.

Neville sat together with Ron, whining about having potions as his first class on a Monday. Harry just laid in bed, listening to them. He hadn't slept so well that night, and he had very little motivation to get up.

" Harry? " Ron stood outside the drapes and Harry could hear Neville leave the room.

" Yeah. " Ron pulled the drapes aside and sat down on his bedside, gently rubbing Harrys back.

" You didn't sleep well? " Harry shook his head and relaxed at the friendly touch. He was really thankfull to have a friend that would take his time to.. just care for him for a few seconds.

" Do you want me to bring up some breakfast here so we can eat in peace? "

Harry smiled a bit and sat up.

" No, thank you though. " Ron ruffled his hair, making Harry groan and try to push him away.

" Then get your butt dressed so we can go eat. "

" Urgh, yes mum. " Harry laughed softly and got out of bed. Maybe he could make it thru this day after all.

Harry swallowed hard before he peeked into the great hall. There wern't many people there yet but they all seemed to be buissy with their own conversations and sceduals. Harry breathed out a bit and was just about to tell Ron that it seemed safe when he heard a little smack and a squeel from his freind. He turned around and saw Ron madly blushing and Hermione with a little smirk on her lips.

" 'Mione! " she giggled a bit.

" What? "

" You cant just.. do that! "

" And why is that? You do that to me _all the time_. " she crossed her arms and her smirk dissapeared.

" But… you're a girl! "

" So i cant smack your butt? " Harry laughed and shook his head. He was so lucky to have such amazing friends.

It hadn't really been a surprise when Ron and Hermione declared that they were togehter. Not to anyone. But they seemed to think that it was the biggest chock in the world. They constantly had arguments, nothing had changed there, but they kissed now and Hermione sat in his lap sometimes.

" Lovebirds, Breakfast. " He chuckled and held the door open for them and they all went inside and took their seats.

Draco heard laughing coming from the big doors and glanced up as the golden trio entered the great hall. They looked so happy together. Weasley was blushing, so something must have happened. And he held the hand of the Granger girl. Harry wasn't holding anyones hand.

Why on earth did his mind go there?

Draco shook his head and looked away from them. It made him feel even more alone to see them have fun together. Damn it, dont cry now you idiot…

He just happened to look up at that moment and make eyecontact with Harry Potter.

Of course.

He looked away as fast as he could and exited the great hall. He felt so… angry? Frustrated? He didn't know what word would describe his feelings the best but he felt really upsett. He had seen pity in Harrys eyes. Just a microsecond of it. He didn't want him to look at him like that. Not at all. He wanted Harry to… smile at him or something, he didn't want to be looked at like some wounded animal. He went back to his room and punched his pillow, tears streaming down his face.

Stupid Potter.

Harry sat in potions next to Hermione. Ron had refused to take another year of potions and Harry completley understood him. He hadn't particularly wanted to take potions either, but Hermione had insisted that it would help his " Career options " so he figured it wasn't worth fighting. He flipped thru his book mindlessly as Draco Malfoy entered the room. Harry noticed that his eyes were red and he looked exausted. He thought he had seen tears in his eyes at breakfast but he hadn't been sure. Draco looked up and met his glance and Harry tried to give him a small smile but he had already looked away. Harry looked back down in his book. He felt so bad for Draco Malfoy, and that was an odd thing to feel, at least for him. But he sort of knew how he was feeling. Alone, like everything and everyone was against him, not having a proper home or stable life… Harry had been there and he.. he wanted to help somehow. It didn't really matter that it was Malfoy. He was human too right?

…

That thought really stuck with Harry. He couldn't focus at all that lesson. Malfoy was only human too. He didn't understand how he could have missed that. Malfoy wasn't just a mean person, he had thoughts. He had feelings. He propably dreamed when he slept. Maybe he had a dream job. He put on socks in the morning. Wow.. For all these years Harry had never veiwed him as a person, rather than just an obstacle in his life.

He looked over at him again. For once, he just didn't see somthing that he didn't like. He saw a person. He saw a human being with skin and hair and pretty eyelashes and fingernails on soft looking hands and legs he walked on and propably toes in his shoes..

" Harry, can you please focus? " Hermione sighed.

" Malfoy has toes.. " Harry said without thinking. Hermione paused and looked at him with a bewildered, yet amused expression.

" Excuse me? "

Harry shook his head and turned away from Draco Malfoy.

" Sorry, Sorry, i was zoning out, what did you need me to do? "

 **(* Hello everyone! Im gonna cut the chapter here because i dont want to make these chapters too long. Anyways, i hope you are enjoying the story so far, it is starting to take of now. In the next chapter there are going to be a lot of things happening, so you deinatly dont want to miss it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

After potions, Harry and Hermione hurried up to charms to meet Ron, who had promised to meet them there. Draco however, did not. He took his time packing his things together and getting himself together. He took a deep breath and threw his bag over his shoulder. He was starting to feel the consequences of barely having any breakfast. You would think he was used to it by now. He made his way up the stairs and wiped his eyes. Today had suddenly turned rough. After Harry looked at him, he couldn't stay emotionless anymore.

Stupid Potter.

He opened the wooden door to Flitwick's classroom and felt a slight warmth his face. He had always liked this classroom. The smell of wood and how it was always perfectly warm.

" Uh~ Oh~ "

Draco turned his head slightly to the right and was met with the glares of two Ravenclaw girls. His heart began pounding. He knew, he just knew, that these girls were about to hurt him and there was nothing he could do about it.

" Looks like a death-eater snuck into Hogwarts again. " One of them said mockingly and Draco's heart was hit with a sledgehammer. He felt like he was going to actually throw up. Tears were already streaming down his cheeks. The worst part was that he deserved every bit. He didn't know what right he had to be upset.

A blue light flew by him from the left side of class and sent the two girls flying backwards a good meter and a half.

Harry potter walked by him, wand raised and pure rage in his eyes. Draco trembled and leant against the wall.

" That kind of behaviour **is not WHAT WE FOUGHT THAT WAR FOR!** " His voice went from ice cold and collected to screaming in fury. The girls cowered on the floor and looked scared for their lives. Draco would have reacted the exact same way.

" **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT TALKING ABO-** "

A purple barrier appeared in-between Harry and the girls. Harry turned his head and growled to see who was the source. He calmed down some when he saw that it was professor Flitwick.

" Potter, take your seat. " The professor said calmly and Harry turned to Draco.

Harry's heart hurt when he saw the expression on Draco's face. Tears were streaming down his flustered cheeks and he looked terrified for his life. His palms were pressed against the wall and he looked like he might just pass out at any second. Poor thing. Harry was confident that if he tried to touch him, he would flinch into the wall, so he just offered him a tiny smile and went to sit down.

Draco didn't know what had just happened. He could barely process it. Had Harry actually... smiled at him? No, that wasn't.. it wasn't possible. He must have imagined it. He walked on shaking leg to the utmost corner of the classroom and took a seat where no one could see him if they didn't try to. He quickly wiped his eyes and just tried to repress what had just happened. Forget and move on.. don't let them get to you, don't give them the time of day.

He got caught in a daydream where Harry saved him, turned to him, and gave him a proper smile. Harry wiped his cheeks for him and spoke to him calmly.

" Are you okay? I'm sorry about them, don't even listen. Do you want to come over and sit with us? " And he wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulders and brought him to his group of friends.

Draco hid his face in his hands. Why was he imagining this kind of nonsense? Harry had only sent them flying because they disrespected the war and all that.. he didn't care about the one Slytherin eight-year in school who had dared to show his face there again. He cried without any noise. He just sat there, desperately trying to hold his tears back while he shook like an autumn leaf in the wind. He wouldn't make it thru Transfiguration too. He had to go back to the dungeons as soon as he could or he was going to break apart.

When the class was dismissed, the two Ravenclaw girls sprinted out before anyone else. Draco stayed put in his seat. He hoped no one would realise so no one would notice when he left.

" Harry, come **on** "

Ron whined and Harry finally looked away from the blonde boy and stepped out of the classroom.

He had seen little Harry in there. Someone who shut themselves out because they didn't think they were good enough. And Harry wanted to give Draco what little Harry had desperately wanted. A hug and a friend. They made their way to transfiguration, and Harry wasn't actually surprised to see that Malfoy didn't show up to that lesson.

The word spread quickly thru Hogwarts. How unstable Draco Malfoy had become and how Harry Potter had protected him. When people asked, he just replied that he had punished disgusting behaviour from the girls. But that wasn't the whole truth.

Sure, their disregard for a war that had only happened months ago and where many loved people died to protect them was fucking horrible and it made his blood boil, but seeing a person so vulnerable and heartbroken had left him with no choice.

A person.

A person who had suffered losses, a person who had fought for his life too, a person who was recovering all alone.

An hour and a half later, Harry was walking up the stairs to his bedroom to just drop off his bag full of books. He opened the door and saw something by his bed.

Something white. Something flying.

Harry smiled and held out his hand, and let out a short whistle to grab the attention of the bird. The paper swan landed in his hand and unfolded, displaying the words:

 **Thank you.**

Harry put the note in his bedside drawer and scratched his head. Who could be sending him these birds? The first thought he had was that it was Draco. That's who made the most sense, but it didn't fit with the first one. Then, Draco had had nothing to say thank you for and would probably not have been in the area of Harry's house. He sighed and removed his glasses to rubbed his eyes. Why did nothing ever just make sense on its own?

That evening, at dinner, Harry spent a good ten minutes trying to find Draco on the other side of the great hall. He wanted to make sure he was there. He wanted to make sure he wasn't crying all by himself… Or crying at all for that matter. He wanted.. to make eye contact. For some reason, that was really important.

" Mate, who are you looking for? " Ron shoved some meatballs into his mouth and looked n the general direction Harry was.

" Draco Malfoy. " Harry answered absentmindedly and didn't notice his best friends confused look as the doors open and a boy with platinum hair carefully stepped into the great hall. Harry breathed out and turned to Ron, so he didn't notice every single Slytherin move away from the edge of the table to avoid sitting next to him.

But Draco did notice it. But of course, he was going to pretend like he didn' t. He kept his chin up high and buttered a piece of toast. He felt exhausted. The kind of exhausted you can only feel after you spend a long time crying. Draco wasn't sure if he was still shaking, he couldn't tell anymore. All he wanted was to get something warm in his stomach and go to sleep. And then he happened to look up and lock eyes with Harry Potter. They stared into each other's eyes and Harry gave him a careful smile. A little smile and a little head-tilt. A little " Are you okay? " smile.

And suddenly it became a little easier to breathe. Draco gave the smallest smile in history back and a half nod before Harry was pushed by Weasley to get his attention. Draco looked down at his toast and smiled to himself.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron.

" What? "

" Look.. I don't know what you're thinking, but it's weird to see you smile like that at Malfoy. " Harry stole a meatball from Ron's plate and ate it.

" Yeah, well I have always been a little bit weird. " Harry shrugged.

" Mate, I know that you are straight as a damn rainbow but if you are gonna crush on Malfoy I'm gonna lock you in the broom closet. " Harry laughed and Hermione shook her head.

" Don't you think I spent enough time in the closed? " Ron gently pushed his arm, knowing this was a joke he shouldn't take too far.

" You know what I mean. "

" I do but I don't agree. Don't you feel bad for him? I mean look at him. "

" I would rather not. "

Harry rolled his eyes and returned to looking across the hall at the tall blonde. He hated how.. scared he looked. Harry sighed. Draco looked up again and Harry's face lit up with a grin. He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. Draco smiled shyly before blushing and looking away, and Harry couldn't remind himself of ever seeing anything so precious.

That Wednesday, all eight-year students entered the communications classroom on the fourth floor, not sure what to expect. There were no desks, just a row of comfortable-looking beige couches, looking like they could fit about three people in each. They were all placed in a very wide half-circle around a podium, presumably meant for their teacher. Harry looked at his friends and shrugged.

" Looks nice. " They all stepped inside and the three of them sat down in one of the many couches. They put their bags on the floor in front of their feet and looked around. There was nothing on the walls, except for huge windows along one of the walls and a blackboard behind the podium.

Draco took a couch at the end of the circle, knowing he would be sitting by himself. He didn't mind. There was no one in here he wanted to sit next too…

Except maybe just one person. The person who was looking at him right now. He could feel his gaze like direct sunlight on his skin. They were warming him up and making him want to smile. He dared to look up and meet the warm glance coming from those green emerald eyes. They smiled softly at each other before Draco looked away, grinning to himself and trying to hide it. He didn't understand this feeling, but he hoped this was what people felt before they made a friend.

Pfft, like he would ever be friends with Harry Potter. He blew that in the first year. And if he couldn't make friends with anyone at Hogwarts, how could he possibly make friends with Harry fucking Potter.

Suddenly, Draco wasn't smiling anymore.

When all the students had taken their seats, everyone noticed that there were several couches left empty. That was certainly strange, and for Harry, a bit unsettling. Before he could think about it too much, Professor Mcgonagall stepped into the classroom. As she walked up to the podium, the class went silent and the door to the classroom shut. Everyone was quietly waiting in anticipation.

Mcgonagall smiled at them and took a deep breath.

" I am glad to see you all here. I understand that this must be a little confusing for you all, since you did not pick this class, and this class has not existed before. That's right, this is not a mistake. None of you picked this class but you are all going to take it. "

A soft mumble ran briefly thru the room.

" This class is going to be about communication. It is going to be taught to every year, every house. We are going to learn communication skills, how to handle conflicts, read body language, connecting with other people, building support systems, etcetera. "

Harry looked to Ron and they shrugged together.

" That doesn't sound too bad, right? " Harry whispered, and Ron shook his head.

" Your teacher is going to be myself, And I will now proceed to sort you into groups of two. " She waved her wand and a beautiful, blue glass bowl appeared on her podium.

" I want everyone to write their name on a piece of paper and come put it in this bowl. Hurry up now. "

Draco quickly scribbled Draco Malfoy on a small piece of paper and looked up, wondering if it was safe to go up there. He saw Harry up there. It made him feel safe, but the thought of going near Harry Potter after those smiled they exchanged over meals.. just thinking about it made his heart beat stupidly fast. He pulled out his wand and made the little paper float into the bowl as he stayed put in his seat. Once everyone had once again sat down, Mcgonagall waved her wand and cleared her throat.

" Magic will now decide who you will be working with this year. The person chosen will be someone you don't know very well, but can beco- Potter where are you going? "

Harry grabbed his bag, stood up and walked right over to Draco, who was freaking out a little bit inside. He sat down next to him and looked at Mcgonagall.

" You wanna bet? "

Draco wasn't entirely sure what to make of this, so he stayed frozen in place. Mcgonagall began reading out the couples. Hermione got paired with a Hufflepuff girl and Ron with a Ravenclaw boy. Everyone kept getting sorted until...

" Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. "

Harry made a gesture like " I told you so " and leant back on the couch. Draco swallowed and stared at his feet. This was so...intense. To sit so close, to have Harry speak to him directly.. was he angry? Draco felt like he was angry with him. Maybe he didn't want to be paired with him at all. Oh, who was he kidding, of course he didn't.

But Harry wasn't bothered at all. He was quite pleased. He looked over at Ron and Hermione with a stupid grin on his face. Everyone else would assume that it was because he had been right about his partner, but his friends knew Harry was starting to fancy him a bit.

" Now, everyone will take their wands and hand them into me. This class will not have any accidents or attacks. No need to whine, chop chop. "

Harry stood up and held his hand out to Draco, who looked slightly terrified.

" Want me to hand in yours for you? " Harry said with a smile, noticing how tiny the taller boy looked. Draco tried his best not to shake as he put his wand in Harry's hand.

" Thank you. " He mumbled quietly.

The rest of the lesson was spent talking about what future lessons were going to be about and the general rules of the class. Draco couldn't listen too well though because the side of Harry's foot would sometimes touch his and one time their knees bumped together for a second and his heart was pounding so loudly in his ears.

That day, Draco managed to have all of his classes and didn't even cry once. But he was scared. Scared that his only relief of pain would forever be out of his reach. That he would give him a taste of relief and then disappear forever.

Still

The sun was rising.

 **(* Hello everyone- okay so really quick, a lot of people have told me that I need to work on my grammar and spelling. I'm gonna get this out of the way- I'm not a native English speaker. I'm Swedish and I'm still learning. I try really hard to get it right and I'm gonna try even harder in the future. I'm sorry and I hope that my story is readable anyways, despite my typos. Thank you so much for reading and leaving reviews, I really appreciate it. Again, I'm so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry smiled at him every single day, and it was amazing. His smiles weren't careful anymore either, they were full on, eyes squinting, cheek squishing, nose wrinkling smiles what would warm anyone to the core. And he found that that warm feeling stuck with him thru most of his day. Sometimes, when he was laying in bed, feeling like there was no point in living, he would close his eyes and see that beaming smile in front of him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

He would never dare to admit it, but on his worst nights, he would imagine Harry in bed with him, stroking his hair or holding him. And it would help. Even if it wasn't real, it helped him feel calmer. It helped him get to sleep.

And fantasies soon became dreams. Draco would never be so ashamed of anything in his life. Okay, that wasn't true, but it was extremely embarrassing to admit to yourself that you had dreams about snogging Harry Potter. **Especially** if you were Draco Malfoy.

He felt like a damn pervert. Harry had been nothing but lovely to him the last week and here he was thinking of snogging him.

He tried to excuse it. It was his dreams, he had no control over his dreams. Who hadn't dreamed about snogging Harry Potter?

But that was the thing. Draco didn't want to snog Harry Potter, saviour of the world and the boy who lived like everyone else. He wanted to snog Harry. Harry, the boy with messy hair who smiled at him as soon as they saw each other. The boy with round glasses and a love for Quidditch. The boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

That was who he wanted to stroke his hair until he stopped crying and hold him until he could go to sleep. But neither Harry nor Harry Potter would ever want to even touch Draco Malfoy. He probably wanted him dead anyways. Still, there was no crime in dreaming.

But now the sun was rising and there would be no more dreaming.

But Draco didn't mind. Today was Wednesday and he would have communication first lesson today. He actually smiled to himself when he thought about it. Harry would sit close to him, maybe even talk to him. And he would get that big bright smile again. He giggled to himself and bounced out of bed. He acted like a damn Hufflepuff girl in love.

When he walked into the great hall, purposely not looking at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't let Harry know how desperate he was to see him. He had some dignity left after all. He sat down at his usual seat at the end of the table and counted to twenty before looking up and meeting the warmest look in the world. They both ended up grinning at each other, and warmth spread from Draco's heart out to every one of his veins. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as Harry leant his head in his hand. Like that, he looked as smitten as Draco felt.

" Mate, you look so smitten. " Ron punched his arm, making Harry's hand move and his face bang down on the table. None of them noticed Draco cringe at the other side of the great hall as Hermione rushed to clean up his bleeding nose and Ron just laughing his ass off by their side.

" Honestly, Ron. You could at least say sorry! " Hermione said while carefully cleaning Harry's face and making plugs out of tissues.

" Oh come on, 'mione, he has had it worse! "

" Yeah, but an apology wouldn't kill him either! " she hissed back and tilted Harry's head back.

" There we go, now I'm just gonna see where you're bleeding… She mumbled to Harry and looked up into his nose, which made Harry slightly uncomfortable. He felt a bit of tissue being inserted into his left nostril and felt like he was going to sneeze on her. Luckily, he didn't and was finally let go. He poked his nose a bit to try to get rid of the strange feeling.

" Do you want to go up to Madame Pomfrey? " Hermione asked worriedly.

" No, 'mione, in fine. Thank you though. " Harry smiled and watched Hermione's expression changed from concern to anger.

" Ron, say sorry to him! " Hermione exclaimed.

" Why? "

" Because you hurt him! Look at him! " Harrys' cheeks were squished together by Hermione's hands and his face was forcefully turned to took at Ron.

" e-mo-ne tchat hurtchs too " Harry tried to say before being released from the grip.

" Sorry Harry. See? That wasn't so hard! " Harry looked over at Draco to see him leave the great hall and he stood up.

" You two sort this out, I'm gonna go to class" He quickly said before grabbing his bag and rushing after the blonde.

" Hey there.. " He walked up next to Draco, causing him look at him.

" Oh… Hi. " Draco bit his lip to try to hide the giant smile that had just erupted on his face. Harry grinned and put his hands in his pockets. He then realised he didn't actually have a plan. He had no idea what to say now. He suddenly felt incredibly dumb, walking next to him completely silent. Come on Harry, Think!

" So, how is your nose? " Draco asked after a few moments of silence.

" Oh, it's fine, how is your...nose- Nope. " Harry laughed in embarrassment and his face in his hands.

Stupid thing to say. Not cool at all.

But he let it go as he heard Draco laugh. It was the purest thing he had ever heard. It was like a fairy giggle. He looked up and saw him beautiful face. His eyes were closed and his nose was all wrinkled up and he was just… adorable.

" Sorry, I just wanted to get away from those two, I didn't think about what I was gonna say. " He admitted and rubbed the back of his neck.

" Yeah, I get that. " Draco said, still giggling a bit. And that was enough to break the tension. To think that so many years of resentment could be destroyed by a laugh.

They entered the communications classroom together and found that all of the sofas had been replaced by huge cylinders. They both stopped and looked for a moment.

" What the… " Draco stepped in and Harry followed after. They looked at each other and Harry shrugged.

" No idea. " He mumbled and walked towards the strange objects. Harry walked around them and smiled.

" They're hollow. " He said and looked at Draco.

" Come look, they're hollow inside. "

Draco hurried over. Harry was right, it was just a round shell. They were both bewildered.

" I dont.. I don't understand. " Draco stepped inside the peculiar object and looked around. He could find no explanation at all. Harry stepped into it as well, chuckling slightly.

" Maybe we are supposed to climb them? "

" That's stupid, Potter. " Draco mumbled and leant back against the round wall. Harry crossed his arms.

" Well then maybe its a snogging booth then. "

Draco blushed and avoided his gaze. In Draco's mind, Harry was about to grab his hips and snog the daylights out of him right there, which made him blush even harder. But how wonderful would that have been?

Harry laughed and gently pushed his shoulder.

" I'm just messing around. "

And left Draco alone in the small space. Draco shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind.

Dirty, dirty thoughts. Bad. Save them for later.

He followed Harry out and saw him blushing and making shh signs with his finger. When he saw Draco, he emidiatly stopped and blushed more. Draco looked towards whatever Harry had been looking at and found himself looking at a laughing Ron Weasley and a pissed of looking Hermione Granger. He couldn't exactly tell what had been going on, but he guessed it was inappropriate. He just gave them a dirty look and went to go to where he was used to. In the corner where no one would notice him. Except that he was wrong. Harry walked up to his and went to stand next to him in the corner.

" What are you doing, Potter? " He mumbled and crossed his arms.

" Oh you know.. just hanging out in the corner. " Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

" Why? "

" Because.. you went to stand here and I figured I would follow? "

" Why? "

" Uhhmm… because we walked here together and if I don't follow you I can't talk with you? "

Inside, Draco was screaming and jumping in sheer happiness because Harry actually wanted to talk to him. Outside, he just pulled a half smile and shrugged.

" Fair enough. " Hee let his arms drop and relax by his sides and looked at Harry.

" I'm taller than you. "

" Only by like two centimetres! " Harry protested. Draco laughed and leant back against the wall.

" Still, I'm taller than you. I didn't actually notice that until now. "

Harry smiled and ran a hand thru his hair.

" I think I was probably taller than you when we were kids. "

" Yeah, probably. " Draco agreed and looked over at Harry's friends, fighting on the other side of the room.

" So, are they together? "

" Yeah. "

" Doesn't look like it. "

Harry shook his head.

" Ever since they got together, Ron had gotten a little full of himself and sometimes he just does stupid shit.."

" Like hurting you. "

" Well, that wasn't on purpose… I think. "

" Really though, are you okay? You're starting to bruise. "

Harry blinked and touched his face.

" Where? "

Draco super gently reached out and outlined the bruise around his nose and under his eyes.

" Here.. its not that bad, but… it looks like it hurts. "

Harry didn't have time to be hurting. Draco was currently touching his face and his touches were so damn gentle and soft and careful that if felt like he was touching him with a feather. Draco chuckled softly.

" Potter, are you paying attention? "

" Your hands are really soft. " Harry said without really thinking and made Draco blush a bit.

" So you're not paying attention then. "

" I was distracted. "

Draco laughed and gently pushed his shoulder.

" Yeah I can tell! "

They laughed together, teased each other, standing in the corner and playing around. If they both weren't so dense, they would know that they were actually flirting. But maybe it was a good thing that they didn't know, or else they might have been too embarrassed to continue. And if they hadn't continued, they would stop being happier than they had been in a really really long time.

And when Hermione looked away from her fight and saw the two of then laughing and looking at each other that way, she knew that it wouldn't take too long for them to figure it out themselves.

When Mcgonagall entered the classroom, Harry and Draco were still in the corner, grinning like idiots and holding their hands together. Just to see who had the biggest hands of course.

" Alright everyone lets gather around. Find your partners. "

Harry looked at Draco, who suddenly wasn't smiling anymore. He looked really scared, and Harry knew why. There were a lot of people there, and Draco was worried. Probably because he didn't want to get bullied, or he didn't like crowds, or whatever it was. Harry understood somehow. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and whispered.

" You can stand behind me and we can stand on the edge, okay? "

Harry could actually feel Draco relax under his hand and he looked into his beautiful grey eyes. They may not look that special at first glance, but if you looked close enough, Harry was convinced he could see diamonds and silver in them. He smiled and without really thinking, he stroke Draco's cheek. Draco smiled and looked down at his shoes.

" Doesn't really matter if I stand behind you since you're shorter than me. " He mumbled.

" Cheeky bastard, that's what you are. " Harry said with the biggest grin on his face as they walked to the front. Despite what he said, Draco stayed behind Harry, very thankful for his help.

Harry locked eyes with Hermione, who smiled and gave him a discrete thumbs up. Harry just grinned proudly.

" You have all noticed these objects in the room, and I suspect that you are wondering what they are for. I will tell you in a few minutes. First, I am going to inform you on how you will all be graded in this class. " she waved her wand and several small hourglasses flew out to everyone. Harry caught his and looked at it. The top part of the hourglass was filled with tiny little crystals that wouldn't fall down. He tried shaking it to make them fall, but they wouldn't. They rust rattled around at the top.

" Professor, mine is broken. " Harry said. Mcgonagall shook her head.

" Its not broken, Potter. Let me explain. "

Harry looked over his shoulder and gave Draco the little " are you okay" smile and Draco nodded.

" These devices will drop one of those crystals down every time one of you either make an effort to reach out to your partner, you successfully communicate to your partner, or connect with your partner. This will prevent that one of you get your partner down by refusing to co-operate. As I said, you get crystals for effort. Your glasses will be identical at all times, so you can both keep up on your progress. And you can not trick me by turning them upside down, because I have my own glass for every pair of you so I can keep up as well. "

Hermione raised her hand.

" Yes miss Granger? "

" How many crystals do we need to get to pass this class? "

" All of them. "

Everyone started talking. Either whining about how it would be impossible or saying how the idea was kinda cool. Harry turned to Draco and grinned.

" This can't be too hard, right? " Draco shook his head.

" Can't imagine it could be. " He replied and unknowingly took a step forward. There was a tiny little rattle, and Harry checked his glass. There was one, single crystal at the bottom of the glass. Draco checked his as well, and it was the same. They grinned and looked into each other's eyes.

" I guess we get points for agreeing on stuff too. "

" Yeah, but we're not very good at that soo.. " They laughed softly with each other. Merlin, all Harry wanted to do was reach out and take his hand. Maybe just hook his pinky with his. Maybe just hug him. Damn, he craved that so badly.

And, little did he know, Draco craved that too. Stupid social rules keeping them apart.

" Today, you will be allowed to keep your wands, because you are going to need them. Today, the two of you will be building a communication space. Decide with your partners how it will look, what is the ideal environment for effective communication is, and make it so. Of you go, you have one hour. "

Harry took Draco by the hand and rushed over to their spot. When they stopped, he realised that he was **holding Draco** **'** **s hand** and let go as if he had been burned.

" Sorry. "

" Don't worry about it. " Draco leant against the cylinders wall and looked at Harry, his heart beating like crazy.

" So… where do we start? "

Draco bit his lip and looked around at the other couples. His eyes fell on Granger and her partner. They sat down on the floor and made a list.

" Maybe we should make a list? " He suggested and Harry nodded.

" Yeah, that sounds good. Did you bring anything to write on? "

" You didn't? Honestly Potter..."

" You can call me Harry you know.. " He mumbled and handed Draco his bag. Draco blinked and slowly opened his bag.

" You sure? "

" I mean.. yeah. We're friends, right? "

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. He couldn't believe it. He closed his eyes to stop tears from welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had a friend, who said they were friends, and who wanted to be his friend and…

" I mean… if you don't wanna… I'm not trying to force it... if you… "

" Please, please don't backtrack on that. Please. Friends sound really really good. " Draco took his hand without thinking and Harry held it back. He was worried about coming off desperate, but he was desperate and Harry wanted to be his friend.

" Friends. Finally. "

Harry grinned and thought about the little eleven-year-olds who hadn't been sorted yet in the first year. Those little boys who could have been best friends. Those boys finally got a chance.

" Did I say that out loud? " He blushed. Draco grinned and nodded and squeezed his hand.

" Am I crying. I feel like I might be. "

" Just a little bit. " Harry wiped his eyes with his sleeve and laughed.

" Can I give you a hug? " Draco asked quietly and Harry wrapped his strong arms around him and held him tightly. Draco let out a tiny, tiny sob and wrapped his arms around him as well.

" That's what friends are for, right? " Harry said quietly

Right there. That's where he belonged. He felt that in his heart. Right here, in Harry's arms, he was safe and he was wanted. For the first time in his life.

" Potter and Malfoy, get to work! " Mcgonagall shouted, with softness in her voice.

" With all due respect, professor. We are communication thru body language. "

Draco laughed against his shoulder and squeezed him tightly before letting go. He wiped his eyes one last time and pulled out his wand.

" Let's do this. "

" What about the list? " Harry laughed and pulled out his own wand.

" Fuck the list, Potter. Let's be spontaneous. " Harry laughed and looked at him. What a beautiful soul. It was truly amazing to see him so happy. His eyes were glittering, his smile was wider than Harry had ever seen, his back was straight and he was just glowing. How was he supposed to turn that down?

" Alright, sure. Do we need rules? "

" How about… we get to take turns to add something and then we give the reason for that thing. If the reason is stupid, the other gets to change it. "

" Alright, sounds fair. Can I start? "

" Yeah, go ahead. " Draco grinned and watch him think for a second. His friend. Harry his friend. He couldn't believe it.

" Well, I don't think we should be sitting on the floor. " Harry pointed his wand and made the floor of the cylinder rise up about half a meter inside the space.

" The reason I think we should be sitting on that is because if we stand, it's gonna feel really cramped and there will be a lot of nervous stomping. "

" Seems reasonable. But if we are going to sit down, we need it to be soft. " Draco waved his wand and made lots of pillows appear.

" Good choice, my friend. But I think they should be red. " He grinned and made all the pillows red. Draco laughed.

" Reason? "

" I like red. "

" Well, Red can make you angry. I don't think that's an optimal choice. "

" Alright then.. fair point. "

Draco grinned and waved his wand, changing the colour from red to sky blue. Harry blinked, a bit surprised.

" Blue? I thought for sure you would make them green. "

" Yeah, like the sky. It's calming and nice and its.. I like blue. " Harry smiled. Draco liked blue.

He just thought about that for a while. What a nice fact to know about Draco Malfoy. He liked blue.

" Is blue your favourite colour?"

" No. My favourite colour is green. But it wouldn't be fair if I got green and you didn't get red. "

" You can have green if you want, I don't mind, i-i I love green. " Draco smiled at him. How sweet he was. And he wanted to let him have his favourite colour on the pillows. When the hour was up, the two of them were sitting in their space, surrounded by blue walls, with blue and white pillows and white blankets. Their knees were resting together and they were just talking. About favourite colours, about if storms were calming or not, if they believed in love at first sight ( which they both decided was ridicules) and anything they could think about.

" Oh, have you checked the glass? " Draco suddenly asked.

" Didn't even think about it. " Harry pulled the small object out and grinned as about thirty tiny little crystals were resting on the bottom of it.

" I guess we did well. " Draco grinned.

" I guess we did. " Harry agreed. Truthfully, he didn't care about the crystals. He had had so much fun today, it couldn't be counted in crystals.

 **(* Hey everyone, thank you all so much for reading! I have been getting so many nice reviews from you! That's actually the reason this chapter is a bit longer and came up so fast, since I got several people wishing for it and telling me that they like my story. Thank you to all of you! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think! Oh, and in the next chapter, there will be some more wolfstar and something really really nice is gonna happen, you definitely don't want to miss it!**

Psst, its Sirius' birthday next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Sirius woke up with someone stroking his hair and nuzzling his neck from behind. He grinned and sighed happily, reaching back and touched his lover sleepily.

" mmmh… morning moony… " He mumbled, locking fingers with his werewolf and holding both of their hands on his stomach, allowing Remus to push his unruly hair back. He sighed in content and just let his head fall back with his lover's touch. He was too sleepy to fight it anyways. Not that he would have.

" Morning, birthday boy~ " Remus kissed his temple and stroke his sleepy face softly, loving that sleepy grin he got to see every morning. He spread little kisses of Sirius warm face, wanting him to wake up. Sirius opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. How beautiful he was with his messy, dirt blonde hair and glittering, sleepy eyes and the prettiest smile in the world. Sirius reached up and lovingly stroke his cheek, watching Remus lean into his touch.

" Doesn't get much better than this.. " He mumbled and was rewarded with a loving kiss. Remus laid down with his head on Sirius' chest and they both sighed. Life had turned out so good. Not perfect, but very, very good. Sirius played with his hair and tangled their legs together, looking towards the window. Harry would come home today. He would get to cuddle with Remus all day. He would have a nice, long bath with his lover… that was what he expected from the day.

He had no idea what Remus had planned. For now, he was enjoying his cuddles in sleepy bliss.

" Are you a big boy now, Puppy? " Sirius laughed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

" Yeah, finally. " Remus crawled up and straddled Sirius waist, gently rubbing his beautiful chest.

" Do you know what big boys get for their birthday? " He said innocently.

" Cake? "

" Yes, but something that **only** _ **big boys**_ get. "

Sirius smirked and ran his hand up Remus' waist and up to his neck.

" I think I can guess. " He murmured. Remus bent down and kissed him slowly and passionately, running his fingers thru his messy, black hair.

" Would you like that birthday present now? " Remus whispered against Sirius' lips and made him shudder. Sirius hands travelled down Remus fragile back and smirked.

" Yes please. " he replied, not realising he was whispering too. Remus' lips started spreading kisses on his lover's jawline, his neck, and his chest. As Remus disappeared down under the covers, Sirius grinned up against the ceiling and mumbled.

" Happy birthday to **me**.. "

" Hey. " Harry said softly, peeking around the corner of one of the bookshelves in the library. Draco looked up from his book and smiled.

" Hey. " He moved over and Harry came and sat next to him. Draco tried to close his book without looking away from Harry, missing the book several times. Harry giggled quietly and put his bag down on the floor.

" Studying going okay? "

" Yeah, I guess. It's really boring, though. " Harry nodded and leant closer to read it.

" But it looks really good. Definitely like the crab in the corner. " Draco giggled and gently pushed his shoulder.

" Hey, don't push me, I said something nice. " Harry took his hand from his arm and brought it down. He just.. forgot to let go of it. It seemed that Draco also forgot. He forgot so much that he held his hand back.

" You're leaving soon, right? "

" Yeah, in an hour. " there was a silent moment.

" Don't you want to spend that time with your friends? " Draco tried to sound nonchalant, but inside his skin was screaming **HARRY POTTERS HAND IS SO WARM AND IT'S HOLDING** **OURS** **AND ITS WONDERFULL** while his heart was screaming **DONT MAKE HIM LEAVE US**.

" I am. " Harry tried to smile. They had had a bit of a slow start, but once Harry dared to take the step to actually talk to him, the rest had gone incredibly fast. Now, they tried to see each other as often as possible, sitting next to each other in their shared classes, walk around the castle together, stay up as long as they could in the library and the room of requirements. There wasn't a doubt in Harry's heart that he was falling so hard for Draco, and there was nothing he could do about it. Ron Weasley had also noticed this and was becoming increasingly annoyed. At first, he tried to be subtle about it. Suggesting other boys for Harry to date. Telling him how good famous boys looked in gossip tabloids. But Harry only wanted Draco, and it was definitely frustrating for Ron, because after he was fighting with Hermione all day, he wanted to vent to Harry. Except that Harry wasn't there anymore. And It definitely got to his head.

Because for once, Harry had been there when they were fighting, and Hermione had stormed off because Ron had told her to " Stop bitching at him. "

He had turned to Harry as if he was supposed to agree, but he hadn't. Harry had told him that he should be more sensitive to her feelings, and Ron had just lost it. He had stood up and told him.

" I don't need girl advice from a damn faggot. "

And Harry had fled to his happy place. His happy place was now with Draco, where there was no fighting, no yelling, no pressure. But it still hurt him really bad that Ron had treated him that way. Like, really, really bad.

And Draco picked up on that.

" You don't seem to be doing completely okay. " Draco said, running his thumb over Harry's fingers., and Harry smiled sadly.

" Not really. " When Draco didn't say anything, he continued.

" Ron and Hermione had a fight again and he got frustrated with me when I told him he should probably say sorry so he… he called me a faggot. " He said the last sentence really quickly, as if that would somehow lessen the pain of re-living that moment. Draco squeezed his hand.

" Do you want a hug? "

Harry chuckled sadly and shook his head.

" I mean, I would love too but I will just cry if you hug me now. "

" What if I just give you a nudge? " Draco leant his head on Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes before sitting up again. Harry chuckled again, this time, genuinely happy.

" Thanks. "

" That's what friends are for, right? "

they both looked down at their hands. They hadn't dared to lock their fingers together just yet, though they both wanted to. And they were both fairly certain the other wanted to as well. None of them had been quite brave enough yet, but now, Harry felt like he could. He started by moving his pinky in between Draco's pinky and ring finger, which put a grin on Draco's face. Then they just did it. They locked their fingers together and held onto each other tightly. They didn't dare to look each other in the face, not just yet. Their hearts were still pounding and they had butterflies in their tummies.

" It's your dad's birthday today, isn't it? "

" Yeah. " Harry smiled and very slowly dared to look at him, forgetting his troubles and just enjoying some private time with the man of his damn dreams. Literally. If he wasn't with Draco, he was thinking about Draco. And when he slept, he was dreaming about Draco. Being with him, taking him home, showing him off, cuddling him, fuck him into the mattress, dancing with him.. everything boys in love dreamed about doing with the ones they fell in love with.

" Did you get him something? "

" I just got him a bunch of his favourite sweets from Hogsmeade and a bunch of magic bath-bubbles. Nothing fancy. "

" I'm sure he will love it. " And then there was silence. What Draco don't know was that Harry was gathering the courage to ask him something very important. He didn't know that Harry felt like his heart was going to explode, he was that scared.

Just do it. Just ask him. You are holding hands, just ask him!

" So I was.. thinking of something. "

" Yeah? "

" I thought.. maybe next weekend we could like… go to Hogsmeade together? Like just hang out and stuff… if you want to, I mean. "

Draco leant his head back against Harry's shoulder and gathered some courage himself.

" On one condition. "

Harry leant his head gently on Draco's.

Anything! I will literally do anything!

" What? "

" …...That you promise it's a date. "

Harry barely dared to believe what he was hearing. It felt like all butterflies in his stomach had quadrupled and he couldn't stop grinning. He felt like giggling out loud and set off a bunch of fireworks.

" I promise. " He said and squeezed his hand, pulling him closer to him. Draco cuddled up to him and held his hand tightly. Harry was gonna go on a date with him in Hogsmeade. Harry was holding his hand. He was almost cuddling with him in the library. How on earth did life get this good this fast? Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

" Now it's gonna be twice as hard to let you leave. " Harry smiled softly and leant his forehead against Draco's soft hair.

" Let me leave? "

" I'm letting you leave. I could have stopped you. "

Harry smiled and stroke Draco's hand with his thumb.

" Thank you for letting me leave then. "

" You're welcome. "

Harry laughed and rested with him, only able to think happy thoughts. Everything was warm, and calm, and perfect. They were gonna go on a date, they were holding hands, they were so damn in love. Harry didn't dare to think Draco was as head over heels as he was, but he was convinced that he at least had a chance. They just sat there together for a while. Talking, smiling, but once it was time for Harry to leave, Draco refused to let go. Harry blinked.

" Draco? "

Draco swallowed.

" I changed my mind. You're not allowed to leave. "

Harry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him.

" I will be back before you even notice that I'm gone. "

" Liar. " Draco mumbled into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Maybe, if he held him close enough, he wouldn't disappear. He would stay and hold him and protect him and laugh with him. Harry was so warm. All of him was warm. His hands, his body, his heart… Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck and sighed. Over the last few weeks, it had felt a bit like Harry had started to warm Draco up, little by little. It felt like the sun might finally be rising for Draco. Harry stroke his hair softly.

" You can come with me and see me off? I'm gonna apparate just outside the school grounds. "

Draco nodded and squeezed his hand.

" Yeah? "

" Yeah. "

Harry smiled.

" Now.. my hand isn't getting any blood when you hold it so hard. "

Draco blinked and realised how hard he was holding onto him. He loosened his grip and stroke his fingers.

" Sorry. "

" No, its okay. It's nice in a way. "

The fact that they acknowledged that they were, in fact holding hands made it feel so real. Before, they would just pretend to do it on accident and pretend like nothing was going on but Harry had said the words now and it felt like that confirmed something about them.

Draco giggled softly. Goodness, that little fairy giggle could drive anyone mad.

" How is it nice? "

" You know, it's like.. you don't want to let go. Like you wanna stay with me and stuff. "

" Well, i could have told you that. " Draco mumbled and finally stood up.

" Do you need to get anything? "

" No, I got it all in my bag." Harry briefly let go of Draco's hand and hung his bag around his shoulder. He turned back to Draco. There was an insecurity in the air that they both understood. Did they want other people seeing them hold hands? They had just come to terms with it themselves, were they ready to show others. Harry made the decision and took Draco's hand, smiling at him.

" Let's go? "

Draco grinned and nodded and they walked out of the library, hand in hand, their fingers locked together tightly. Both because they were a bit nervous, and because they didn't want to let each other go. They didn't encounter that many people on their way, and most of them didn't notice. But some had to look more than twice to believe their eyes. It was quite amusing, actually, because Harry and Draco would have been just as chocked if anyone had told them they were going to fall in love.

They made it outside and both took a deep breath.

" That was scary. " Draco whispered as they made their way over the damp grounds. The leafs had almost completely fallen off the trees and were covering most of the ground,

" You thought it was scary? " Harry stroke his hand and Draco nodded.

" I thought we were going to get hexed. "

They made their way to the giant gates and Harry sighed.

" I g- Draco you're shaking! " Harry pulled him into a tight hug, trying to warm him.

" You should have said something. " He stroke his hair and felt Draco melt into his embrace.

" You poor thing… " He pulled away, took his hoodie off, and in the process flashed Draco his lower stomach, and handed it over to Draco.

" No, you will be cold instead. "

" Yeah but I'm getting inside faster than you. Just put it on. " Draco was going to protest but he saw the warm look of concern Harry was giving him and he just couldn't. He looked so soft and concerned. God, he was adorable. Draco put the hoodie on. It was still warm. And it smelled amazing.

" You are never gonna get this back. "

Harry laughed and pulled the hood up over Draco's head. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and sighed.

" I'll miss you. "

" I'll miss you too. But I will write to you. And if anyone dares to even give you a look, you need to tell me so I can kick their ass. " Draco giggled and nodded.

" I will. "

Harry pulled away just a bit and looked at his pretty face. It should be displaying that beautiful, beaming smile that made Harry's heart twist. But instead, he saw sadness. He didn't want to say goodbye to a frowning Draco. Or more like, he wasn't sure if he would be able to.

" I want to leave you with a smile..." He mumbled.

" Make me smile then. "

Harry grinned and gently cupped his face. He could feel both their pulses rising instantly. He closed his eyes and Draco did the same. Harry brought him closer and have him a soft Eskimo-kiss, just feeling Draco's face erupt in a grin. They rested their foreheads together for a moment, feeling so content with life.

" See you soon. " Harry whispered and slowly moved away. Draco didn't open his eyes until Harry was on the other side of the gate. He waved to him, keeping his smile on best he could. Harry waved back and then, he was suddenly gone.

Draco buried his face in Harry's shirt and took a deep breath. This shirt wasn't likely to come off before he came back.

–

" Dads! " Harry shouted and let his bag drop to the floor. Someone came running down the stairs and Harry grinned as Remus wrapped his arms tightly around him.

" Harry. Oh, little baby why are not wearing a jacket? " He mumbled and held him tightly.

" How are you? Was it rough to return to school? Are you hungry? "

Harry giggled and buried his face in his dad's shoulder.

" No dad, I'm fine. But it's really good to be home. "

Remus held him for a really long time, stroking his hair, kissing his head, just holding him as tightly as possible. He finally pulled away and kissed his forehead.

" Lets go up and see your dad. " Harry grinned and picked up his bag. Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulders and they walked up the stairs together. Harry grinned as he saw his dad laying in bed with a big cup of coffee and still in his pyjamas. He looked so content and happy.

" Hi, dad. "

Sirius opened his eyes and his face lit up in a huge grin.

" Harry! " He put his cup down on his nightstand and held his arms out. Harry dropped his bag and crawled into their bed and hugged his dad tightly.

" Harry… My Harry, we missed you so so much. " He mumbled and held him tightly against his chest. Harry cuddled into him and closed his eyes. Harry felt Remus sit down behind him and rubbed his back gently. He had missed this. He had missed this so much. As Harry tried to sit up, Sirius tightened his grip.

" No no, we have two weeks of no hugs to make up for. " Harry laughed as his face was showered with kisses. He heard Remus laugh behind him.

" But if you don't let go I can't give you your birthday present! " Harry protested. Sirius chuckled and finally let him go.

" Alright then." Harry sat up properly and stretched. Remus moved away from them and bent down to pick up Harry's bag from the floor.

" Are they in here? "

" Yeah. Thanks, dad. " Harry grinned and opened the bag and took out the two presents, wrapped as pretty as Harry was capable of, and handed them to Sirius.

" Happy birthday. "

His dad smiled, stroke his cheek and took the two small presents. Remus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and they both smiled as Sirius unwrapped the gifts.

After gift-opening, and all three of them cuddling in bed for an hour or so, talking about Hogwarts and friends and all that, Remus kissed his lover and sat up.

" Harry, what do you say we go make some dinner together? " Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius frowned.

" What about me? "

Remus raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you said you weren't getting out of bed today? " Sirius blinked.

" Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot I was lazy today. "

Remus laughed and kissed him again, touching his face softly.

" Today? "

They giggled with their foreheads resting together, and all Harry could think about was Draco. How they had touched foreheads just like that only a little while ago. How he had giggled and… He locked his fingers together and sighed. His hand wasn't as soft, as slender and elegant as Draco's. It wasn't good enough to pretend.

He and Remus exited the bedroom and walked down the stairs together.

" Are you alright, darling? " Remus wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

" No. I'm in love. " Harry sighed dramatically and giggled a bit. Remus grinned.

" I see. Is it this Slytherin boy you have told us about? " Harry nodded and smiled at just the thought of Draco. They reached the kitchen and Harry leant against the counter.

" His name is Draco, and he has the most amazing eyes and the brightest smile I have ever seen.. " He grinned up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

" I held his hand today and gave him an Eskimo j

kiss, I thought my heart was going to burst… "

Something was put in his hand. Harry opened his eyes and looked down. He was holding a small, dark blue box. He blinked and looked at Remus.

" I'm in love too. " He said.

Harry slowly opened the box to reveal a ring.

It looked like it was made from stone. Marmor, perhaps. The colour and patterns reminded him of the moon. There was a single small, pitch black stone in the ring. Harry realised and gasped softly. He looked up at his dad, who was standing in front of him, looking quite nervous.

" Am I still allowed? " He asked quietly. Harrys eyes welled up with tears and he threw himself around Moonys' neck. He was tightly embraced.

" Of course… I d… what do I… tonight? "

" Yeah. Tonight after dinner. Do you think he will say yes? "

" I know he will. " Harry nuzzled his face into Remus' neck and sighed.

" I'm so happy for you both… " They hugged tightly and Remus kissed his head.

" There is another thing I need to ask you. Keep in mind that you can say no. "

Harry pulled away and looked at him.

" What is it, dad? "

Remus took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

" When two people are married… uhm… "

" Is this the sex talk? "

Remus laughed and lost part of that scared look on his face.

" It is not. I was just gonna say that if I marry Sirius.. it would.. be legal for me to a- a-… to legally adopt you. "

Harry's heart missed a beat.

" But since you are grown enough to… decide for yourself now we need you to.. agree to it as well. Would you…? "

Harry's arms were once again tightly wrapped around Remus' neck and he was sobbing. Full on sobbing. He was once again tightly embraced and Remus gently put his hand on the back of Harry's head.

" I would love that " Harry managed to say thru his tears,

" I consider you my dad already, so… " Remus rubbed his back and also teared up a little bit. He had really done something with his life. He always thought, as a werewolf, he would never be loved, and he would never amount to anything good in his life. But here he was, waking up next to a gorgeous man every day, and had managed to be a father to the most precious child in the world. He had managed to actually make himself a proper family. He so wished he could tell his past self that.

" Hey, what's goi- " Remus pushed Harry into Sirius' arms and hid the little box before Sirius could finish the sentence. Harry was confused for half a second before he wrapped his arms around Sirius to distract him. He kept crying.

" I'm sorry, dad, I just had a fight with Ron and he called me a faggot and I was just really upset..."

Sirius forgot everything and held him.

" Oh Harry I'm so so sorry… " Both Remus and Harry were incredibly relieved.

" But baby, why are **you** crying? " Sirius pulled him into the hug as well and kissed his head.

" You know.. its hard to see your kid cry and all.. " That was the first time Remus had addressed Harry as his child. He never called him his kid, he never called him his son. He always said Harry or darling or names along those lines. But when Harry heard him call him his kid, he started crying for real. Just bawling.

Sirius didn't understand that. He though Harry was upset about the fight. Remus sent them both into the living room and started making dinner while Harry and Sirius sat on the couch.

After Harry had calmed down, he spent his time cuddling into his dad and told him about the fight, and how happy he was about what Remus had said, and about Draco. He talked a lot about Draco. He just talked and talked and talked. He hadn't really been able to talk to anyone about these things lately since Ron was busy fighting with his girlfriend.

When that all sat down to eat, Remus couldn't take a single bite, which made Sirius really worried.

" Baby.. why aren't you eating? " He stroke his cheek softly and put his own fork down.

" Are you not feeling well? "

Remus took a deep breath.

" No, I'm fine. "

" You're not… I mean you're fine but you don't seem to be doing fine. " Remus took another deep breath, as if that was going to help, and took Sirius hand.

" If you finish your food, I will tell you later. "

" No way. Sweetheart you know I can't just let you go without food. " Sirius wrapped his arm around his nervous lover and whispered to him.

" Is it your… eating- illness? "

" Its, not. I'm just really scared. "

" About what, Baby? "

Remus stood up and took Sirius by the hand.

" Come here. "

Harry bit his lip and sat on his hands.

It's happening!

" Sirius, I'm nervous because I'm going to be really selfish right now and ask you for something on your birthday. "

Sirius blinked.

" Well… anything, just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you! "

Remus shook his head.

" You know when.. we were at Hogwarts and you got that letter from your mother saying you didn't deserve the name black and all that? "

" Uhm, yeah I remember that. It was kind of a big deal. Back then, at least. "

" Well… I don't think you should be called black either. "

Sirius looked slightly heartbroken. He blinked and looked down at their hands.

" … why not? "

" Because you deserve something better. "

" Like what? "

" What about… Lupin? "

Sirius took a few moments to realise. Quite a few moments actually. He just stood there, his brain working really hard to comprehend what had just been said.

" What? " He finally managed to speak. Remus pulled the little box out from his back pocket and opened it. Sirius' face lit up in realisation.

" Oh. OH! " He looked at it and then at his baby. " Well, ask me properly! "

Remus swallowed and got down on one knee and took a deep breath.

" Sirius, Will you m- "

" YES! " Sirius threw himself over Remus and kissed him lovingly. Remus laughed and kissed hi back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sirius pulled back and grinned brightly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

" You need to put it on! " He held his hand up and made a tiny little noise as the ring was slid onto his finger. He studied it close and hard.

" You said you didn't want a golden ring with lots of diamonds so I… I just… "

" I love it. It's the most perfect ring I have ever seen. "

Remus laughed and leant his head on Sirius' shoulder.

" Do you like it? "

" I love it. I love it so so much. And I love you so so much! " They kissed each other lovingly and Harry just watched them. So that was what true love looked like. He was convinced he had seen it now.

" Am I your fiancé now? " Remus laughed.

" Yeah. "

" Wow. "

He laughed and held his arm out to Harry.

" Come celebrate with us, Harry. "

Sirius nodded and Harry joined them. Everyone was kissing and cuddling everyone. Everyone was crying and everyone wanted to look at the ring. They were all just a laughing, crying, very happy mess on the floor.

After an hour of having his face showered with kisses and given more cuddles than he thought was possible, he left his parents for their own celebrations. He felt lonelier and lonelier for every step he took up the stairs. He wanted Draco. He wanted to be that in love too! He was so ready to just curl up in bed and have a wank to mental images of Draco naked, but when he opened his door, he noticed a small object waiting for him on his bed. Made out of paper. A swan. He grinned and walked up to it. He picked it up and it unfolded itself in his hands. As per usual, there were only two words written down.

 **Miss you**

Harry held the note to his heart and sighed before he went over to his desk and scribbled down a message back.

 **Miss you too. Think about you all the time. Good thing im gonna see you in my dreams.**

He tried to draw a heart, but it turned out to look more like deformed apple. He shrugged and gave the note a tap with his wand, returning the note to a swan.

" Take that back to him for me, alright? " Harry opened the window and sent it off, hoping that Draco would get it.

 **(* Hello everyone! Wow, this turned out to be a looooong chapter. First, I want to say thank you to everyone who left a review! I seriously check every day if someone has written something and I always get so so happy when someone has left something nice for me. So, thank you to all of you, and please continue to do it! So yeah, a date in Hogsmeade coming up. Wonder how that will go ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

It was cold, but Draco didn't mind that much. He sat on a folded blanket under a nearby tree, staring at the big gate. He knew Harry was returning today, but he had forgotten to ask when, so he was just going to wait until he showed up. He had only been outside for thirty minutes, but the oncoming winter was brutal and Draco's toes were already starting to go numb. He pulled Harry's hood up over his head and snuggled into the sweater.

When he had received Harry's swan, he knew he had to see him as soon as possible. Now they both knew what they wanted. Draco finally knew exactly what he wanted, and he wanted Harry. He wanted to cuddle and kiss him and spend all his time with him. He wanted to go on dates and sit in front of a fireplace with him and make stupid jokes and feed him his favourite food. And it seemed that that goal wasn't impossible to achieve. Harry had said that he missed him too. That he couldn't stop thinking about him. If he wasn't as smitten as Draco, he wouldn't say that, right?

Draco took a deep breath of the wonderfull scent that lingered in Harry's hoodie, slowly disappearing. Soon he would have the real thing. Tho he wasn't sure how long " soon" would be.

But he secretly hoped he would take his time. Because if Draco was really frozen when he came back, he would get that big hug and cuddles and Harry would fuss over him, and that was fantastic. That made him warm on the inside.

Once Harry did arrive, Draco was shivering under that naked tree. He was a sniffling, shaking mess after two whole hours out there, but it was worth it. The look on Harry's face was so worth it. The way he ran towards him as if nothing in the world was more important.

That was a damn good feeling.

Harry let his bag fall down on the ground as he kneeled and wrapped his arms tightly around the frozen Slytherin.

" Draco, you're ice cold.. " He mumbled and gently guided Draco's head into his neck, where his cold nose buried into the warm skin.

" Hi, Harry. " He whispered and wrapped his arms around him as well. Harry smiled softly and closed his eyes.

" Hi, Draco. " He sat down on the ground and Draco took the opportunity to crawl into his lap. Harry didn't protest, and just held him tightly.

" Have you been out here since i left? " Harry smiled as he moved some pretty blonde hair out of Draco's eyes. Draco grabbed his hand and leant his cheek against Harry's palm. Harry was taken a bit by surprise, but he just smiled and gently moved his thumb along Draco's temple.

" No.. just for a few hours.. " Draco mumbled and met Harry's gaze. His eyes look, if possible, extra green today, due to the contrast of the boring, grey world around them.

" Why on earth would you sit out here for that long? "

Draco smiled a bit.

" Because I missed you. "

The softest, warmest kiss in the world was gently placed on his forehead. Draco couldn't remember ever being kissed. Not ever by his mother. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like the warmth of the kiss spread thru his entire body.

" Let's get you inside. " Draco nodded, still in bliss, and got of Harry's lap. He stood up and watched as Harry stuffed the blanket he had been sitting on into his bag and took Draco's ice-cold hand into his own. What he wanted to do was wrap his arm around Draco's waist or carry him inside. But, since Draco was taller than him, he didn't think that would be practical.

They hurried up to the room of requirements and Harry quickly ran back and forth in front of the walls, thinking that he needed somewhere to warm Draco. The doors appeared and they peeked inside. There was a big fireplace with lots of beanbags and blankets in front of it. The warmth washed over them and Draco sighed in content. Harry gently lead him inside and put his bag down.

" This is perfect. " Draco mumbled. Harry walked up to him and smiled.

" Arms up. "

" What? "

" I need to take of your hoodie. "

Draco blinked.

" One, it's your hoodie, two, I won't protest but why? "

Harry laughed.

" Well, one, you can have it, and two, because it will be easier for the heat to get to you if you wear less clothes. "

Draco nodded, internally screaming as Harry's hands slid in under his shirt and undressed him.

Harry was also putting on a mask. How he had dreamed of doing this. Feeling his waist and undressing him. Only in his dreams, he would go a lot further and take of more than just a hoodie and his shoes. Harry kicked his own shoes of and threw himself into the sea of beanbags in front of the fire. He tried to not think about those dreams right now, or else things were going to get really awkward.

Draco chuckled and crawled on top of him, laying his head on Harry's chest. He closed his eyes and Harry threw a blanket over them both. Draco smiled as he felt his temperature rise, and Harry plays with his hair. He felt like he was in heaven. He stared into the fire and listened. Listened to the burning wood cracking, listened to Harry's heartbeat and breathing.

" If I stop responding it's because I have fallen asleep. " Draco mumbled and sighed happily. He knew it was going to be worth the wait.

" No, you can't fall asleep just yet, I have something to tell you. " Harry whined and ran his fingers thru Draco's Hair, making the blonde boy relax even more. He forced himself to look up at Harry.

" What? "

" My dad's got engaged yesterday. " Harry grinned as Draco's eyes lit up.

" That's amazing! " Draco propped himself up on his elbows and grinned happily at Harry.

" It is amazing, right? I mean, you're happy, right? "

Harry nodded.

" I'm really happy." Draco leant in closer and gave Harry an Eskimo-kiss. Harry returned it and giggled. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

" But I still couldn't stop thinking about you. " Harry murmured and looked deep into Draco's eyes. He watched in delight as his cheeks turned red and he couldn't even look at Harry. He laughed softly and pulled Draco down for a cuddle. Draco laid down next to Harry and locked their fingers together.

" **I'm** the one who is supposed to make **you** feel special. " He mumbled.

" How come. " Harry said, holding his hand happily. Draco blushed again.

" You know.. "

" No, i dont know. Tell me. "

" Because you're short. "

Harry laughed and squeezed Dracos hand. The honest, soft laugh that Draco loved so much.

" You're like two centimeters taller than me. "

" Yeah. That makes me the one who is supposed to be the big spoon and the dominant one. " Draco couldn't keep a straight face as he said that, as he was none of those things. Harry stroke his cheek softly.

" Do you **want** to be the big spoon? " Harry asked and tilted his head. Draco looked down quickly and smiled.

" I wouldn't mind. " Harry let go of his hand and turned over, snuggling back into Draco and closing his eyes. Draco grinned and wrapped his arm around him, burying his nose in Harry's messy hair. He heard Harry sigh and grinned even more. He could feel Harry's heartbeat against his body. He could feel them breathe in sync.

" Am I doing it right? " Draco whispered and Harry lovingly stroke the back of his hand.

" You're doing amazing. " Harry relaxed and felt Draco lovingly push his hair back. Draco had no idea what he was supposed to do, so he just sort of did what Harry had done. Played with his hair and held him close, hoping it would make him as happy as it did Draco.

Though there was one thing that Harry had done that Draco hadn't dared. But if Harry could gather the courage… why couldn't he? Draco pushed his hair back, exposing the scar on Harry's forehead and kissed his forehead, trying to make it as soft and gentle as Harry had kissed him.

Harry sighed happily and tried to come closer to Draco.

" Let's take a nap. " He mumbled and Draco nodded. He gently removed Harry's glasses and put them next to them on the floor. Draco watched the light from the flames play over Harry's beautiful face. It felt strangely intimate to see Harry without his glasses on. Never mind that his butt was pressed against his crotch and their legs were tangled up. The fact that Harry wasn't wearing glasses felt like they had already graduated, gotten their own little apartment and were going to bed in their shared bed. It was such a strange thing to try to explain, but it felt so nice.

" Draco, I can't sleep if you're staring at me. " Harry mumbled and Draco kissed his temple, which was usually hidden by Harry's glasses.

" Sorry. " He whispered and settled his face in Harry's neck.

And there, they slept together. Two boys, innocently resting in front of a fire. Two boys who had a very rough start but had finally fallen in love. Draco couldn't remember the last time he slept so well.

Harry woke up first, slightly confused as to where he was. He was aware that someone was holding him, which he had gotten used to, sleeping with both his dads holding onto him. But this didn't feel like any of his dads. And then he realised and relaxed into the touch. He turned around carefully and looked at Draco's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, with his eyes closed and his mouth just slightly open. Harry gently put his hand on his cheek and just rested there with him. The fire was still burning bright and it felt like they had been there an eternity, yet no time at all. It was like this was their own little universe, independent of trivial things like time and space. Harry already knew this, but it wasn't until now that he truly realised that he didn't prefer being the big spoon, nor small spoon. He liked the both positions equally. But now, when he was secure in Draco's arms, he might be able to pick a favourite.

He slowly ran his thumb along Draco's soft lower lip. He very much wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. Those pale, soft lips with many million little creases. He had felt them against his forehead. They had still been a little bit cold, but they had been careful, and soft and caring. His kisses, so careful, so nervous, so unsure, but so very wonderful. It was a sensation he never wanted to loose.

What if he just.. stole a kiss? While he slept? He would never know.. was that so wrong? Harry moved closer. He wanted so badly to know what those lips tasted like. His heart was racing as he felt the soft, hot breaths against his mouth.

 _Just a small little kiss…_

 _No!_

 _But why not? Please?_

 _Idiot, you can't steal his first kiss!_

Harry swallowed hard and pulled back. It felt like it physically hurt. Oh, how he didn't want to pull away. He needed to kiss this boy!

Harry placed a kiss right next to Draco's lips. Then one more. Then one more. Then one on his cheek. Then on the tiny little mole under his ear. Then on his sharp jawline. Then on his warm neck. Draco's grip tightened around him and Harry grinned.

 _Oh, so you like that? You naughty Slytherin..._

Harry spread soft, innocent kisses on his neck, earning a grin from the sleeping beauty.

" Hey, wake up… Sweetheart, wake up. " Harry mumbled and kept kissing his neck. Draco moved and mumbled something. Harry grinned and pecked his nose.

" Wake up, I'm bored. " That wasn't true. Harry could go on for hours and just press his lips against Draco's skin. When his sleeping beauty still wouldn't wake up, he whined and sat up. He repeatedly poked his face, but still nothing. Harry sighed and leant down, whispering in his ear.

" Do I need to wake you with a true love's kiss? "

" Yes, please. " Draco whispered back and Harry grinned.

" You sneaky Slytherin. How long were you faking it? " Harry kissed the top of his ear and sat up again. Draco opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at his darling, who were putting his glasses back on.

" Not sure. From about when you called me your sweetheart. " Draco reached up and touched Harry's cheek.

" It feels like I have been covered with tiny fairy kisses. "

Harry grinned.

" I don't know what you're talking about. " Harry leant down and they shared a sweet Eskimo-kiss. Draco tangled his fingers into Harry's hair and sighed.

" I can't wait until I get to kiss you for real. " Draco sighed and closed his eyes.

Harry blinked.

" What?" But Draco just laid there, looking blissful.

" No, Draco, what's stopping you from doing it now? "

Draco laughed at the adorable expression on his face.

" Because, Potter, we haven't even been on our first proper date yet. It would be unacceptable to have our first kiss. " Harry pouted.

" But the fire is all romantic and we cuddled and had a nap together. "

" Yeah, I agree. But what if our date goes to shit and I don't want to be with you? I'm not just going to give my first kiss to anyone. "

" Oh, I'm just anyone to you? " Draco kissed his cheek and leant their foreheads together.

" You know you're my special sweetheart. "

Harry smiled and nodded.

" I know… so.. how badly do I need to fuck up that date to not get that kiss? "

" Pretty damn badly. "

Harry grinned.

" Do I have a chance? "

Draco nodded and Eskimo-kissed him.

" I would have to say that you have all the chances in the world. "

Harry sighed and laid down again.

" Finally the odds are on my side. "

Once they had said their proper goodbyes and goodnights, Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower. Waiting was hell. After confirmation that yes, Draco wanted to kiss him too, it was nearly impossible to stay away. He just wanted to hold his soft cheeks and plant a big one right on his lips. He sighed.

Draco, you're killing me…

" Harry. " Harry snapped his head up to see who was talking to him. Ron was sitting on the couch in front of the Gryffindor fireplace. Harry swallowed and hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder.

" Ron. "

Ron ran his hand thru his hair.

" Can we talk? "

" …. I guess. "

" Will you sit down? "

" No. "

" Fair enough. Look i… I have realised many things since you left. After I called you… that word… even when I said it I felt like I wanted to throw up. I just… My family found out and literally everyone told me what a fucking idiot I was and how disappointed they were… Ginny even gave me a black eye. "

Harry crossed his arms.

" Am I supposed to have sympathy for you? "

" Hermione broke up with me. "

" Look, man, I'm not surprised. "

Ron hid his face in his hands and clenched his jaw.

" I'm.. I'm so so sorry. " He whined and sobbed quietly.

" I fucked everything up and I miss my friends and… "

Harry let his arms drop. He sighed and went and sat down next to his mate.

" I never, ever meant to call you that. I don't think anything less of you because you prefer blokes... I.. you will always be my first, best mate I have ever had and I really really hope that you and Malfoy are really happy together and you.. "

He sobbed and stared at the floor.

" I just… I'm so sorry and I just.. I want to be friends again. "

Harry gave his friend a hug and rubbed his back.

" Moony and dad got engaged. "

" Really? "

" Yeah. "

They hugged tightly and Ron sniffled into Harry's shoulder.

" Hey ~ It's okay. It's fine... " Harry pulled away and looked at his face.

" Come on, no need to cr- shit that is a ….. black eye. "

Ron nodded.

" She was livid. Didn't even curse me or anything just straight up punched me. "

They sat up and talked for quite some time. About Ginny, about Draco, about Hermione, about Remus and Sirius, about the whole adoption thing. And they kept talking when they laid down in bed. Harry was surprised that they really had that much to talk about. Then again, they hadn't talked properly since school started. When the clock struck two, they finally decided to go to sleep. Ron started snoring almost immidiatly, but Harry just couldn't. Something was missing. The warmth of flames and gentle arms around him. He sighed and buried his face in his pillow.

 _Stupid Draco, making me all… like this!_

Not kissing certainly didn't get easier over time. The week that followed Harry's return was torture. It contained a lot of begging, groaning, kissing up, pleading, but nothing would work. Draco did soften up a little tho, by allowing Harry to kiss him anywhere but his lips. Harry had smirked when he said it, but hadn't dared to do anything even remotely inappropriate. But that didn't mean Harry didn't take advantage of the rule. He kissed his hands, his shoulders, his collarbones, his neck, his jaw, his face, his head, his feet… He loved it, because random little kisses seemed to make Draco really happy.

 _That tall dork_

Harry thought to himself as he walked down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. There was somewhat of a tense atmosfear as they walked together. Ron had somehow convinced Hermione to get back together with him, but Hermione was still pissed and Ron walked on eggshells.

As they stepped into the great hall, Harrys eyes immediately looked over at the edge of the Slytherin table where his beautiful Draco was sitting all alone. Their eyes met and they both grinned. Harry reached his hand out and Draco blinked, a bit confused. Harry rolled his eyes and walked up to the Slytherin table, now with most of the great halls eyes on him and took Draco's hand. The one which wasn't holding a bit of toast.

" Come on, you're gonna come and sit with us today. "

Draco looked over at the red table.

" Are you sure that's okay? I won't be attacked? "

Harry chuckled and tugged on his hand

" No one will hurt you as long as I'm around. They wouldn't dare. "

Draco smiled and stood up, walking with Harry to the Gryffindor table. Once there, he was met by a smiling Hermione Granger and a confused Ron Weasley.

" Hello, Malfoy. " Hermione greeted.

" Hi.. " Draco looked at Harry for directions and the raven haired boy laughed.

" You don't need to be scared, it's just a table. " Harry sat down and patted the seat next to him. Draco sat down and looked around. Most people seemed to have stopped staring by now, but he still felt very vulnerable. There was only one solution in his mind.

" Harry, hold me. " He mumbled.

" Hm? " Harry turned to him with his mouth filled with tentacle tart. Draco leant in close and whispered harshly.

" Hold me. People are staring. " Draco relaxed as Harry's strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He was warm, as always. And he was safe. Draco leant his knee against Harrys as to say sorry for sounding angry. He somehow though that Harry would understand.

" Better? " Harry asked softly, and Draco nodded. He felt a soft kiss to his temple and smiled a bit. He stayed like that for a moment before stealing some of Harry's tart.

They said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and walked out of the castle hand in hand. This time, a lot more people noticed. They got a lot of looks and glares, but Harry barely even seem to notice them. Maybe he was too used to it. Draco held his head high and held Harry's hand tightly, letting them know that he didn't care what they thought. The two of them got into a carriage and Harry grinned. It was a bumpy, windy ride down to Hogsmeade, but it didn't matter much since Harry got to hold Draco's hands thru their mittens. However, they were lucky, because this particular November day the rain held up and displayed a pale blue sky. Once they arrived, Draco insisted on helping Harry down from the carriage. Harry just shook his head and laughed, but he allowed it. It was quite fun. They walked hand in hand down the semi-busy road, knowing both of their hearts were clapping hard in their chests. It was one thing to cuddle in the room of requirements, or hold hands inside of Hogwarts, but to publicly display their relationship would come with untold consequences. Harry, being the saviour of the wizarding world and all that would make the first page both for being gay, only that would have made headlines, but also falling in love with an ex- death eater. And the press would most likely not be gentle to Draco. They both knew that on some level, but hadn't dared to say it.

But they were safe for now so Harry squeezed Draco's hand lovingly and suggested they get a butterbeer at The three broomsticks. Draco agreed and they stepped into the warmth, grinning as the smell of old wood, fire and sugar reached them.

" I'll go order and you can pick a table? " Harry looked at Draco, who nodded and kissed his cheek before hurrying to get a table in the corner for a bit more privacy. Harry ordered for the both of them, paid, and brought the two big cups over to Draco. The blonde had removed his coat and scarf and was nervously waiting, looking around himself constantly. Harry smiled softly and sat down opposite of his nervous ferret and took his hand.

" Relax. No one knows we are here. No one cares, either. " He ran his thumb over Draco's fingers, making the taller boy smile.

" Sorry. " Draco leant forwards and Harry placed a calming kiss on his forehead.

" Do you want a protection kiss too? " Harry mumbled against his forehead, and Draco grinned.

" That wasn't a protection kiss? "

" No, that was a calm-down kiss. " Harry kissed his forehead again and pulled back.

" I forgot to ask if you like whipped cream or not so you didn't get any.. uhm.. I hope that's okay. "

Draco nodded and took a sip out of his butterbeer.

" For future dates- " Draco looked into his eyes and smirked slightly.

" I **love** whipped cream. "

Harry smiled and nodded, completely oblivious to what Draco was trying to imply. The blonde rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

Why do you have to be so clueless, potter?

They sat in bliss, holding each other's hands over the table and just talked. Just chatted about, making jokes, holding hands. After all, they were teenagers, and they were on a date. That was all it was, really. But that wasn't what people saw.

When suddenly there was a huge flash of white light, Harry thought they were being cursed, and his heart started pounding. But it wasn't a curse, it was a camera flash. No, there was more than one. Harry turned his head. People were shouting at him. At Draco. They were asking things. And the cameras wouldn't stop flashing. He felt as tho the world suddenly went in slow motion.

All kinds of people were there. Young girls, old men, unidentifiable people behind the cameras, young men, old ladies, and everyone was suddenly shouting.

The world disappeared around him and was replaced with trees and a grey sky. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly.

" Are you okay? " He held him close and buried his face in his messy, Black hair. When Harry didn't respond, he pulled back and looked into his eyes.

" It's okay! I'm here, it's just the two of us. Just you and me. " He touched his pretty face and watched as Harry's gorgeous green eyes focused back on him. The first thing Harry did was to grab Draco's scarf off the ground and carefully wrapped it around his neck.

So many things ran thru Draco's mind. He couldn't believe that the first thing Harry thought of doing was to make sure he wasn't cold. Focused on him, instead of himself.

That was all confirmation Draco needed that this boy was the one. He held Harry's face and softly pressed his lips against Harrys.

Suddenly, there weren't many thoughts in his head anymore.

 **(* Hey everyone. Is anyone even reading this story anymore? I feel like no one is reading anymore. If you like this story, please leave a review and let me know, because if no one likes it, I don't see a reason to continue writing it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**(* I normally put my comments at the end of my chapters, but this time, I need to tell you this as soon as I can. Guys, I am just amazed and overwhelmed by your support. I had so many people tell me that they don't want me to stop writing, and I just… wow. Thank you all so much for liking my story and thank you so much for continuing to read it. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has given me so much love 3 Also, I hear your requests, and I will try to fit them into the story! Next chapter it the Christmas one. Wonder what they will get each other?**

Harry's mind blanked. The kiss was kinda short, and clumsy, and unplanned. It was warm, and it was longing, and it was missing the unsure element that Draco's kisses always held.

It was over way too fast for Harry to reciprocate the kiss. But he was quick enough to put his hand over Draco's to keep it on his cheek. He stared at his shoulder, his cheeks flushing and his heart racing. Neither of them dared to look at the other directly. Harry curled his fingers around Draco's and whispered.

" Wow. "

Draco smiled and touched his bottom lip carefully. He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. It just felt so unreal. Like he was dreaming again.

" Can you look at me? " Harry whispered, and Draco smiled a bit.

" I don't know. I'm kind of scared to. "

" Why? "

" Not sure. "

Harry picked Draco's coat up from the ground, brushed it off and laid it around Draco's shoulders.

" Would you like a protection kiss? "

Draco smiled and nodded, feeling Harrys gently lips press softly against his forehead. Draco opened his eyes and looked into the green emerald eyes belonging to the boy who he had just given his first kiss to. And surprisingly enough, he didn't feel a single regret. He didn't miss that kiss at all. Harry's smiling face was more than enough confirmation that he had made the right decision. Harry gently touched his cheek.

" Thank you for helping me away from there. "

Draco nodded.

" You were frozen in place and you didn't even flinch when I spoke to you or touched you… that was scary. "

" Sorry. "

" Don't be sorry. Those stupid fucking idiots are the ones who should be sorry. "

Harry chuckled and leant back against the wall of… what exactly? He turned around to find them sitting on the frozen grass outside of the shrieking shack.

" Oh, so that's where we are... "

" You didn't check? "

" I was too busy. "

Draco giggled that beautiful little fairy giggle and looked deep into Harry's eyes. In a few seconds, Harry's expression changed from a big grin to the softest look Draco had ever seen.

" I promise I'm gonna take very good care of it. "

Draco giggled again.

" Of what? "

" Well you gave me your first kiss, so I have to look after it, don't I? "

Draco grinned and nodded and moved to sit in Harry's lap.

" You can look after my second kiss too if you want? "

" I would love to. "

Their smiling lips met in a sweet, innocent kiss and their tummies filled with pixie fairies. Harry couldn't keep his hands away from Draco's waist and back, and Draco couldn't keep his hands away from Harry's hair and face. The second kiss soon turned into the third, fourth, fifth and sixth and neither of them could stop grinning. Harry sighed happily as Draco laid his head on his shoulder.

" How many times do you think we will kiss each other? " Draco mumbled as he played with Harry's fingers.

" I'm hoping for a trillion. "

Draco giggled and looked up at Harry.

" Yeah? "

" Yeah. At least. "

His eyes closed as Draco's soft fingertips travelled over his temple, into his hair.

" You're so beautiful.. " Draco whispered and harry grinned.

" What was that? "

" I said you're a bloody fool, get out of my face, Potter. "

Harry laughed and held Draco tightly to his chest.

" And you're adorable. "Harry murmured into his hair.

" What was that? "

" I said you're deplorable, get out of my face, Malfoy. "

They laughed and shared yet another kiss, making Harry's head all fuzzy. He couldn't think even remotely straight. No pun intended.

" It's getting pretty cold, sitting on the ground and all." Harry mumbled and ran his thumb over Draco's cold little ear. The blonde nodded and leant into the gentle touch.

" Let's go back to the castle. I think out peaceful day in Hogsmeade is cancelled. "

Harry sighed.

" Yeah.. our first date only got to last like ten minutes. But I still got the kiss so I'm not too disappointed. "

They giggled together and Draco gently pushed his shoulder.

" Shut up. "

They stood up together and Harry stretched, exposing just a tiny bit of skin over his pant-lining. Draco could see a hint of his V-line and his toned stomach. He smirked and took his chance, sliding his cold hands his stomach. Harry squealed and laughed and pulled him closer, letting his hands stay under his shirt.

" You are such an ass.. "He mumbled and kissed him softly. Draco giggled against his lips and slowly moved his hands over Harry's stomach.

" I'm sure you can find some way to get revenge " Draco mumbled and drew a little heart on Harry's skin. Harry kissed him again, holding him close.

" I'm sure I'll manage to come up with something. But for now, can I take you back to Hogwarts? "

" You may. " Draco smiled and leant his head against Harry's shoulder and felt the world disappear under his feet.

Back in the room of requirements, they laid on their favourite beanbags and shared lazy kisses, soft touches and loving looks. The only constant sounds heard was soft breathing and sparkling from the fire.

" So I guess we will make the front page tomorrow, huh? "

" So full of yourself, Potter. Just assuming you will be on the front page. "

Harry chuckled and pushed Draco's hair back slowly and softly.

" I guess the fame got to my head. " Draco nodded and giggled, touching Harry's scar. Harry just laid there, allowing his sweetheart to explore it.

" Does it hurt? "

Harry shook his head slightly.

" Not anymore. It used to hurt whenever Voldemort was close. "

Draco nodded.

" I don't know why, but I always assumed it would be deeper… but you can barely feel it. " Harry laid back as he felt Draco's hands move over his forehead, and playing with his hair, and stroking his temples. He felt like he was in heaven.

" Hey, don't fall asleep now. "

" Mhh… but everything is so warm and soft and perfect.. " He felt his glasses being lifted off of his face and he opened his eyes to look at the blurry angel above him.

" So how blind are you actually?" Harry laughed and laid his hand on Draco's lower back.

" Put them on and find out for yourself. "

Draco put them on and blinked.

" Oh my goodness.. " they laughed and Draco pushed his hair back.

" Do they suit me? "

" I can't tell " Harry chuckled. Draco put the glasses back on his face and laid down on his chest. Harry smiled and played with his hair.

" Look at me? "

Draco turned his head and looked at Harry.

" What is it? " His warm hands gently held his face as Harry looked into his eyes.

" I think I might be turning crazy but I think I can actually see love in your eyes. " Draco grinned and leant forward.

" I was afraid you wouldn't notice. "

They shared a slow, loving kiss and Draco's mind started spinning again. There was something about those damn kisses that made his body weak and his mind blank. They made his blood flow in the complete opposite direction it needed to for him to be able to think clearly. When Harry finally pulled away, Draco whispered against his lips.

" What kind of spell is that?"

That earned him another loving kiss, and he felt Harry move up and lay him down against the soft beanbags. Darco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and let him kiss him over and over again. He could barely even register how nice it felt, because his brain wasn't really working properly. All he knew was that the room suddenly felt much warmer and his breathing was no longer as calm as it had been. It wasn't until Harry stopped that Draco realised just how much he liked it and pulled him back. So his was how making out felt. Draco suddenly understood the appeal. If he had been in his right mind, he had probably wondered if he was doing it right or if he looked stupid, but he couldn't be bothered to care. And when Harry's lips moved down onto his neck, his brain stopped thinking and just registered how good everything felt.

Harry didn't have the privilege of letting go of all logic. He had to focus on making his sweetheart feel good, feel loved and feel safe. But it was worth it when he felt Draco's hands move in his hair and his fast breathing, and those gorgeous little sounds he made when Harry sucked a bit harder.

It was only when Draco finally let out a proper moan that Harry decided that it was enough and pulled back. His lover whined and tried to pull him back, but Harry simply kissed his hand. Once Draco was back in reality, he was blushing like mad and couldn't look Harry in the eyes.

" If you gave me a hickey, I swear to god, Harry.. " He mumbled and Harry kissed his cheek softly.

" Don't worry, I was gentle " He slid his arm in under his neck and laid with him.

" You're cute when you're turned on. " Draco slapped his hand.

" I am not! " He turned away and glared at the wall. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his shy little ferret.

" Don't worry, I loved it too. " He murmured and felt his lover relax. And then they just laid there for a while, staring into the fire and enjoyed just being close to each other. Draco closed his eyes.

" I can suddenly see the appeal of having some idiot slobbering on your neck.. " He mumbled and felt Harry tighten his grip.

" Yeah? "

" Yeah, it's because it feels amazing. Before I couldn't see why people wanted to make out and be all slobbery with each other. How good could it be? But now… " He shuddered and Harry grinned.

" Glad you changed your mind. "

Draco nodded and cuddled into his love.

" So now, I'm taking your boner against my butt as a compliment. "

Harry laughed and kissed his cheek.

" Hey, Harry? " Ron turned over and looked at him. Draco had left him to take a shower in the dungeons so Harry decided to chill out in the tower for a bit.

" What's up? "

" Did the date go okay? Mom wants to know if she needs to make a shirt for Malfoy too this Christmas. "

Harry sighed.

" Yes and no. We only got like five minutes of peace before everyone else found us together.. but I did get to kiss him so that was great. "

" Nice mate, up top. " Harry laughed and high- fived his friend.

" Yeah, I think I'm gonna ask him to spend Christmas with me. That would be amazing. "

Ron smiled.

" I'm happy for you, mate. I can tell you caught it bad for him. "

" Sooo bad mate.. He is… oh, he is so amazing. "

Ron grinned and leant back.

" What's so amazing about him? "

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

" How thoughtful he is, and how much he cares about me, and how precious he is, and how he manages to be tiny and soft and fragile and still be taller than me.. "

Ron laughed.

" Yupp. A Severe case of love-sickness. I'm expecting hearts to fly around your head any moment now. "

Harry smiled and thought about how nice it had been to finally kiss him. And how it had been so very worth the wait. He wondered what Draco was up to now.

Because little did he know that his name was being moaned out loudly in a Slytherin shower in the dungeons. That Draco was standing in a stream of hot water, touching his neck and taking himself back a few minutes to when Harry had made him feel so good. And Harry certainly didn't know how good Draco felt and how loud he moaned when he pleasured himself, pretending that it was Harry's hand moving up and down his length. And that was probably for the best, since Harry would not be okay if he knew.

Draco sat on the shower floor, calming down from his high. He grinned and pushed his hair back. That had been… really good. Like, really really good. Then again, doing it while thinking about Harry was always good, but he didn't have to feel guilty about it anymore. At least he didn't think so… was it weird to masturbate to your boyfriend? Probably not.

But not everything was perfect. Sure, the warm water raining down on him was nice and all, but it would have been a million times better to lean back against Harry's chest than a cold bathroom wall. He sighed and turned the water off, slowly getting up. He really was hopeless. They hadn't been apart more than twenty minutes and he already missed him.

Harry opened the portrait door to the Gryffindor tower and grinned as he saw Draco waiting. He took his hand and showed him inside. There was immediate tension when Draco and Ron spotted each other, but Harry kept calm and sat down in the armchair next to the fire. Draco sat down on his lap and wrapped his arms around Harry possessively. That actually helped to ease the tension some. Draco relaxed more and Ron even smiled a bit. He mouthed " whipped " And Harry just stuck his tongue out and cuddled his ferret.

" It's much warmer up here than in the dungeons. " Draco mumbled.

" And it feels less… damp. "

" Your hair feels quite damp. " Harry raised his wand and Draco's eyes widened.

" No, NO, NO HARRY YOU DONT UNDERSTAND- YOU HAVE TO LET IT AIR-DRY OR- "

Harry waved his wand and Draco groaned as his hair dried up, turning into a poofy, wavy mess. Harry gasped softly with the stupidest look on his face.

" Not a word, Harry. " Draco growled as Harry started to pet him.

" Are you gonna say hi to Ron? " They both tensed and Ron blushed.

" Hey, Weasley.. " Draco said, not able to look at him directly.

" Hey, Malfoy. "

Harry smiled and rubbed Draco's back. They would hopefully warm up to each other eventually. But not too much.. but enough so Ron could be the best man at their wedding. Harry just grinned at the idea.

" What's with you? " Draco grinned and looked at him.

" Just thought of something. " Harry shrugged. Footsteps were suddenly coming down the stairs and Hermione appeared at the bottom of them. She smiled at them.

" Hi, everyone. "

Harry grinned. He couldn't be happier that Hermione wasn't weird about Draco being there. Draco looked at Harry, who gave him a reassuring smile.

" Hello. " He said quietly, looking at the floor. He felt really vulnerable right now. If this had been just a year ago, being in an empty room with the golden trio would have made him fear for his life. Hermione moved Ron's leg off of the couch so she could sit down and rolled her eyes.

" If you see my coming, why can't you just move your leg?"

Draco noticed Harry's expression changed slightly. He looked at him and Harry rolled his eyes and cocked his head in the others direction as they started arguing. He sighed and Draco kissed him softly.

" At least I'm not ruining anything. " He mumbled and Harry's expression went back to a grin.

" Hey guys, cut it out for ten minutes, we have a visitor. "

Hermione took a deep breath and sorted her hair out.

" I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. " Draco chuckled.

" I know. "

They exchanged smiles and Harry rested back. But he didn't get to be happy and content for too long.

" So. " Ron spoke up.

" Did you have a shower because Harry got you all sweaty? "

The room just sort of.. stopped.. to look at him like he was mental. Every single person in the room blushed. Harry, because Ron was talking about their personal intimacy, Draco, because he felt humiliated, and Hermione, because she was so embarrassed for what he had just said.

" Excuse me? " Draco managed to say finally.

" Well, did he screw you silly? "

Hermione let out a cry of embarrassment and desperately tried to hide in her own hair.

" No! " Draco said and Harry pulled him closer.

" Ah. So Yours doesn't let you in either, huh Harry? "

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Taking a second to process what had just been said. Before Harry could say anything, Hermione was up on her feet and the slap she gave Ron echoed thru the room, that made Draco flinch so hard Harry had to catch him. No one said a word until she exploded.

" HOW FUCKING DARE YOU RON WEASLEY!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT THEY DO, AND IT'S NOT YOUR PLACE TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT O- "

Harry kissed Draco's cheek and moved him off of his lap before going up to the couple. Hermione, red-faced with anger and Ron looking like he was about to shit himself. Harry grabbed both of their wrists and forced them to look at him.

" I am so fucking SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BOTH SCREAMING AND FIGHTING EVERYWHERE I FUCKING GO! I BROUGHT HIM HERE SO THAT MAYBE WE COULD ALL HANG OUT IN THE FUTURE BUT I DONT HONESTLY KNOW IF I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU TWO ANYMORE! I HAVE SO MANY THINGS I WANT TO SAY TO YOU I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN! I- "

Hermione grabbed his face and turned his head towards the shaking, sniffling Draco who was curled up in a corner, covering his ears. Harry dropped everything and hurried to him, kneeling down and stroking his leg.

" Shhhh~ shhh~ Draco~ I'm here, I'm sorry… " Harry super gently removed his hands from his ears and held them.

" Shhh~shh~shh~shh~ Take deep breaths, sweetheart… " He tried to remember everything they had learned about panic in communication, but his heart was racing and he couldn't think straight so he just went by feeling. He gently helped him wrap his arms around his neck and took him into his arms.

" There we go~ shhh~shh~shh~ " He gently rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair and patting his back. Once Draco was finally breathing normally again, Harry pulled back a bit and moved some hair out of his flustered, tear filled face. He used his sleeves to wipe his face and rubbed his back.

" Whats wrong Draco? "

The tears started flowing again and Draco weakly pushed him away. Harry kept shushing him but Draco fought tooth and nail with what little energy he had left and Harry did his best to restrain him.

" Draco, Draco, cal- "

" LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I HATE YOU, GET OUT OF MY LIFE, I DONT HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING! "

Harry let him go once he realised how desperate he sounded. Draco ran stumbling out of the common room and Harry was left with empty arms. Nobody said anything for a while. Harry finally got up and turned around to find his friends just sort of frozen where he had left them. Harry raised a finger and opened his mouth, but he just let it go and shook his head.

" Don't come to the room. "

Ron nodded silently and Harry just walked up into his bedroom and laid down in bed.

Finally, everything was quiet.

The stars had already appeared in the black sky and Ron hadn't come back to the room yet. Probably too scared. Good. Harry sighed and leant his head against the cold glass. Draco's words echoed in his head, and they were all he could think about.

I hate you.

Get out of my life.

He had probably heard those words from a younger Draco before, but not from the Draco he loved.

Loved.

Of course, he loved Draco. With all his heart. With all of his being. Maybe that's why it hurt so much. He sighed and drew a little stickman on the window. And then a friend for the stickman. He gave them little Santa hats and smiled to himself. He wondered if there was any chance in hell that Draco would agree to spend Christmas with him now.

He noticed something flying outside. A paper swan. Harry quickly opened the window and held his hand out. The little bird landed in his hand and he quickly brought it inside. It unfolded in his hand and Harry read the words:

 **I'm sorry. Don't hate me**

There were wet spots on the paper where he suspected Draco had been crying. Harry swallowed hard and waited for the note to turn back into a bird. As it eventually did, Harry whispered to it.

" Will you show me where he is?"

The little bird flew up and started guiding the way. Harry quickly grabbed a robe and hurried after it.

It led him to the owlery. Harry swallowed and carefully opened the door to hear faint sobbing.

" Draco? " He called out softly, and the sobbing stopped.

" Uhm... I don't know if you want to talk that fine but I would really like to talk to you.. would it be alright if I came up to you? "

" Yeah " Came a hoarse response and Harry hurried up the stairs. He saw Draco sitting on the floor with about fifty paper swans flying around. He smiled in amazement as he watched them all. He shook his head and focused on Draco.

" Can I come sit next to you? "

The blonde nodded and Harry took his robe off and kneeled down next to him, wrapping the robe around his shoulders. Draco put it on and cuddled into it.

" Thanks.. " Harry nodded and sat quietly next to him.

" I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you. I could never. And I don't know what I would do if you were to get out of my life, and I'm gonna drop my pride and say please, please don't leave me. "

Harry took his hand and held it lovingly.

" I'm not leaving you. I know you were really upset and you were desperate to get away. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear. "

Draco whimpered and desperately nuzzled into Harry's chest. Harry, of course, wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He let his loved one sobb in his arms as he looked up at the massive flock of paper birds. Even tho Draco was crying, he felt happy. He felt so relieved that he hadn't lost him. After a few minutes, Harry lifted Draco up into his lap and started to sort him out.

" That's it, no need to cry anymore. I love you just the same. "

They paused and looked each other in the eye.

" You love me? "

" I do. I do love you. With everything I have and maybe I'm not supposed to say until the third month or whatever it is but when I look at you I feel love. "

Draco pulled an expression Harry couldn't quite place. It held every single form of happiness mixed with surprise, mixed with confusion.

" I… I love you too. "

Harry grinned and they shared a single, loving kiss. Draco sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Loved. Actually loved. Actually loved by the kindest person in the whole world. A person he chose, who was handsome and strong and thoughtful and caring. He breathed in his scent and let him and the big robe warm him up. He smiled and felt ready to just go to sleep right there after such an exhausting day.

" Draco? "

" Mh? "

" Do you feel.. like… pressure to have sex? Sorry if it's awkward, but I feel like we should talk things thru. "

" No, it's okay. Talking is good. Uhm, no I actually feel no pressure at all. You have put no pressure on me at all, and I don't feel like you expect anything from me or that I owe you anything. "

Harry smiled and hugged him close.

" Just the way it's supposed to be. And I don't feel like you pressure me either. I feel like it's a bit early to take it that far already. You know what I mean? Like I want to do it, but just… not right now. I think we should start slowly. "

Draco nodded and smiled.

" I agree one hundred percent. "

Harry kissed his forehead lovingly and held him close.

" Anything you would like to talk about? "

Draco swallowed.

" Yeah… uhm… so you know how the Malfoy's have like a lot of money? "

" Yeah? "

" Uhm.. I still don't get access to it so… and I'm really ashamed to tell you this and I feel horrible but I don't think I can get you anything proper for Christmas this year. "

" Oh m- No, Draco d- " Harry kissed his head.

" Right, you know what I got for Christmas when I was eleven? "

Draco blinked.

" No? "

" A paperclip. "

" A paperclip?! "

" A paperclip. I don't care about gifts, it doesn't matter. I'm not with you to get gifts. I'm with you because I love you and I wanna give you lots of kissies and cuddles. " He kissed his cheek right next to his ear over and over and got that grin back on Draco's face.

" hmmm~ alright then but I'm still getting you something. "

" And I'm getting you something as well. But… speaking of Christmas, there was something I wanted to ask you. "

" Yeah? What is it? "

" Okay so.. I have spoken to my dad's and we would all, especially me, love to have you in our home for Christmas. "

Draco covered his mouth with his hands and gasped softly.

" You actually want to have me for Christmas? "

" There is nothing in the world that I want more. "

Draco took a deep breath and got himself together.

" I… I wouldn't feel right imposing on your first Christmas after the war and everything… "

" You're not imposing, you're a part of the family! "

" Harry you're gonna make me cry.. "

Harry kissed him softly and held him.

" They said they are both very excited to meet you. How about you spend a day there with us and if at night, you feel like you don't want to sleep there I will come with you back to Hogwarts. "

Draco hugged him tightly and sniffled.

" Thank you. Honestly, I can't even believe that you... "

They cuddled each other for a long while before Harry started worrying about the cold and tilted Draco's precious face up.

" Come sleep in my bed tonight. We will be completely alone in the room and I could really use some peace of mind before we have to get up tomorrow. "

Draco was too happy to protest and walked hand in hand back to the Gryffindor tower.

" Is it okay if I don't wear a shirt in bed? " Harry asked quietly as he handed Draco some of his clothes to sleep in. Draco grinned.

" Harry, you're stupid for even asking that. Of course, I want you to be shirtless all the time. " Harry laughed and kissed him.

" I'll give you some privacy. " He pulled the drapes closed and got changed into just his boxers and pyjamas bottoms. He removed his glasses and put them on his nightstand. He waited for Draco to tell him he was all done before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. Draco sighed happily and cuddled back into him.

" Now, if I wake up with a boner, I apologise. " Harry mumbled and Draco laughed.

" Don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment. "

They settled and Draco drew a little heart on Harry's hand.

" One more thing before you go to sleep. "

" mmh? "

" The reason I got so upset with all the screaming and slapping before is because it reminds me of when I lived at home. "

Harry tensed up, suddenly wide awake.

" My dad.. wasn't a nice man. He used to use his canes to beat me and he liked to slap me around and stuff. Once he pushed me down the stairs and didn't bother to check on me. He always said he only had a kid so the Malfoy name wouldn't die with him. Well, surprise, dickhead. Your only kid is super gay so fuck you. "

Harry held him as close as he could.

" I don't know if I should laugh or cry. I… that's horrible and i… 'm so sorry… "

" I don't want to talk about it all tonight. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to be angry. I just wanted to say that. We can talk about it tomorrow, right now I just want you to hold me and go to sleep. "

Harry sighed and kissed his shoulder softly.

" Alight then, if that's what you want, Sweetheart. "

Draco smiled peacefully.

" Can I sleep on your arm? " He whispered and Harry moved his arm up. They settled and Harry whispered.

" Sweet dreams. I love you. "

" I love you too, Harry. Good night. "


	9. Chapter 8

**(* I have realised that I can not let certain people get to me. Every single review I get about how I need to "check my grammar and spelling" has at least one word misspelt or missing. So yeah. Anyways, this fic will be paused because I sort of ran out of ideas- if you have any ideas for me please tell me- but I have inspiration for another Drarry fic that I will start writing and posting soon, so please look out for that :) Anyways, I made this chapter super long since I won't update very soon, and a fair warning to everyone:**

 **This chapter contains a sex scene.**

 **Yes, out gay babies finally got to it, and it's the most innocent, pure, adorable thing I have ever written. This chapter is just pure fluffyness. Please review!**

When Harry opened his eyes, he had Draco's hair in his face. Not a little, but all of it. Harry grinned and pulled back. However, this was not as easy as he thought it would be. Draco was laying on his arm, His back pressed tightly against his chest. Draco was keeping Harry's arm tightly around his waist, and had his fingers locked together with both of his hands. Their legs were tightly tangled together as well, so Harry accepted his fate and just rested there with him. He only got to have peace for a few moments before he remembered what Draco had told him last night about his father. And that didn't make him want to crawl out of bed, that made him want to hold him tighter. His precious Draco being treated like that… He couldn't even wrap his mind around it. How could anyone want to hurt this precious little human being? He sighed and buried his face back into his hair. If only he had known.. he could have saved him from his home, and from the death eaters, and from all the hatred.

Well, he would just help guide him back into the light.

After all, the sun was rising.

Harry gave him a few more minutes before humming to him.

" Sweetheart~ Wake up ~ " Harry cooed and stroked his hand with his thumb. The blonde moved a tiny bit but still wouldn't wake up. Harry kissed his shoulder.

" Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince named Draco Malfoy who just wouldn't wake up~ "

Draco grinned and squeezed his hand.

" Fine. " He mumbled, and Harry kissed his shoulder.

" Did you sleep okay? "

" Mmmh…" Harry grinned.

" Not a morning person? "

Draco shook his head and simultaneously buried his face in the pillow. Harry chuckled and lovingly stroke his hair.

" Not when I don't get to wake up myself.. " He mumbled.

" Draco, we need to get dressed. "

" Nooooo~ " He whined and turned back over, wrapping his arms around Harry's chest. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed his head.

" Do you prefer me without clothes? "

" Obviously. "

Harry laughed and cuddled him for a few minutes. He was so soft and warm that Harry started doubting if they really had to go to class today. He had to remind himself that they didn't have many weeks left in school until he got to bring Draco home for Christmas.

Those weeks went very quickly and before they even knew it, Harry carried Draco's bag on his shoulder as they apparated outside the school gates.

Draco looked at his home for the next couple of days. It wasn't the mansion he had expected, but a pretty small house in a little village. He looked at Harry, who grinned at him. Harry held his hand as he leads the way up to the front door. He opened it and shouted.

" I'm home! "

A kind looking man with scars on his face appeared from the kitchen with a grin.

" Harry! " they hugged each other tightly and Draco just sort of stood back.

" And you must be Draco, welcome. " The man extended his hand and Draco took it.

" Nice to meet you. " He said quietly.

" Call me Remus, alright? So good to finally meet you, Harry had told us so much about you. "

Draco looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow, but Harry just grinned.

" Where's dad? "

" He is out shopping. He suggested every sleepover requires popcorn so... "

Harry laughed and shook his head. He grabbed Draco's bag and took his hand gently.

" Do you wanna check out the room? " Draco nodded and they headed upstairs. Draco couldn't help but notice all the photographs. They were everywhere. Pictures of Harry and his friends, pictures of Harry, pictures of Harry and his dads, pictures of his dads, pictures of people Draco didn't recognise… They finally entered Harry's room and Draco grinned. It wasn't that big, but it was cosy. Fairylights hung in the ceiling, and the bed looked big and roomy. There was a bookshelf, a closet, a desk and a big window with a few house plants.

" It's nice. " He looked at Harry, who set his bag down on his bed. Harry smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed.

" Good enough for Mr. Malfoy? "

" Shush, Potter. " He sat down on his lap and kissed him softly. Harry giggled.

" I won't shut up if that's what I get for talking. " Draco grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck.

" Well if you shut up, I can kiss you again. "

They leant in and shared a soft kiss. But they didn't get to have peace for long because they were interrupted by a cough. Draco blushed and Harry looked over to see both his dads stand in the doorway, grinning. Harry blushed and grinned in embarrassment.

" Hi, dad… " He laughed and Draco just couldn't seem to speak.

" You must be Draco, huh? "

He nodded silently, barely daring to look at him, but too scared not to look at him.

" That's enough pads, let's leave them both alone. " Sirius frowned.

" But I just got my boy home! I haven't hugged him or anything yet! "

Harry carefully moved Draco off of his lap and went to hug his dad tightly.

" You know I'm just teasing, right? "

Harry nodded and grinned.

" But I'm not sure Draco does. "

" I'll be nice to him. "

" Thank you. Don't scare him away. "

Remus sat down on the bed and smiled at Draco.

" He is harmless, he is just an idiot. We are really happy to have you here. "

Draco smiled and nodded.

" Thank you for letting me stay here. "

" It's our pleasure. Are you hungry? "

" No, we just had breakfast like an hour ago. "

Remus nodded and rubbed his arm.

" Come on now, let the boys settle in. "

" But Moony~ "

" No, time to go. They will come downstairs when they are ready. " Remus took his hand and dragged his puppy out of the room. Harry looked at Draco and laughed.

" Sorry about that. " He sat down next to his and kissed him softly. Draco rolled his eyes.

" I see where you got your personality from. " They made eye contact and laughed together, And Harry realised that everything was okay. He was home, and he had his family, and he had Draco, who could get used to his dads, and every single person in this house loved him.

Everything was okay.

That evening, they all sat around the table, eating waffles together. Not the most Christmasy food, but it was delicious so they didn't care. Harry and Draco were forced to tell the story of how they got together and made Remus sigh.

" If only that could have been us, hm? "

" Yeah… I think we lacked some Gryffindor courage. "

They talked about school, they talked about food, they talked about Christmas and interests and Draco just seemed to get along with them, which was all Harry had wished for christmas. When they all sat together on the couch with blankets and hot drinks, Harry and Draco actually dared to be affectionate towards each other again. Harry leant against Draco's chest as they all watched a muggle movie, and with a quick glance at his two dads,' Draco began softly stroking his hair. Harry fell asleep about half an hour into the film, and Draco carefully put their mugs on the table. He whispered to his dads to look over and they all giggled softly. Sirius moved closer and carefully removed his glasses and put them on the table. He stroke his boy's hair back and softly kissed his forehead.

" Does he take good care of you? " He whispered and Draco nodded.

" He.. he is amazing in every single way possible. He is.. he is wonderful. "

" And you take good care of him? " Draco swallowed.

" I… I do my best, sir. " Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair.

" That's good enough, kid. "

Draco felt warm inside. Not because of the hot chocolate, but because he felt so… loved. Harry loved him, and slept on his chest, and invited him to spend Christmas with him and his family, who also accepted him and made sure he felt welcome and ruffled his hair and… He had never known home until now. That's what he felt like.

When the movie was over, Remus declared that it was time to go to bed for everyone. Draco smiled and stroke Harry's hair.

" Harry~ time to go up to bed. " Harry yawned and moved around in the bundle of blankets. Draco untangled him and giggled.

" Do you need your glasses?"

" No isalright… " He mumbled and looked around, slightly confused. Draco laughed and Harry turned towards him.

" Oh, there you are. "

" Yeah, here I am. " Draco held his arms out and Harry thumped back down on his chest. As they giggled together and shared little kisses, they became unaware that Remus and Sirius were watching them, sharing looks. Remus finally stood up and reminded them of bedtime. Draco blushed madly but Harry just smiled and shrugged. He gave his dads big hugs before taking Draco's hand and walked upstairs with him.

Draco smiled and let go of his hand.

" I'm gonna go to the bathroom and change. "

" Alright~ " Harry kissed his cheek and opened his wardrobe and picked out his pyjamas. Draco took his entire bag and quietly walked across the hall and into the small bathroom. He took deep breaths and turned on some cold water. He was exhausted, he knew that, but it was like his mind refused to register the fact. He splashed his face with cold water and made sure he didn't smell bad before bending down and getting his long pyjama-bottoms out. Harry had said that he didn't care what he wore to bed, but Draco wrote that off as a lie. And even if it wasn't, he still wanted to look good. He put on the warm, loose bottoms with little Christmas trees on and looked in the mirror. The last few weeks had gone so fast. He felt like he had just been going thru the motions. He had just been doing the schoolwork and cuddled up to Harry. He couldn't even remember any specific details. He sighed. He would really take these days off to slow his life down. Savour the hours of the day, talk properly, allow himself to experience and feel what was happening.

When he walked back into Harry's bathroom, He was laying in bed, reading a book. He smiled and put his bag down and crawled into bed.

" What are you reading? " Draco laid on his shoulder and Harry wrapped an arm around him.

" It's a muggle book. I find it really funny to read about how muggles imagine the magic world. " He smiled and kissed Draco's forehead.

" You tired? "

" Yeah. " Draco yawned and settled against his lover.

" But I don't mind if you wanna read, the light doesn't bother me. "

Harry shook his head and put the book down.

" No, I'm tired too. " He smiled and turned the light off, laying down properly and wrapping both arms around his love. Draco sighed happily and yawned again.

" Everything had gone so fast.. "

" Yeah, I know what you mean. We haven't properly talked in like… forever. Like an actually conversation.. "

" We should do that someday. Not tonight tho. "

" No, not tonight. " Harry giggled and stroke his hair.

" Now, we just rest. And tomorrow we can set up the tree together. All four of us. "

" That sounds really nice. " Draco mumbled sleepily. Harry's fingers ran lazily over his warm, bare back and he took deep breaths of his lover's scent. He felt incredibly blessed to be the one allowed to hold him.

" We have a rule tho. "

" Hm? "

" We don't use magic to decorate. "

" That's nice. " Draco was barely even listening. His brain was slowly shutting down all thought. Harry kissed his forehead softly.

" Sweet dreams, Draco. "

" Sweet dreams, Harry. "

And with that, Draco fell asleep. He sighed softly and let his consciousness go, trusting that Harry's arms would keep him safe. Harry stayed awake for a few minutes, keeping his eyes closed and did nothing. He never got to do nothing nowadays, so he savoured these movements. But not even Harry could stay awake for much longer. He fell asleep with a sigh and drifted off.

Draco slowly opened his eyes and was slightly confused for a second. But then he remembered he had come to spend Christmas in heaven and smiled. He gently pushed Harry's chest and grinned.

" Harry~ " He kissed his nose softly. It felt so nice to see him without his glasses, and with messy hair and his mouth open. He wasn't perfect, but as if by some cruel joke of nature, he was still perfect. He felt Harry's arms pull him in closer and he grinned happily. He knew he should be a good boyfriend and let him sleep for as long as he wanted… but he didn't do that.

" Good morning. " Harry just mumbled and nuzzled his face into Draco's neck. The blond relaxed and stroke his hair softly. Maybe they were in no hurry to wake up, but at least he wasn't alone now. He felt Harry's fingers tangle into his hair and he giggled.

" Are you actually here? " Harry mumbled and Draco grinned up against the ceiling.

" I'm here. "

" In my bed? "

" In your bed. "

" Wow. "

Draco laughed and sat up, looking down at his love.

" Come on, I'm hungry. "

Harry nodded and stretched. He yawned loudly and sat up next to him. He wrapped his strong arm around Draco's shoulder and gave him a little squeeze.

" Slept well? "

Draco nodded and Harry kissed his temple. They got out of bed and got dressed, pretending not to look at each other. Harry ran a hand thru his hair and sighed.

" You go ahead and go downstairs, I gotta go to the bathroom. "

" But what if your parents yell at me? "

Harry shook his head.

" You'll be fine. They like you. "

" How do you know?"

" Because they let me sleep with you. If you were an ass they would have said so by now. "

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss on Harry's warm shoulder.

" Alright, fine. "

" Now… where the hell did I put my glasses?"

" You probably left them downstairs. Can you find the bathroom without them? "

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

" Hopefully. "

They shared a soft kiss, and Draco sighed happily.

" Why do you wear glasses by the way? I mean, I'm not stupid, I understand that your eyesight is bad, but you know. " Draco let his arms lay loose around Harry's neck and looked into his beautiful green eyes. They were so pretty in the morning for some reason. Extra beautiful somehow. He lashes seemed thicker and his eyes somehow more glittery.

" I'm very near sighted. " Harry explained.

" So I have a hard time seeing things that aren't right in front of my face. "

Draco leant his forehead against Harrys and put his nose right up against his.

" Can you see me? "

They laughed together and Harry stole a kiss.

" Yes, and you're very pretty. "

Draco giggled and they went their separate ways. He hummed quietly to himself as he went down the stairs. He was met by glittery tinsel on the walls, around the windows, a candlestick on the table, and colourful lights wherever he looked.

" Oh, you're awake. " Sirius smiled up at him and raised his mug in greetings.

" Good morning, Sir. " Sirius shook his head.

" I'm Sirius. None of that 'sir' business. You want coffee?"

Draco blinked but soon gathered his thoughts. He realised that he was offered coffee by Harry's father and also that he hated coffee.

" Y-yeah I would love some. but I don't want to be any trouble or anything. "

" No trouble. Moony woke me up at six to decorate the house so there is plenty of coffee ready in the kitchen. "

Draco cringed at the thought but smiled and followed Harry's dad into the kitchen. Remus Lupin was standing by the kitchen counter, seemingly baking something.

" Good morning, Sir. " Draco said quietly and Remus turned around.

" Oh, Are you up already? " Sirius glared at him.

" Already? You had me up like four hours ago. "

" Shush, you're grown, you don't need sleep. " Sirius gave him a look and Remus kissed him on the cheek.

" You did such a good job with the lights~ " He murmured and Sirius grinned against his will. Harry entered the room and rolled his eyes. He had found his glasses and looked somewhat annoyed.

" Really? In front of Draco? " The both men laughed, but Harry just shook his head and walked up to his love.

" Sorry about that. " Harry tucked his head under Draco's chin and sighed. Draco wrapped an arm around him.

" Don't be. It distracted Sirius from getting me coffee. " He whispered in his ear and made Harry look up.

" But you hate coffee? "

" I know but I couldn't tell him that. " Harry looked into his eyes for a few moments before laughing softly and kissing his nose.

" Who gave you permission to be so fucking precious? " Draco blushed and looked down. He didn't know if he had earned the title precious, but it still made his heart feel warm when Harry said it.

" Alright, here is your coffee. " Sirius held the mug out, and Harry took it.

" Thanks, dad. "

" That wasn't for you. "

" Yes, it was. "

" Fair enough. "

Draco laughed and sat down by the table. Harry just sort of followed along and sat down in Draco's lap like it was nothing. Draco was surprised but said nothing. He didn't mind if this was going to be a new thing they did because Harry's butt was soft and he weighed nothing and it was nice to have him so close. It felt like a mini cuddle.

" Dad, what are you baking? "

" Gingerbread dough. I thought we could all make some and put frosting on them. "

" Yeah, sounds fun. " Harry smiled and sipped his coffee. Draco nodded very subtly just in case "we" didn't include him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

" You want anything to eat, love? " Harry asked and leant a little bit to be able to look back at him.

" Are you gonna have anything? "

" Yeah, I was gonna make a grilled cheese. "

" Why would you grill cheese? Wouldn't it just drip down onto the coal? "

Harry took a few moments to realise before he laughed.

" No, si- oh whatever I'll just make you one and see if you like it.

Draco was surprised to find out that a " Grilled cheese" wasn't just grilled cheese, but melted cheese in between bread with butter and spices. It was heavenly, and if it hadn't burnt his tongue, he would have eaten it all in like three seconds. The day just went by happily, they all baked together, decorated the tree together, Harry and Draco cuddled on the couch for many hours and they ended the day by putting all Christmas presents under the tree. That was the only time of the day when there wasn't a bright grin on Draco's face. His presents were so small, and cheap and he was very embarrassed. Harry, however, didn't care at all and Sirius and Remus gave him a hug for insisting on getting them something as well. That did make Draco smile again. He looked over at Harry. His kind smile looked so beautiful with the colourful Christmas lights casting a soft light on his face and reflecting in his eyes. A warm feeling spread from his heart out thru every vein in his body.

This was home.

The light in Harry's eyes.

That was home.

That was love.

As they walked upstairs together, there was something new in the way they tangled their fingers together. When they shut the door behind them, Harry's heart sped up like something was going to happen. Draco looked into his eyes as he locked the door and moved up to Harry, putting his hands around his waist. There were so much warmth and love in the way they carefully kissed each other, and in the way, Harry lovingly stroke Draco's cheek. They both tried to pull each other closer as their kiss got more and more heated. But this time, there was something more. A deeper desire. Harry pulled back and looked deep into Draco's eyes. They just paused for a few seconds, to make sure the other felt the same. They both quietly nodded before pulling each other towards the bed.

Harry laid Draco down on his bed and Draco pulled his love on top, kissing him passionately and wrapping his legs around his waist.

He wanted this.

He wanted him.

He hadn't been sure up until this point but now there was no doubt in his mind. And he wanted to tell Harry but his mouth was currently busy. He felt Harry's hands carefully touch his body. There were so much heat and electricity in his touches, even tho they were so careful and respectful. He loved it even though it was frustrating him to no end. His hormones took over his mind and he grabbed Harry's collar and pushed him away.

" Silencing spell and shirt of. "

Harry grinned, panting, and sat up. Draco watched as he reached back and pulled his shirt off, flinging it across the room. Draco grinned and reached up, touching his chest and abs.

" Giving me a strip-tease, Harry? " They giggled together and Harry kissed him gently.

" Yeah, isn't it sexy? "

" So sexy. "

" Can I help you with yours? "

Draco nodded and Harry slid his hands in under Draco's jumper and helped gently remove it. Harry tossed it in the general direction of his own shirt and went to kiss Draco's chest when he gently patted his shoulder.

" Spell. "

" Right. " Harry sat back up between Draco's legs and reached for his wand.

" How do muggles do this without spells? "

" They stay quiet. "

" That sounds horrible. "

Harry cast a silencing spell on the door and on every wall just to make sure. Harry put his wand down and gave Draco an unsure look. Now when they were out of their hot haze, he was getting nervous. But he was met with Draco's warm smile and he bent back down and felt his arms wrap around his neck.

" I am so.. in love with you. I love you. I.. " Draco smiled and sighed a bit.

" You know? "

" Yeah, I know exactly. But you're being too precious to grope now. "

Draco giggled and playfully kissed Harry's neck.

" Sowwy~ " he whispered as he spread loving kisses up and down Harry's warm skin. His lover sighed and leant his head back. Draco took this as a sign that it felt good and continued to spread wet kisses over his warm skin. He kissed over his perfect collarbones and a little bit down on his chest.

" I can't reach any further.." He whispered as he ran his hands up and down his toned sides. Harry snapped out of his pleasure induced haze and captured his lover's lips in a kiss.

" It's my turn anyways. " He mumbled and laid his lover back down. Draco felt a wave of excitement wash over him as Harry started taking off his pants. He kicked his own of and bit his lip in anticipation, any insecurity or doubt was out of mind at this point. Harry smirked lovingly at him and took his waist into his strong hands. Draco laid his head back and felt the lips he kissed as soon as he had the opportunity to gently press against his neck. The sensation was distracting, to say the least. A single kiss wiped out his thoughts and made his body melt into the bed. It was so easy to just slip into that warm, soft haze. His lovely kisses moved down his neck, over his chest and shoulders, down his stomach and stopped at his waistband.

" May I take these off? " Harry whispered and lovingly stroke his thigh. Draco blushed and looked up at the ceiling, feeling how hard he was already.

" I-if you take yours off too. "

He felt Harry move on the bed and assumed that was his love getting completely naked. Moments later he felt his hands lovingly take his underwear off. He felt so incredibly vulnerable. He swallowed and didn't dare look down. Oh, it felt like he was gonna cry. What if Harry didn't think he was attractive? What if he was dis- OH. He felt Harry's fingers wrap around his lower shaft and his mouth spread warm kisses around his base. Draco bit his lip and closed his eyes. He had expected some sort of intense thunderbolt of pleasure as soon as the love of his life touched him down there, but that just wasn't how reality worked. This pleasure was slow, and warm, and lingering. Harry's hand moved up and down and places loving kisses on his thighs. Draco sighed and dared to look down. Oh, Harry looked so hot. And naked. Those two were not completely unrelated.

" Harry. "

Harry looked up and Draco sat up halfway, trying to get Harry to come up to him. His lover complied and crawled up, kissing his beautiful boy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and laid back down.

" I want you. " Harry bit his lip.

" Like… want me want me? "

Draco nodded and they both blushed.

" I really want you too. Because… I love you. I really really love you. "

Draco smiled. He had never quite imagined love going hand in hand with sex. Not this close anyways. He knew to only have sex with people he loved, but he never thought of sex as being love.

" I really really love you too. " Draco whispered. They looked at each other tenderly. The boy who lived, the most famous person in the wizarding world, and the Malfoy heir, a child who had been forced into darkness. None of that mattered now. They were allowed to just be Harry and Draco, two awkward, naked teenagers who had fallen in love. Nothing but humans. For once in their life, they could just be. And right now, they were two young boys trying to figure out sex together.

" So.. do you.. are you… who is gonna..? " Harry blushed more and more.

" I'll… I'll bottom?"

" Okay. " Harry nodded and bit his lip.

" I probably can't… just start right? I mean.. that would hurt you. "

" Yeah. " Draco whispered.

" Even though it's torture to wait. " They both giggled together and shared a soft kiss.

" Yeah, I know.. should I get… lube? Or lotion or something? " Draco nodded and Harry nodded back. He got up and quickly wrapped a robe around himself.

" Hurry. "

" I will, I promise. " They kissed again and Harry hurried out of the room. Draco laid on his bed, his heart pounding. He slowly reached down and touched his entrance, thinking about what was about to happen. He wondered if it would be painful, or if it would feel amazing, or if Harry was going to like it, or if he should be doing this at all. He wanted this. He had fantasised about it for so long, and just the thought of it was extremely arousing. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, just like Harry had, to relief himself. He let out a sigh of pleasure and wished for Harry to hurry.

As he heard the door open, he mediately stopped and blushed as if doing something sexual wouldn't be expected in this situation.

" Lock the door. " He reminded him and sat up on the bed.

" No, no you don't need to get up. " Harry sat down on the bed and sat two tubes down on the nightstand.

" Well, I want to because I feel awkward being the only one naked and laying on the bed with a full hard on. " He laughed and Harry quickly took his robe off. He wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and kissed him softly. " Sorry. " Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and giggled to himself. " Wow.. this is so far of from how I imagined my first time. "

Harry frowned.

" Yeah sorry. " Draco kissed him.

" No! I meant in a good way. I thought it was gonna be when I was married off to some rich girl my family knew and it would be an awkward wedding night. But instead, i get to be with the one I love. In his bed, in his arms, having fun and just slowly figure this thing out. "

" Aww… Draco.. " Harry looked at him tenderly and stroke his cheek softly.

" So hurry up before I handle it myself. " They laughed and rested their foreheads together. Harry lovingly made Draco lay down again and kissed his neck a few times.

" Which one should we use? " He asked quietly.

" Your pick. " Draco whispered back. Harry reached out and grabbed one of the tubes. Draco closed his eyes and heard him open it with a little * **pop*.**

He turned his head away so Harry wouldn't see how scared he was. He wanted this, but he was terrified.

" Fingers first, right? " Draco nodded and felt Harry kiss his chest.

" Try to relax, I promise I will be super careful. " Draco smiled a bit.

" I know you will. " He gasped a tiny tiny bit as the cold lube touched his skin. He quickly got used to it and was able to enjoy the way Harry's fingers moved over his entrance, gently spreading the substance. Draco let out a little sound as Harry pushed his finger just a tiny bit into him. Harry stopped and made sure he was okay before he kept going. Draco leant his head back and focused on feeling his finger go slowly in and out of him, going just a bit deeper in each time he pushed passed his tense muscles.

" Are you feeling okay? " Harry asked softly, placing a little kiss on his stomach. Draco smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I'm okay. It feels a little weird but it doesn't hurt. "

" Should we.. add another? "

" Yeah, go ahead. Carefully tho. " Harry smiled and placed a little kiss on his hip.

" As careful as I can. " Draco sighed and shut his eyes as a second finger entered him. He felt Harry stop and knew what he was waiting for. Draco did his best to relax as he panted just a little bit.

" Yeah, go ahead… It doesn't hurt... " He let out another sigh, indicating that he was enjoying it. Harry dared to take his chances and started moving his fingers again, very slowly. A quiet hum was heard from Draco and he grinned to himself. At least he was doing something right. After a few minutes of Harry moving his fingers in wider motions, twisting them and generally experimenting, Draco gently wrapped his fingers around Harry's wrist and tried to push his fingers in deeper.

" More. " He whispered silently, almost beggingly. Harry kissed his fingers to gently tell him to let go before he pushed his fingers deeper into his love. A lewd moan escaped Draco's lips and Harry shuddered. He sounded so perfect. His cute little toes curled into the sheets, his legs moved a little, his soft hands closed up into fists. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. He moved his fingers back and forth and earned another whiny moan from his lover. Harry bit his lip as he picked up a little bit of pace and Draco actually started moving. He arched his back a bit of the bed, his legs moved on Harry's sides, he moved his head from side to side and he folded his arms back and gripped the pillows Harry had set up for him.

" How does that feel? " Harry murmured and Draco just grinned.

" Amazing. Bloody amazi- ah~… " Harry couldn't remember being this turned on in his entire life. His blood was rushing, his breathing picked up a little and he just couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. Without asking, he added a third finger and felt Draco tense up with a surprised moan. Harry froze to make sure he wasn't hurting him.

" Too much? " He asked softly, but Draco shook his head.

" Keep going " Was the only words he could manage to speak, so Harry did as he was told and Draco bit his lip and grinned as he moaned. Harry could have moaned from just listening to him. After a few more minutes, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry, slightly dazed.

" I-I think I'm ready.." Harry slowed down his movements.

" You sure? We can keep going, we have all night you know. " They shared a soft kiss and Draco smiled.

" I'm sure. Besides, I feel bad to just leave you to take care of me. "

" Trust me, I'm enjoying it. The view is amazing. " He very gently pulled his fingers out and was quite pleased when Draco's body tried to keep them inside.

" Well, I imagine real sex is pretty amazing too. " Harry smirked to himself.

" Sounded pretty real just a few seconds ago. "

Draco blushed and giggled a bit. Harry reached and grabbed a pillow, gently placing it under Draco's lower back.

" Just in case. "

" Good thinking. " They didn't say much more after that. They closed their eyes and shared a few loving kisses. Slow, desperate kisses. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and tangled his fingers into his messy hair as he looking into his eyes lovingly.

" Scared, Potter? " He whispered, running his thumb over his warm neck.

" You wish. " Harry whispered back, holding his hips gently.

" Yeah, I do. Then I wouldn't be the only one. " Draco said with a nervous smile. Harry gave his forehead a safety-kiss and whispered gently.

" I'm terrified too. "

They both smiled and closed their eyes, just cuddling a bit. It made Draco feel better. It made him feel very warm inside.

" Ready when you are. " He whispered and Harry nodded. He waited a couple of seconds before pulling back a little and getting into position.

" You have to tell me if it hurts. "

" I will. And you have to stop if I say so. "

" Of course. " they looked into each other's eyes, having a conversation in a language that didn't have words. After a while, they gave each other a quick nod and Harry bit his lip as he looked down to enter his lover for the very first time. Draco leant his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax as much as he could. He swallowed and tried to keep calm as he felt Harry press against his skin. He felt him very, very slowly enter him. So many things rushed thru his mind.

 _It's never going to fit. I'm going to break. I'm going to die! No, okay, keep calm.._ _Harry isn't gonna feel good.. I'm never going to do this right.._

Harry let out a long, deep moan and all those thoughts were washed away. He dared open his eyes to see Harry, his head leant backwards, his mouth half open and his eyes shut softly. He looked so insanely gorgeous. Like a god had come down to earth. Harry kept pushing in and Draco gasped.

" S-stop, stop stop! " Harry opened is eyes and looked like he was going to panic.

" Sorry! " Draco took his hand and laid back.

" J-just.. let me get used to it a bit. " Draco whispered and Harry nodded, lacing their fingers together and just holding as still as he could. He brought Draco's hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

" You okay? Should we stop? " Draco shook his head.

" Just dont move.. uuuuh~ it feels so big.. " Harry blushed. Well, it might **feel** that way but he really just had the tip in. Not that that wasn't good, it felt fucking incredible. It felt tight, and hot and wet and everything Harry had imagined. He bit his lip and put his hand on Draco's lower stomach.

" Does that help at all? "

Draco stopped for a few moments.

" ….. Yeah. Yeah, it actually does for some reason. "

" Does it hurt at all? "

" It doesn't hurt.. it's more like.. it could easily hurt but right now it's mostly like pressure and my muscles are really confused. " He grinned and looked up at his love.

" I think you can keep going now. "

" Are you sure? "

Draco nodded, and Harry kissed him softly as he very gently started pushing in again. Draco sighed and let his head drop back down onto the pillows. Draco suddenly tugged Harry downwards and Harry of course complied. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close.

" You okay? "

" Keep going. " Draco's whisper sounded more like a sigh and Harry did as he was told. He ran his thumb over his back and whispered little things to his love.

" You're doing amazing, Draco~ I love you so much~ half in now~ mmh~you're just so pretty tonight~ ah~ almost there now~ " Draco was just laying there, eyes closed, semi listening to Harry's words. The thing he was most aware of was his hands. How he kept his hand on his stomach, and how his thumb ran soothingly over his back. Before he knew it, Harry kissed his cheek and told him that he was all in. Draco sighed slowly and opened his eyes, loosening his grip and allowing Harry to pull up a bit.

" I'll wait a few minutes. "

" Yeah. " Draco nodded and tried to move his legs a little.

" It feels so weird. " He giggled, and Harry grinned, so happy to see him smile.

" But nice. Like, I like it. It's good weird. "

they shared a happy kiss and just spent a few moments cuddling together. When Harry accidentally moved a little, Draco gasped softly.

" Sorry. "

" No, keep doing it. " they looked at each other and exchanged nervous smiles. Harry tried to move, just a little, and Draco made a few uncomfortable faces before he could relax. It didn't take long before Harry started enjoying himself. Draco could tell by the stupid grin on his face and the way he couldn't help but lean his head back and close his eyes. Draco reached out and stroke his hair.

" Feel good, love? "

" God yes~ " Harry murmured and opened his eyes. Draco matched his smile and gave him permission to move more. Draco let out a moan like a sigh and started enjoying the motion. It became nicer and nicer, the more he got used to it. As he gradually gave Harry permission to move more, the more he enjoyed himself. In a few minutes, he was moaning along with his love, feeling just as good as he did. Soon, he didn't give permission anymore but begged. Begged for him to move more, move faster, move harder. He didn't worry anymore because he couldn't think. It felt so raw. So dirty. So natural. All he knew was that his body felt amazing and Harry felt amazing and he sounded amazing and his kisses were amazing. Draco moaned out his name and felt Harry grip harder on his hips. He moaned his name over and over until he was interrupted by a sensation he had never felt before. He had no control over the wailing moan he let out, or how his eyes opened up wide to see past the stars that appeared in front of them. It was so good it was almost on the verge of painful, and wiped out every thought except one;

More.

He tugged on Harry's hair and desperately begged for him to thrust against that spot again until he once again felt it and cried out in bliss, this time shutting his eyes tightly. Harry got the hint and focused only on that area, robbing Draco of all control. Draco had no idea how long this went on, how many times he cried out Harry's name, or how many times they made the bedboard slam against the wall. Neither did Harry, he was way too busy to keep count of such trivial things When he had the most gorgeous person in the whole world right in front of him, moaning like there was no tomorrow. Harry felt a surge of excitement as he became aware that it was him who made him feel so good. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold back from finishing but he couldn't tell Draco that at the moment because Draco was no longer on planet earth, but on cloud nine. It wasn't until his lover cried out and told Harry that he was going to finish that Harry could tell him that he felt the exact same sensation. After that, it didn't take many seconds for their minds to become completely clouded, their bodies to tense up and before they knew it, they were both panting hard, sticky, sweaty, and happier than ever. After a few seconds of getting his breath back, Harry carefully pulled out and laid down next to his Love, who turned and cuddled up in his arms. They held each other tightly as they very slowly regained their ability to think.

Minutes later, Draco kissed Harry's shoulder and whispered to him.

" You're amazing. "

Harry grinned and squeezed him tightly.

" I love you so insanely much. I'm so happy. "

" I'm happy too… I love you… " Harry reached for his wand and quickly cleaned them and the bed up.

" Feel like talking or sleeping? " He murmured.

" Sleeping. " Draco extended his arm and Harry said down on it.

" What time is it even?"

Harry groaned and turned over.

" 1:34 am. "

Draco grinned.

" We didn't hurry. "

" We didn't need to. "

Draco shook his head and they snuggled up together.

" We can save talking for tomorrow. "

" Agreed. Sleep tight, Draco. "

" Sweet dreams, Harry. "

And they both very quickly drifted off to sleep, held tight and secure in each other's arms.

Draco was the first to wake up, and the first thing on his mind was last night. It was such a blurry memory as if he had been very drunk when it happened. He mostly remembered the feelings. The Pleasure, the love, the pressure on his muscles, Harry's hands, Harry. He looked over and saw Harry sleeping, just like he always did. Nothing in his expression could have revealed that they had both given each other their first times last night. Speaking of that, it hurt. Not a lot, but it hurt. He gently rocked Harry.

" Sweetheart~wake up~ "

Harry moved a bit and mumbled something.

" Baby, I'm in pain. "

Harry's eyelids snapped open and he was up within a second. Draco giggled at his horrified expression.

" Good morning. "

" Where does it hurt? " Draco reached up and stroked his cheek softly.

" Calm down, it's not that bad. "

" I hurt you. "

" You didn't! Just calm down, Sweetheart. " Harry relaxed a little bit and took his hand lovingly.

" Did you sleep well? " He asked softly, and Draco smiled.

" Yeah. Better than ever actually. " Harry finally smiled and relaxed a bit. He stroke Draco's hair softly.

" Last night was fun, huh? "

Harry smiled and nodded, stroking his cheek.

" Are you in pain? "

" Only a little. Like here in my hips and in my lower back. "

Harry nodded and kept stroking his hair.

" Would a hot bath help? " Draco nodded.

" Yeah probably. But cuddle me first. " Harry couldn't help but smile and laid his head on Draco's chest, looking up at him.

" You look pretty from this angle too. "

Draco grinned and stroke Harry's hair lovingly.

" Did you feel good last night?" Harry almost laughed at the question.

" Insanely good. I couldn't even think while it was happening. "

" No, me neither. Not when we actually got the hang of it. "

" When you started getting really loud I thought you were in pain. "

" Pfft, I felt so good my brain couldn't even process it. "

They made eye contact and laughed with blushed spreading on their faces.

" I can't believe we actually did it. It feels so… you know what I mean? " Draco looked up at the ceiling while he played with Harry's hair.

" Yeah, I know. Like, I never expected that it would actually happen. "

" Right? " Draco sighed happily.

" But I'm really glad it did. "

" Me too. " Harry kissed his chest right over his heart, and let his lips linger on his skin.

It was like time didn't only stop, but ceased to exist completely. Harry's lips could linger on his chest forever and only a second would pass. As Harry looked up, Time was real again. But so much time had passed already. So much had been said, so much had been felt. There was silence.

After a few moments, they snapped out of it and Harry smiled.

" So how about we get that bath up and running. " He stood up, picked his robe up and walked back to Draco. He helped him put it on and picked him up like a princess. Draco tried not to show how delighted he was as he was carried to the bathroom. Harry sat down on the edge of their tub. It was pretty large, and a corner tub so there was plenty of room for at least three people. He turned on the hot water and kept Draco in his lap while it filled up. Draco cuddled into his neck and sighed happily.

" You spoil me. "

Harry grinned and hugged him tighter.

" And I love doing it. Besides, it's my fault you're in pain. "

" It doesn't hurt that much. But I do appreciate the attention. " They smiled at each other and Harry gave him a little Eskimo-kiss. When the tub had filled up, Harry made sure the water wasn't too warm or cold before helping his lover in. Draco sighed happily and leant his head back against the edge. Harry stroke his hair softly and smiled.

" Good? "

" Perfect. Wait, did you give me any hickeys? "

" Don't think so. I can't see any. "

" Well next time, give me some souvenirs. " Harry chuckled and kissed his cheek.

" Sorry. " He stood up and stroke his hair again.

" I'll leave you to it. I'll be downstairs. Just shout if you need anything. "

" Thanks love. " Draco smiled as Harry blew him a kiss and left the bathroom.

–

Harry sat with his two dads in the couch, snuggled up with blankets and all wearing Santa hats. As Harry heard steps come down the stairs his head snapped up. Draco came down the stairs, dressed in black pants and a loose, silky red and gold shirt. Harry's jaw dropped. Sirius chuckled and closed his mouth for him.

" Dad. "

" Yeah, Harry? "

" You know when we watched beauty and the beast, and Belle came down the stairs and the beast didn't know what to do because she was so pretty? "

Both his parents chuckled.

" Yes, dear? "

" I can relate. "

They both laughed and pushed him up on his feet. Harry stumbled up to Draco and silently took his hand. He couldn't even speak. Draco blushed as Harry tried to find something to say.

" Merry Christmas, Harry. " He finally said when Harry had just stood there in a mess for a few moments.

" Merry Christmas, Draco. " He pulled him into a tight hug and sighed. He felt Draco hug him back and he just stood there with him. Suddenly, he heard sniffling. He looked up, but Draco wasn't crying. He looked over to the couch and saw Remus try do desperately comfort a sobbing Sirius.

" Dad? "

" I'm sorry but my little boy is all grown up and happy and in love and alive and **happy~** and we all got to be here on christmas and there's peace and~ "

Remus hugged him and shushed him as he rubbed his back, but even he got a little misty eyed. Harry gently let Draco go and sat down next to them both.

" I know dad. I know. "

The sobbing Sirius wailed and threw himself around Harry's neck. They all chuckled and Harry held his dad. Remus greeted Draco with open arms.

" Merry Christmas, dear. " He hugged the happy blonde and took him into the kitchen to make him a hot drink. Harry managed to soothe Sirius and waited for Draco. When he returned Harry couldn't help but grin. He looked so pretty in Gryffindor colours, and his hair was so pretty and his eyes and his face… Draco sat down next to Harry with a cup of hot chocolate and kissed his cheek.

" Better? " Harry asked quietly and Draco nodded with a smile.

" Ready for round two tonight even. " He whispered back.

" Shh, don't turn me on in front of my dads. "

They giggled and shared a soft kiss.

Remus clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He stood in front of them all with a huge grin.

" Now when the whole family is gathered, I think it is time for presents. " Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and smiled lovingly at him. Draco grinned excitedly and cuddled up to him. Remus held up the first gift.

" Merry Christmas Moony, love Sirius. Aww, thank you, sweetheart. " He bent down and kissed his Fiance and put the gift down on the table. He continued to distribute everyone's gifts and then sat down.

" Who wants to start? "

" I think you should start. " Sirius wrapped his arm around him and smiled. Harry and Draco agreed and Remus smiled happily. He opened the gift from Draco first. It was technically for both Remus and Sirius, But Remus was the one to open it. Both of them smiled as they both held the box. Draco had gotten them " Forever ink. " a set with two feather quills, ink in two different colours and a piece of indestructible parchment.

" You're meant to write something special together and then it can never be destroyed. " Draco mumbled and was attacked by hugs from them both. Harry knew that Draco had spent his very last money buying that very expensive gift. But it seemed worth it Because Draco was laughing and drowning in hugs. Harry finally managed to pull them away and stop the steady stream of " Thank you"s. Next, Remus unwrapped a very soft sweater with a very happy sheep on it. Before Remus could thank him, Sirius blurted out;

" Do you get it? "

Remus blinked and looked at it.

" Uhm… what? "

" if you put it on. "

Remus was extremely confused.

" Look what it is made of! " Sirius grinned. Remus blinked and looked at the label.

" Is it husband material? Nope, just says 100% wool. " He looked at his fiance.

" So if you put it on~ "

" I give up, I don't get it! " Remus sighed.

" You are gonna be a wolf in sheep's clothing! "

Both Harry and Remus groaned while Draco giggled. They went on with their gifts until it was Draco's turn. He was surprised by how happy he was to unwrap the box of homemade sweets and the warm gloves he got from Harry's parents. They were not at all the type of gifts he was used to receiving, but he loved them so much. He held Harry's present in his hands and looked at him.

" I hope you didn't spoil me. "

Harry just smiled.

" Open it and find out. "

" Because if you got me something really expensive I'm gonna feel bad. " He said as he removed the paper around a box with a brand name he didn't recognise. He glanced at Harry before opening the box and revealed two bracelets. They were quite wide and almost completely see-thru. He picked one up and inspected it.

" Oh, thank you. It's beautiful. "

Harry laughed.

" Let me show you how they work, put it on. " Harry put on the other and smiled.

" Close your eyes. "

Draco looked at him curiously before closing his eyes. He felt harry's finger gently stroke his wrist where the bracelet was.

" Now look. "

Draco opened his eyes to find that Harry's hand was nowhere near his wrist, But on his own. Harry tapped his own bracelet, but it felt to Draco like he was tapping his wrist.

" Oh. Aww, thats so nice! " Draco grinned and stroke his bracelet so Harry would feel it.

" I love it. Thank you so much. " They hugged and Draco nuzzled into his neck.

" Okay, now I wanna open mine. " Harry grinned and Draco moved back.

" Don't expect too much. I did my best. "

Harry picked up Draco's gift and wasn't at all careful as he excitedly tore the paper off. Soon, he held a picture frame in his hands. The inhabitants were a small cartoon Harry and a small cartoon Draco, cuddling in front of a fire. They were smiling and kissing and holding hands and soon fell asleep on each other. Harry looked at Draco.

" That's so… did you make this? "

" Yeah.. I did my best since I didn't have much bu- " He was cut off by the softest kiss Harry had ever given him.

" That's the most perfect thing I could have gotten. Thank you so much." He whispered. Draco sighed in relief and smiled. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Harry was urged to open his other gifts. Harry's gift pile was the biggest. He got a sweater from the Weasleys, along with Sweets from Molly Weasley. He got more sweets from Hagrid and more sweets from his dads. He also got some really fluffy socks, and a book from Hermione.

The day went by very calmly. They gathered all blankets in the couch and watched movies, ate lots and lots of delicious food together, cuddled and kissed and talked about school and sports and about the war and weddings and dreams.. It was a very perfect day in Draco's opinion. Healing. Getting to lean against Harry's body for hours and hours on end while being spoiled with food and kisses and love was better than any therapy he had ever had. He ended up passing out with Harry's fingers in his hair, wrapped up in more soft blankets than he could count. He was warm, he was safe, he was more loved than he could ever dream about, He was full, he was happy. He had the life he almost hadn't dared to hope for. He let out a little sigh in his sleep as Harry took care of him. Massaged his shoulders, rubbed his arms, kissed his head.

He had no idea about the discussion Harry had with his parents after he went to sleep. How they tried to figure out how they could get Draco's money back, where he would stay after school, If Harry still wanted him to live with them if they broke up and so on. They all decided to help out with the legal paperwork, that Harry and Draco would live in their house until they decided they were ready to leave, and of course, Harry wouldn't want to kick Draco out if they so happened to fall out of love. But Harry was fairly certain that would never ever happen.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry woke up to movement. Something was moving in his bed. **SOMETHING WAS MOVING IN HIS BED.** With a shriek of fear, he kicked whatever was in his bed out, causing a loud 'thump' as it hit the floor.

" OW! Harry, what the hell! " Draco whined as he laid on the floor, rubbing his hip.

Harry realised. Winter break, Christmas, Draco in his bed.

" I'm so sorry. " Harry laughed and moved out of bed to help him up.

" Then why are you grinning? " Draco pouted and let Harry help him up. Harry rubbed his back and made very very sure he hadn't seriously hurt him. No bruise yet at least.

Draco rolled his eyes.

" Harry, you don't need to freak out. I'm fine. "

" Indeed you are. " Harry said completely seriously as he inspected Draco's butt for bruises. Draco pushed him down on the floor but when they both made eye contact, they started laughing.

" Well, that was certainly a way to wake up. " Draco stretched and yawned, forcing Harry's gaze to stay in his body. He rubbed his eyes and put on one of Harry's T-shirts.

" I thought you hated my fashion taste? " Harry tilted his head and Draco moved in and sat on his lap with a smirk on his lips.

" Most of the time. But it smells like you and it's very comfortable. "

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and kissed him softly. It till felt a little bit foreign to be allowed to kiss him, despite doing in hundreds of times. It still felt like an honour, a privilege, to be allowed to kiss those rose-petal lips. Harry slid his hand in under Draco's shirt and ran his hand over the hot, sensitive morning skin on his back. It wasn't even sexual, it was just nice to have skin-to-skin contact. Draco grinned into Harry's kisses, kissing him back. They cuddled into each other and hugged tightly, just resting together.

" I'm sorry for kicking you out of bed. " Harry murmured, and Draco giggled.

" I forgive you. " He gave Harry's nose a kiss.

" I'm hungry. "

Harry nodded and rubbed his eyes.

" let me just get dressed and we can go downstairs. " Draco moved off of his lap and put on pants, then just proceeded to lean against the wall and watch him, thinking about how lucky he was to be here, in Harry's room, in a warm, safe house of people who didn't blame him for the mark on his arm. In a home where he felt more at home than anywhere else in the world. A home with soft sheets, warm arms and laughed. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and kissed his forehead.

" Penny for your thoughts? "

Draco smiled and cuddled into him.

" Just wondering what you are going to make us for breakfast today. "

" I was thinking fried cinnamon toast. "

" Oh, sounds fancy. " Draco grinned up at him and they kissed softly. Harry pulled him in close and Draco just felt really loved and protected.

" Do you think I can wear short sleeves around your dads? " He whispered.

Harry took his left hand, pulled it up and brought his lips to the mark.

" Yes. Because if I love you just the way you are, they will too. "

Draco had to take a deep breath to steady himself and not get too emotional. Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Let's go get some food, then we can take on the day. "

They walked down the stairs hand in hand, not speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, on the contrary. It was peaceful and calm. Harry raised an eyebrow as he couldn't hear his dads. They were always up before him. Strange… he couldn't smell anything either…

Draco squeezed his hand hard and pointed to the couch.

There they were, snuggled up in blankets, Remus sleeping on Sirius' chest next to two empty wine bottles. Harry chuckled and watched them.

" So that's what you do when I'm not home. " He mumbled and laughed softly. He just lead Draco into the kitchen and kissed his cheek.

" Sorry about that. "

" No, why? That's adorable. " Draco leaned against the counter and smiled as Harry started preparing their breakfast. Damn it, why did he look so good from behind?

" I promise, they're not drinkers. "

" I don't judge. " Draco laughed and tried to sort his hair out. He couldn't believe there was a place in this world so relaxed. So forgiving, so… urgh was there a word for it? Draco couldn't think of one, but it seemed like he could do anything here and still be cherished. He could probably not brush his hair for a week and no one would even care, and he loved that. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and kissed his forehead.

" On a scale from one to five, how hungry are you feeling? " Harry mumbled softly.

" Probably like.. 3.5. " Draco grinned.

" Then 3 pieces should be enough. " Harry gently pressed two fingers under Draco's chin, tilting his head up and kissing him lovingly. Draco giggled into his mouth.

" You are just all over me this morning, aren't you? "

" mmh, can you blame me? You're so gorgeous and amazing and wonderfull~ " Harry mumbled as he kissed Draco's neck, making Draco go really quiet all of a sudden. He felt his perfect hands close up into fists as he grabbed his shirt and left loving kisses on his skin.

" Hah~ No okay, that's too good to be doing in your kitchen. " Harry laughed and hugged him tightly.

" Sorry. You are just so soft, and cuddly and perfect~ " Harry whined and kissed his shoulder. Draco grinned. How could he possibly do anything else? He had found a person who truly adored everything he did. It was brilliant. He felt like he could do nothing wrong. Harry only let go when Draco's stomach loudly declared that it was time for breakfast.

" Harry, you could be a damn chef. " Draco moaned as he sat in Harry's lap, eating his cinnamon toast. It was just incredible. Harry laughed.

" You have to know how to cook to be a chef, Draco. "

" You know everything! You make me cinnamon toast, and grilled cheese and hot chocolate, like you know everything. " Harry gave his crummy cheek lots of kisses and tried to feed Draco, but Draco kisses him and told him that he was more than capable of eating on his own.

" So, do ou ever cook with magic? " Draco asked curiously as he realised that he had never seen Harry do such a thing.

" No. I'm pretty good at cooking muggle-style. That's what I'm better at. "

" But it takes longer. "

" But it tastes better. "

" Disagree. " Draco smirked and bit his toast. Harry poked his nose.

" It's harder to add love when you cook with magic. " Draco rolled his eyes but grinned happily. After they both had finished their breakfast, Harry went back to the fridge and heated up the stove again.

" Uhm.. Harry, what are you doing? " Draco raised an eyebrow while Harry started making coffee.

" Second breakfast? "

" No, this is for my dads. They are going to be too hungover to make their own. "

Draco walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his hips.

" That's so sweet. "

" Yeah, well… they took great care of me, now I have to do the same. " Harry stroke his hands lovingly and continued with frying their eggs and bacon. Draco silently rested his head against Harry's back and imagined what it would be like to live with Harry. Just the two of them, in their own flat, in their own kitchen a sunny winter morning. The whole place would smell of gingerbread and cinnamon and they would have their very own Christmas tree, which they would decorate together. The windows would be filled with house plants and maybe there would even be a kitten living with them. A child? No, no too soon to think about that. His life would be filled with kisses and staying inside with lots of blankets and books, lots of cuddles and watching movies, lots of sex and laughter. That was what he wanted for his life.

" Did you go back to sleep? " Harry chuckled. The vibrations from his voice and laughter could be felt thru his back.

" No, just day-dreaming. " Draco smiled and gave his lover a squeeze.

" Well, could you please get me two coffee cups? "

" That will cost you two kisses. "Draco grinned and Harry turned around and kissed him lovingly.

" One more. " Draco whispered against his lips and felt Harry grin. They kissed again, and Harry lovingly stroke his messy hair.

" One more. " Draco whispered again and Harry giggled.

" I don't need that many coffee cups. "

" I need that many kisses. " Draco grinned as Harry gave him one more kiss. After that, he got him the cups. He watched as Harry prepared the tray with the coffee, the food and two small potions, and carried it out to the sleeping fiancés.

" Alright dad, time to wake up. " Harry kneeled next to the floor and gently rubbed Remus' arm and moved Sirius hair out of his face. They moved a bit and Remus smiled, then frowned.

" Look, there's breakfast for you guys~ we got coffee, we got eggs and bacon, we got hangover-potions~ " Draco watched him nurse his dads awake and feed the potions and he just smiled. This was his future with Harry if he managed to keep him. It was brilliant.

" Draco, dearest, no need to hide over there, come here. " Remus mumbled and held an arm out. Draco hesitated but sat next to them and gave Remus a hug.

" Good morning, Sir. " He smiled and rubbed his back without really thinking, unaware that Harry was watching him. Harry sighed happily. He had found the perfect man for him. A person who cherished him, who made him laugh, a person who didn't think of him as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but just Harry. A person who got along with his family and who was more gorgeous than the first snow. How insanely lucky he was to have him.

" You know, when we are actually awake, we have many things to discuss. " Remus mumbled, and Draco looked at Harry questioningly.

" Later. " Harry smiled lovingly and leaned his head against Draco's knees, soon feeling his slender fingers stroke his hair. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It was a quiet morning, just like Draco preferred. They didn't talk that much, they just sat there in sleepy bliss. But Draco couldn't quite relax. What things did they want to discuss? Had he done something wrong? Were they unhappy with him? Oh my god, what if they knew about his and Harry's late night activity?

But running his fingers constantly thru Harry's messy, slightly curly hair was very soothing. Just feeling the softness and silkiness run over his fingers were distracting enough to be calming. He bent down and kissed his hair.

Harry looked up at him and they grinned, looking into each other's eyes. How could eyes be so green? And so glittering?

" You're beautiful. " Draco blurted out without thinking. It was meant to be a thought. Harry blushed madly and turned his head away. He was often the one giving Draco compliments, not the other way around. At least not compliments like " You're beautiful. " But it was true" Harry was truly beautiful. His eyes, his face, his body, everything about him was beautiful. Sure, Harry was handsome and kind and cuddly, but that didn't mean he couldn't be beautiful too!

" Aww, Harry's blushing. " Sirius smirked.

" Am not. " Harry mumbled. Draco grinned mischievously.

" Is that so? " He tried to move Harry's hair away and get a look at his face but Harry avoided him.

" Draco~ " He whined, and Draco laughed.

" Is my Harry blushing? "

" No. " Harry's heart grew ten sizes when Draco referred to him as his Harry.

" Harry is blushing~ " Sirius teased and Harry just whined.

" Leave the boy alone. " Remus kissed his fiancé.

" Or else I'm making you blush too. " Sirius knew not to challenge that and leaned back against the couch. After a while, Harry looked up again and Draco kissed him, mumbling a half-hearted sorry. Harry smiled and laid his head in his lap, letting his hands stroke his hair once again.

" Alright, Harry, are you ready? " Remus said once they had all had breakfast. Draco's pulse sped up and Harry nodded, sitting up straight. Draco bit his lip, looking at them all.

" You don't have to look so scared, babe. " Harry kissed his knee. Draco smiled slightly.

" You see, Draco, we are all aware of your situation. That your money is frozen, that you're not allowed to live in your family's property anymore.. "

Draco nodded silently.

" Where are you going to go after graduation? "

Draco sighed.

" I don't know. I- maybe I'll have my money then so I can get a place but if that doesn't happen I- " He hung his head, forcing the tears not to come.

" I don't know. "

Before Harry could get to him, he was embraced by Remus tightly.

" We are going to help you, okay? We are going to help you get your money back, we are going to take care of you until, during and after you graduate. We would love it if you came back here with Harry after you graduate. Even if you and Harry happen to break up, you can stay here with us. "

Draco couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. His brain refused to process it. Yet still, he buried his face into Remus' shoulder and sobbed softly. This huge weight had just been lifted off of his back and he felt like he could finally breathe. So much worry, so much angst, everything just came pouring out at once as he cried in Remus' arms. He felt Harry rubb his back and shush him, and Sirius rubbed his arm gently. And Draco could not stop crying. He tried to say thank you but he wasn't sure if he said it clearly enough for them to hear.

" We know Draco, we know. " Harry kissed his shoulder and leaned his head on his back.

" Shhh~ Calm down, no need to cry. " But to no avail.

" I thought you were going to be happy, sweetheart. " Harry said playfully and rubbed his back. Draco just sobbed and clung to Remus, who didn't seem to mind. He smiled, held him, shushed him. Draco was reminded of the good times when his mother would care for him when he was sad. Harry looked at Remus and pouted.

" Stop hogging my boyfriend, dad. "

Remus laughed and so did Draco. Thru his tears, yes, but he laughed. He finally let go of Remus and wiped his tears. Harry smiled at his precious Draco and stroke his hair. His face was red and puffy and his nose was dripping and he was still beautiful. He helped sort out his hair.

" There you go. " Harry smiled as Draco looked up at him with a shy smile.

" I… you have to be the best people in the world. " Sirius reached over and ruffled his hair.

" Nah, we have just been there, kid. Besides, you're part of the family now. "

During the day, Draco would just cry. He would just hug one of them and cry and thank them. They would laugh and hold him and soothe him and assure that it was okay.

Before they knew it, it was new years, and Draco had mostly stopped crying, except for when they went to bed the night before and Harry held him tightly. The tears had joined that cuddle. But now, everyone was happy as they sat in front of the fire, drinking hot chocolate early in the morning for the last time that year.

" This time next year.. I would like to have started to plan our wedding. " Sirius smiled at Remus.

" This time next year I would like to be married. " Remus replied.

" Yeah? "

" Yeah. " Remus leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder and smiled at Harry.

" This time next year.. I… I would like to have moved out. " Harry smiled.

" Nooo~ you're gonna live with me forever. " Sirius pouted. They turned to Draco, who looked a little lost.

" T-this time next year…. I…. I think I… This year nex- no. This time next year I would like to.. be here with all of you. " there was a moment of silence before Harry pulled him into his lap and refused to let go.

" You are too fucking cute, you know that? You have to be doing it on purpose. " They spent the morning there, A werewolf, a former prisoner, a former death eater, and the boy who lived. A rather unusual but very happy bunch.

That night, they got dressed in warm clothes and all walked down to the little towns square and watched the big clock turn 10 to midnight. Harry kissed Draco lovingly and told him that he would be right back. Draco had squeezed his hands and told him to hurry back. Harry ran away from the crowd and in behind a building.

Harry stood in a graveyard, slightly dizzy after the apparation. He bit his lip. Everything was silent. The only sound that he heard was his own steps in the snow as he walked along the path in between the stones. He kneeled down once he found what he was looking for.

" It's been a while, Mum, Dad. "

He brushed some snow off of Lily and James' gravestone and smiled.

" Sorry it took so long, and that I didn't visit on Christmas. You already know this but, I met someone. The right one. I love him, and I know you both would love him too. And I know that the both of you would accept me just as my other dads do. So anyways, I hope you have it good up there, and that you're taking good care of Hedwig. Tell her hi, I miss her too. What else… don't really need to fill you both in since you're always watching over me, but.. I… I love you guys and… " He hadn't noticed he had been crying until now. But now the wet trails on his cheeks started to freeze and it hurt a bit.

" Yeah. I love you and I miss you. I have to get going now.. they are waiting for me. " He gave the freezing stone a soft kiss and wiped his tears.

" I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad. Happy new year. "

With that, he stood up and he was soon standing behind that building again. He looked up at the clocktower. Four to midnight. He ran, trying to find his family.

" Harry! " Sirius waved to him and he rushed over to them. Draco took his hand.

" Finally, where have you been? " They kissed slowly.

" Mhh, I'll tell you some other time. " Draco rolled his eyes but nodded and warmed his face in Harry's neck.

Two minutes to midnight, they were all freezing. No one could feel their toes.

One minute. Draco kissed Harry and whispered that his new years resolution was to make him happy.

Thirty seconds. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and told him how amazing and loved he was.

Ten seconds. They looked into each other's eyes before grabbing each other desperately and kissing each other passionately. Harry had forgotten everything about new years until Draco whispered against his mouth.

" Four… Three… " The whole crowd was counting out loud.

" Two… One… " The fireworks went off and the sky was filled with gnistering colours. Draco looked up at them in awe with a huge grin on his face. Harry couldn't bring himself to look away from Draco. He could watch the fireworks in his eyes. And how his pale skin glew and reflected the light of the colourfull explosions. He was the epitome of beauty.

Later that night, they laid completely naked in bed and slightly tipsy on champagne with only a blanket to cover themselves. They laid there silently, listening to explosions outside. None of them spoke. Words were not needed. Their looks said " You're so beautiful I cant take my eyes off of you. " Their kisses said " I am so in love with you. " Their cuddles said " I am so glad to have you. " And their touches said " I can't get enough of you. "

They fell asleep just like that. Forehead to forehead. Chest to chest, legs tangled together. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. Just two humans deep in love, falling asleep together after a long day.

 **( Hey everyone! Been a while. I had so many nice comments so I just felt like I had to write this again. Next chapter is going to be brutal, so yeah, look forward to that. I have so many new ideas, can't wait to share them with you! )**


	11. Chapter 10

Draco woke up to screaming. A horrified, panicked scream. His heart was already racing and his blood turned into adrenaline. Harry. He turned to Harry and saw him curled up in a fetal position around a pillow, crying and screaming. He sounded like he was in terrible pain, but he didn't appear injured. Draco reached out and touched his shoulder, which only got him to scream more. He withdrew his hand quickly and clenched his teeth. What was he supposed to do? What was going on? Why was his beautiful Harry screaming? Draco was shaking in shock as he slowly moved out of bed and rushed out of the room. Before he could shout for help, Remus and Sirius was running up the stairs.

" I don't know what happened!" He sobbed and stepped aside for them to come in. Sirius rubbed his back and wrapped him up in a hug.

" Don't be scared. it's a night terror, it's nothing dangerous. "

Sirius' hugs were different from Harry's and Remus'. His hugs were strong and protective and capturing, making you think you would never be able to move again, but that was okay because you were safe. It made Draco relax and wipe his tears.

" What do we do? " He asked, and Sirius helped him over to the bed where Harry was no longer screaming bloody murder. Remus sat on the bed, holding Harry's hand and just tapping it. There was no pace or pattern, just tapping the back of his hand.

" When he is like this, hugs can't help him, it will make things worse, so you gotta confuse his brain enough that it doesn't focus on the nightmares but on what you're doing. "

Draco nodded, memorising every word in case he ever had to do this all by himself. Harry twitched and Remus stroke his hand softly.

" Hey, Harry~ Shhh~ " Remus kissed his hand and Harry panted, very slowly opening his eyes.

" There you go, little fighter. " Sirius sat down next to him and stroke his sweaty hair. Harry closed his eyes and sighed in relief, rubbing his tired face. Sirius reached over and stroke Remus cheek softly, and a small smile replaced the man's exhausted expression.

" What happened?" Remus asked carefully and Harry swallowed.

" Tom Riddles graveyard. He was gonna murder mum and dad if I didn't jump into his big cauldron… so I did. " He answered in a hoarse voice, coughing a bit.

" You sure gave Draco a scare. " Sirius smiled and Harry's eyes snapped open.

" Draco. "

" I'm here. " Draco said calmly and put his hand on Harry's stomach, helping his relax again. Harry's fingers closed around Draco's and he sighed.

" I'm sorry you ha- "

" Shhh~ " Draco kissed his hand and smiled.

" Don't be sorry. "

Harry smiled at him, and then yawned really big. Sirius smiled and stroke his hair.

" Why don't you go back to sleep? "

Harry nodded and held his arms out. Draco blinked, waiting. Remus rubbed his back.

" I think that's your cue. " Draco blushed but laid down on Harry's chest and felt his arms wrap tightly around him.

" We will talk more in the morning. Sweet dreams, my Darling. " Remus kissed Harry's head and so did Sirius before they left the room. Draco yawned big and felt Harry stroke his hair. He smiled and closed his eyes.

" The sun is rising.. " He mumbled, and Harry nodded.

" It is. Let's try to get some more sleep. " Draco nodded. It was surprisingly easy for them both to just pass out and sleep. It went like a light switch, they were just out.

A few hours later, Harry woke up and felt incredibly unrested. He felt tired, like the type of tired you feel after crying. The sort that makes you never want to open your eyes ever again. He yawned big and groaned, burying his face into something very soft. Something that tickled his nose and smelled amazing. Hair.

" You awake? " Draco whispered and Harry nodded.

" Somewhat. " The softness disappeared and he instead felt a hand on his face. A very soft hand, a very warm hand.

" How are you feeling? "

" Kinda exhausted. " Draco kissed his eyelids very gently.

" You scared me, you know that? " Harry frowned and rubbed his face. He forced his eyes open and was met by the softest look Draco had ever given him. It was full of love and care and… pity? No, worry. Draco dived down and buried his face in Harry's chest.

" I was so scared. " His voice threatened to break. Harry held him tightly and buried his face back in his hair.

" I'm okay, you hear that? I'm okay. I can't help that it happens sometimes, but I'm sorry you had to see that. " Draco shook his head, just trying to stay calm. Harry tangled his fingers in his hair and sighed.

" Don't leave me. I know sometimes I'm hard to handle but.. "

Draco kissed him hard.

" You're easy compared to me. "

" Are you calling me easy, Draco? " They looked at each other for a moment before breaking out in laughter. They clung to each other in a tight hug and laughed. Just laughed because why would they not? They were both safe, both loved, both happy.

" Draco? "

" Yeah? "

" Would you take a bath with me? " Draco sighed happily.

" I think that would be really nice. " Harry nodded and Draco cuddled up against his hero.

When the tub was filled with hot water and bubbles, Harry turned the tap off and looked out the door, listening carefully to make sure his dads' hadn't woken up yet. When the coast was clear, he closed and locked the door. He turned to Draco and grinned. It wasn't that he thought they wouldn't be allowed to bathe together, or that his parents would be angry if they found out, but it felt more private this way. Besides, he could do without the teasing.

He walked up to Draco, who was wearing nothing but boxers and a T-shirt. His eyes were bright with mischief as Harry wrapped his arms around his thin waist and kissed his shoulder. Draco's arms found their way around Harry's neck and they looked deep into each other's eyes as Harry's hands slid up his sides, bringing the shirt up with them. Draco held his arms up so Harry could take it off, and he did, tossing it onto the floor. Draco shuddered at the slight coldness, but Harry's arms were quickly there to warm him up. They kissed slowly, deeply, savouring every damn second.

" You're so fucking perfect, you know that? So gorgeous… "Harry let his fingers travel over Draco's neck, down over his chest and stomach. His middle finger made a very slight dip into his navel as it passed. Draco had gained a little bit of weight since he came to live with them, and Harry was delighted. He wasn't so dangerously thin and pointy anymore. He was soft and strong and gorgeous. Draco had complained, and Harry and kissed his little tummy into oblivion. His fingers stopped at his waistband. Even tho they had actually had sex, they had only seen each other naked a total of two times, so they were still a bit shy about it.

" Should I get in first? " Harry whispered and Draco nodded. He really needed to turn away soon so Harry didn't notice how turned on he was getting by his fingers. They separated and Draco turned slightly, actually not looking at Harry as he undressed and got into the bath with a satisfied sigh. Draco quickly undressed and got in after him, with his back to Harry. The black haired boy reached for a towel and rolled it up, using it as a pillow. He held his arms out and Draco laid down on his chest. It was easier now, with bubbles like a blanket covering them. Draco looked up at Harry and they smiled at each other. Draco gently took Harry's glasses off for him and kissed the bridge of his nose, putting them in the sink. They settled down together and just rested.

" When we get back to school, we have to sneak into the prefect's bathroom. Their bathtub is as big as a freaking pool. "

" Yeah, I know. " Harry grinned. Draco looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

" How do you know? "

" Because I was a very naughty student with friends who had the password. " He grinned and Draco rolled his eyes.

" So naughty, Potter. " Harry kissed him lovingly.

" Yeah. I'm so naughty I might even grab your butt. " Draco laughed and turned to lay on his stomach so he could look Harry in the face,

" Well, Mr Potter, that wouldn't be so naughty since I am giving you permission. "

Harry grinned and firmly gripped his lover's butt. Draco giggled.

" Does that make you happy? " Harry nodded with a stupid grin on his face and Draco laughed again. He laid down, hands flat on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Soon he felt Harry's hand move from his behind and start to wash warm water over his back. Draco felt every single tension in his body melt away and he smiled.

" Harry? "

" Yeah, baby? " Draco grinned at the nickname.

" Do we need to talk about the fact that we.. you know.. did the thing? "

" Made sweet love? " Draco laughed, blushing slightly.

" Yeah, that. "

" Do you wanna talk about it? "

" Yeah, sort of. I wanna talk about it so it's not a dirty secret but I don't really know what to say. "

Harry washed water up over his shoulders and the back of his neck.

" Maybe we could start talking about it and then just see where the conversation goes? " Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

" That sounds great. "

" So.. did you like it? " Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

" I loved it. It was a perfect first time. "

" Even tho it was with me? "

" Because it was with you, stupid. " He kissed Harry's shoulder.

" It was with the love of my life like I always wanted it to be. " Harry hugged him tightly against himself.

" So you are happy it happened? "

" Yeah. I don't regret it at all. Though I did always imagine it to be on my wedding day but what the hell, Christmas is good enough. " They laughed together and Harry put some bubbles on his head.

" Would you want to do it again? "

" Oh, god yes. A million- no not a million times but many many times… because you liked it, right? "

" Yeah, of course I did. But I think we will probably become better at it with time. But it wasn't just good like pleasure it was like… like bonding, you know what I mean? "

" No, yeah, totally. It felt like we became.. closer. " Harry nodded and kissed his forehead.

" But it didn't change how much I love you. " Draco grinned. He couldn't stop. He loved it so much when Harry told him he loved him. Those specific words warmed his heart and healed his soul. It made him want to jump and squeal.

" I love you too. " Draco whispered as Harry stroke his hair back. Before he knew it, Harry kissed his forehead to wake him up. The water was suddenly cold and his fingers felt like raisins. His hair felt washed and his body felt completely relaxed.

" We gotta get up now, baby, Sorry for waking you but I didn't dare to carry you in a soapy tub. "

" Mh? " Draco was slightly confused. He felt dizzy. Harry cuddled him and mumbled how cute he was before helping him out of the tub and wrapping him up in a towel.

" You look so pale.. " Harry mumbled and dried him off.

" Are you hungry? "

" Starving. " Draco mumbled and returned one of Harry's soft kisses.

" That's probably why you're so drowsy. Let's get dressed and then have some food. "

Harry tied a towel around his waist, opened the door and listened. He heard laughter from the kitchen.

" Alright, let's go. " They ran across the hall, took shelter in Harry's room and giggled. Draco felt like a little kid getting up to mischief. Giddy, playful, happy. Like the child he never got to be. Harry tackled him down on the bed and they laughed. Harry's hair dripped down on the bed and Draco, and they looked into each other's eyes.

" Your hair is so bright, when it's wet it almost turns transparent. It looks like you're bald. " Draco laughed and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist.

" You're such an ass. " they kissed each other over and over again, slowly and happily. Draco kicked Harry's towel off and Harry grinned against his lips.

" If I wasn't starving I would ask you to take me right here, right now. " Just those words were enough to make Harry's lower half react.

" Well, we have plenty of time after breakfast. "

Draco sighed.

" We only have today, then we are off to school again. "

Harry grinned and placed a wet kiss on Draco's neck.

" And there we have the room of requirements. " Draco faked a dramatic gasp and gently slapped his shoulder.

" Harry, you are so bad. " He said teasingly and Harry kissed him hard to shut him up. Draco whimpered into the kiss and allowed Harry to hold his body down against the bed by his hips. What was food again? Did a person need food? No, probably not. When Harry tried to pull away, Draco tangled his fingers into his hair again and tried to get more kisses.

" You look so high. "

" And I feel high too. " He mumbled with a grin and managed to give Harry's nose a kiss. Their stomachs gave up loud roars and they looked at each other with stupid grins.

" I think we are going to have to save all that for later. " Harry said and kissed Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded and gave Harry a tight hug. A person really was the most vulnerable after intimacy. If taking a long bath together and then making out for a bit counted as intimacy, Draco didn't know, but it felt that way. He really desperately needed that hug. Needed confirmation that Harry loved him. They finally untangled from one another and got dressed. The last day they were allowed to dress however they pleased.. Harry held Draco's hand all the way down the stairs and barely even let go when they ate waffles and listened to Remus and Sirius discuss if boomslang skin had an expiration date. There was something gloomy hanging over Harry that day, Draco noticed. He was more desperate to be physically close to Draco as much as possible, never wanting to let go of him. He didn't seem focused on really anything and didn't say much. Draco told himself if was because of the night-terror.. but somehow that didn't feel like the whole truth.

That night, Draco suspected Harry didn't sleep at all. They laid in bed, Harry massaging various parts of Draco's body for nearly three hours and when Draco told him that they really needed to sleep, Harry had set up the pillows perfectly for him, tucked him in and spooned him tightly from behind. It wasn't rare that Harry wanted to take good care of him, it had just never been so intense before.

" Is everything okay, Honey? " Draco had asked as he locked his fingers together with Harry's. He had nodded, and then again when Draco asked if he was sure.

" Anything on your mind? "

" You. "

Draco kissed his hand and held it to his heart.

" If you wanna talk about it, I'm here, yeah? Just wake me up anytime. "

Harry's only answer had been a kiss on the head and a squeeze.

" Sweet dreams. " Draco had whispered and Harry adjusted the blanket.

" I love you. " Harry took a deep breath.

" I love you too, Draco. I love you very much. "

And when Draco woke up, Harry was still holding him, stroking his hair, rubbing his arm, and adjusting his blanket. Draco sighed and turned around. He smiled at Harry and reached up, touching his tired face.

" You didn't sleep, did you? "

" A little. " Harry mumbled and didn't meet Draco's gaze.

" You are lying to me, Harry Potter. "

Harry didn't respond and just wrapped the blanket tighter around Draco.

" Why not? " He reached up and kissed Harry's lips softly.

" Hm? Harry talk to me, baby. "

" Just.. these are our last hours together at home and.. urgh I just don't want it to end… "

Draco held his cheek and leaned his forehead against Harry's as he talked.

" It has been so lovely to just.. be home and kiss you when I wanted and cuddle when we wanted and Christmas was so perfect… " Draco kissed his lips softly and shushed him.

" Sweetheart, we have infinite Christmas left. Infinite kisses, infinite cuddles, infinite moments to discover ourselves and each other. There is no rush. And we will come back here. After we graduate, remember? And we will start our life. Together. " Draco couldn't decide if he was being held really tightly and hard or very tenderly and loving. Maybe a little bit of both.

" You plan on staying with me for that long? " Draco held his head lovingly.

" I plan to stay with you until we are a million years old. And then I wanna die with you, and then I want to explore the afterlife with you. " Harry sniffled quietly into his shoulder.

" Oh, baby… you really need to rest. "

Harry nodded as he sobbed, and Draco kissed his forehead.

" Shh~ There, don't cry, just sleep. " He stroke Harry's hair over and over, running his fingers thru his messy, beautiful hair. He mumbled to him, trying to soothe him, that it was all okay, and there was no reason to cry, and that he was so very loved. He kissed his face softly, telling him he was the best boyfriend in the whole world. That got him to smile. Harry was soon asleep and Draco continued to stroke his hair.

" If only you had slept thru the night we could have spent time together now. Stupid, amazing Potter. " He placed a soft kiss on top of his lightning bolt scar.

" With your scar and your broomstick. And ridicules green eyes and warm hugs. Stupid Potter. " He yawned big and went back to sleep. He might as well sleep in whilst he could. And it was so easy, with Harry being so warm, and soft and cuddly. It was so easy to just disappear into a world where they didn't have to leave.

" Boys. " Draco felt a hand on his back. It was big and warm, but it wasn't Harry's. Draco knew that.

" Hm? " Draco slowly opened his eyes.

" It's noon. You can't sleep all day. " Sirius smiled at them and stroke Harry's hair.

" Morning, buddy. "

Draco sat up and rubbed his eyes.

" Sorry. " He got a squeeze from Sirius, who had more or less adopted him at this point.

" Don't be. Just come down soon, we are going to order pizza. "

" We will, thank you. "

Sirius left them to it, and when Draco looked down at harry, his beautiful green eyes were glittering and he looked quite pleased. Tired, sure, but very happy.

" What are you smiling about? " Draco lovingly stroke his cheek and Harry kissed his hand.

" Why wouldn't I smile? " Harry sat up and gave Draco a loving kiss.

" Sirius told us to come downstairs. " Draco grinned and Harry cuddled him.

" I love you. " Draco chuckled and gave in, holding Harry and letting him rest against him.

" I love you too. Managed to get any rest? "

Later that day, they were standing in front of the fireplace, trying to comfort a sobbing Sirius. Remus held him, semi laughing at his silly lover.

" They will be back before you even know it~ " He tried but Sirius was just a mess.

" Do you realise this is the last time we will be seeing him off after a Christmas break? Or any break!? Remus my little Harry is growing up! "

Harry rolled his eyes and gave his dad a hug.

" You never let me leave without crying. " Harry mumbled as the air was being squeezed out of his lungs.

Five long minutes later Harry and Draco finally stepped into the flames and disappeared. They held each other's hands tightly and finally, they were standing in Gryffindor tower. Draco sighed in relief.

" Finally, some peace and quiet. " He mumbled and let go of Harry's hand and slumped down in the armchair closest to the fire. Harry chuckled and kissed his cheek.

" May I take your bag, your highness? " Draco laughed and kissed him.

" Yes, thank you. " He watched as Harry disappeared upstairs.

" Accio blanket. " He mumbled and cuddled up. It was nice to be back. For some reason, it felt almost like a relief. Probably because he didn't have to keep up appearances in front of Harry's parents anymore. He nuzzled into the big chair and sighed. He couldn't quite relax. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't think of what. There was just something… something. He heard Harry's chuckle. That unmistakable sound.

" Are you sleepy again? " Harry walked around the big arm chair and massaged his shoulders lovingly. Draco groaned.

" If you keep giving me those insane massages my muscles will be so relaxed I won't be able to move. " They chuckled and Harry kissed his head.

" I'm gonna let you in on a Gryffindor secret. " Harry murmured and Draco grinned up at him. Damn it, he was handsome from this angle too.

" And what's that? "

Harry reached down, pulled something and suddenly the chair reclined back and a footrest held Draco's soft feet up. He grinned and leaned back, almost laying down now.

" How come I never knew about this. "

" Because it's a secret, Draco, duh. " Harry laughed and kissed his cheek and took his hand, just wanting to be close to him. Just wanting to feel him. Draco squeezed his hand.

" You can join me if you want? "

" I'm right here, silly. "

" Yeah, you're kneeling next to me and stroking my hand like I was pregnant, but I mean you can come up here and let me cuddle you. "

The image flashed thru Harry's mind. His Draco, with a big tummy, sitting in a big chair in front of a fire, and Harry kneeling next to him, stroking Draco's hand with one hand, and the other rubbing his tummy. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. But the image passed for now and he crawled up in Draco's lap and nuzzled into his chest. He felt his loving arms wrap around his body and he sighed happily.

" You quite like being the small one, don't you? " Draco murmured and stroke his fluffy hair. Harry nodded and Draco grinned.

" You're not always the prince, sometimes my Harry-bear just wanna be held and have his forehead kissed, isn't that right? " Harry blushed but nodded and closed his eyes.

" There's just some little part of you that wants to be told that you're my most precious and can't get enough snuggles, is that right? " Harry groaned.

" You're so embarrassing, Draco. " Draco just laughed.

" Why? It's only us in here. Go on. "

" Alright, yes that's right. Yes, I'm just a softie who likes to be little spoon sometimes and be told that I'm pretty. Is that so wrong? "

" No! I think that's wonderful and I love that side of you more than I could ever say. " He planted a warm one right on Harry's lips and closed his eyes. He managed to turn Harry's frown into a silly smile as they kissed slowly. His arms wrapped around Draco's neck and they rested together.

" I love you. " Draco whispered and stroke Harry's hair.

" You are more than I could ever dream of… I'm so lucky to have you. Not because you're " The famous Harry Potter " But because you're so kind, and compassionate, and gentle, and loving and sexy and soft and handsome and so unfairly perfect. " Harry kissed him to shut him up.

" Stop it, you're gonna make me blush. Or cry. Or possibly both. " But there was a brilliant smile on Harry's face and Draco felt so proud of himself for putting it there. The light in the room turned green and he could see the utter horror in Harry's eyes for a split second before they both realised someone had just arrived with floo powder. Draco cupped his jaw and pressed their foreheads together in an effort to reassure him that everything was fine. He shushed him softly and allowed his grip to tighten. Someone cleared their throat and he felt Harry turn his head.

" Hey mate. " He heard Ron say.

" Hey. " Harry sat more upright and Draco pouted a little.

" Uhm.. how are doing? "

" I'm, I'm doing good. Had a good Christmas? "

" Yeah, brilliant. " Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

" Will he talk to me? "

" Maybe if you address him. " Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron turned as red as his hair.

" Right. uh.. Malfoy? "

Draco sat up and looked at him, trying not to be too cold.

" Yes, Weasley? " Nope. Didn't work. Ice cold.

" Well, I just wanna say sorry for.. making you so upset and it wont.. we won't fight in public anymore. "

Draco swallowed and took a deep breath. Weasley was making an effort, and he had to acknowledge that and do the same. For Harry's sake.

" I appreciate that. "

They nodded quickly at each other.

" Soooo~ don't let me bother you. Go on with what you were doing. I will be going in bed with the curtains drawn and silencing spells active soo~ "

" We are not having sex with you in the room. "

" I appreciate that. " They laughed, and even Draco couldn't help but smile a little. He left and they did indeed go back to snuggling.

" We should probably think about going to bed early tonight. "Draco mumbled and stroke his stubbly cheek. Stupid potter could probably grow a beard if he wanted too. The only shaving Draco's face needed was at the corners of his upper lip like once a month. And sometimes he did his eyebrows just a tiny bit but no one needed to know that. Oh, his Harry was so pretty. Was there a lovelier feeling than running your fingertips over Harry's stubble? Well… Yes, but it was still very nice. Harry grinned.

" I need to shave, huh? "

" Yeah. I kinda like it tho. It's all rough and prickly and.. I don't know. A nice reminder that I wasn't forced to marry a girl. "

" Well, we're not married. "

" And you're not a girl. Dubble bonus. " Harry laughed and hugged Draco tightly. He placed a kiss on his forehead.

" I don't understand how your mind works sometimes. "

" Me neither. " Draco grinned and placed a tiny kiss on Harry's jaw.

" But you love me anyways. "

" I definitely do. And I'll shave tomorrow… or possibly tonight. "

" No hurry. " Draco kissed his cheeks and jaw. Their legs tangled together just by habit when a second flash of green light came. They turned their heads and saw Hermione trying to sort her hair out.

" Hey, 'Mione. " Harry tangled his fingers in the silky hair behind Draco's ear and felt his love lean against his hand and nuzzle into his arm.

" Hey, Harry. Malfoy. Had a good Christmas? "

" Yeah, brilliant. Thanks for your presents. " He grinned as he felt Draco's little kisses on his hand and wrist. He scratched his head lovingly.

" You're welcome. Well.. I would love to chat but it looks like you're a busy man at the moment."

Harry just grinned and looked at Draco.

" See you at dinner? "

" Yeah, probably. "

Hermione left them and Draco pulled Harry down for a quick snog. Draco felt Harry pull away and grinned at the confident look on his face. He ran his nails over his stubble.

" My handsome man. " he purred and ran his hand down Harry's chest. There wasn't a better way to spend his time than lifting his baby's confidence. Harry smirked and gave Draco an Eskimo kiss.

" Yeah? "

" Yeah. " Right as they were about to begin their second snogging session, the green light was back and Draco groaned. Harry sighed and looked over.

" Hey, Neville. " Draco tuned out and played with Harry's fingers. Stupid Gryffindors. Why couldn't they know that Draco felt particularly horny right now and just wanted a long snog with the love of his damn life? He tugged on Harry's shirt to signify that he didn't want to wait for shlongbottom to tell Harry about his Christmas. Harry took his hand and kissed it but still didn't pay any attention to him. He pouted childishly and tugged on the waistband of Harry's pants. That certainly got Harry to pay attention. He grabbed Draco's wrist and went continued to have a normal conversation. Draco grinned mischievously and fondled Harry's thigh. Harry pretended like nothing. Draco squeezed, and Harry swallowed hard. Draco found this to be a very fun game. He moved his hand up and down, dragging his nails across Harry's inner thigh. And when a certain something in Harry's pants started to grow, Draco bit his lip and grinned. Harry had amazing self-control because he looked completely unbothered as he talked to his fellow Gryffindor. Draco kissed his cheek as a last warning that he better pay attention to him, but Harry did no such thing. Draco concluded that he had no other choice and cupped the bulge in between Harry's legs. Harry's body certainly reacted to that, but his face stayed the same. Draco moved his hand around, up and down, squeezing gently, just feeling him up and feeling the bulge grow. Draco reacted more than Harry. His heart was beating in between his legs, and he was getting hard too. Finally, Harry said goodbye to Neville and paid attention to his horny lover. At this point, Draco was ready to do anything to get Harry to kiss him and not be mad at him.

Harry smirked and rubbed Draco's crotch gently.

" Seems I'm not the naughty one. " Harry murmured lovingly and gave Draco a loving kiss. Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's neck and tried to get as close to him as possible. Harry smiled and stroke his hair lovingly.

" You're so beautiful, you know that? So beautiful, so, so fucking beautiful. " Their lips crashed in a passionate kiss and Harry pulled Draco's leg up over his hip.

" You know.. the room of requirements has a fire, a comfy chair and privacy. " Harry grinned and kissed his forehead.

" Let's go then. "

" Draco, calm down. " Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's and took his hands. They were both in shirts and underwear, and Draco was hyperventilating. Harry shushed him softly and stroke his hands until he breathed normally and opened his eyes. He gave Draco's nose a little kiss. His precious Draco.

" You okay? "

Draco nodded.

" Just lost control for a second? "

Another nod.

" Do you feel lightheaded? "

Pause, then nod. Harry let go of his hands to wrap his arms tightly around his thin body. He helped Draco put his thin, graceful hands on his chest and guided his head to his neck. And so he held him, listening to make sure his breathing was steady and calm.

" Does that happen sometimes? "

" Yeah.. " Draco whispered.

" Is it panic attacks? "

Draco shook his head.

" No. It's nothing like that, sometimes, like when I play quidditch, and I'm panting I just can't stop and I just take bigger gasps until I can't stop… "

Harry nodded and cuddled him lovingly, running his hand up and down his back. He could still feel his spine thru his shirt, but not as much as he used to.

" We should take things a little bit slower, huh? "

Draco nodded and smiled softly.

" You don't mind? "

" I mind that you can't breathe. I don't mind taking things slow. " As he said that, he ran his fingers down Draco's chest very slowly, getting the blonde to shudder.

" I love you. " Draco sighed as Harry's hand reached his thigh. He was so thankful Harry didn't make a big deal out of it. It was one of his flaws after all, and he didn't like to emphasise those. Instead, Harry adjusted and kept on giving him those lovely touches. He really did find the perfect person to spend his life with.

" Kiss me. " Draco whispered and immediately had Harry's lips on his own. He had Harry's warm hands catering to his body's needs, he had a man who loved him adjust the pillow under his head to make sure everything was perfect. He tangled his fingers into Harry's hair and moaned softly, mostly out of happiness. Could a person moan out of happiness? Was that normal? Oh hell if he cared. He wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and put his arms up. Harry knew what that meant and hurried to help take his shirt off. He placed a soft kiss over Draco's heart and whispered that he loved him. He felt his pale fingers tangle into his hair and Harry kept on kissing his pale, flawless skin.

No, flawless wasn't the word. His beautiful chest was covered in scars. Small, big, long, short.. it was completely covered. And it made Harry sick knowing he had put some of the worst ones on there. But Draco sighed in pleasure and he knew he couldn't sit there and blame himself right now when they were so happy. Draco brought his up and held his face in his hands, just admiring him. His beautiful green eyes, his pink, pouty lips, his sharp jaw, his messy hair, his big, adorable nose. Draco carefully removed his glasses and kissed his passionately, to the point of making himself light headed again.

" You're so fucking- "

" Perfect. " Harry finished and they grinned against each other's lips. Their breathing was heavy, but not to the point where they couldn't control it.

" You're wearing too much clothes. " Draco finally said and Harry kissed his forehead softly.

" Yes. And so are you. "

" Why don't you do something about that? " Draco smirked and Harry grinned and leaned his head backwards.

" Fucking hell, I did get the perfect man. " Harry mumbled.

" I think the exact same thing every day. " Draco tugged on Harry's shirt and pouted.

" Off. "

Harry sat up and pulled his shirt off and was just about to lean back down when Draco put a hand on his chest and stopped him. He gave his blonde a questioning look.

" You look fucking amazing from here.. " Draco mumbled and Harry laughed.

" I can't come back down because I look good like this? "

" No, you can come back down when you're naked. " Harry laughed and playfully bent down and kissed him. They giggled and Harry finally took his underwear off.

Despite having Harry's cock actually inside his body, he hadn't exactly taken the time to properly look at it. It was thicker than Draco's, for sure. He wasn't sure about the length. They were probably about the same. Good thing it wasn't bigger, or it would have never fit. It wasn't quite round, like Draco's. It was flatter. Harry's tip was also different from Draco's. While Draco's tip was very rounded and slim, Harry's was almost shaped like a triangle. Or a cone. The edges of his head just poked out in a way Draco's didn't. The very tip was still round, but slightly pointier than Draco's.

" Stop staring, I'm getting self-conscious here. " Harry laughed and helped Draco take his boxers off too. Draco understood what he meant. When Harry glanced down Draco's body, all he wanted was to putt his legs up to his chest and hide. Luckily Harry closed his eyes and pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's tummy. Draco giggled and Harry looked up at him.

" Your stubble is tickling me. " Harry's expression softened and he looked at Draco like he was the most precious thing on earth.

" Can I come to you now? " Harry asked softly and Draco held his arms out. They embraced each other tightly and Draco buried his face into Harry's neck.

" Is this cuddle-time or foreplay? "

Harry laughed and kissed his temple.

" Does it have to be either or? Why not both? "

" Both is good. " Draco hummed and felt the fire warm his naked skin, not completely unlike the way Harry's hands did. He felt his wet, soft lips press against his neck and decided that he was just thinking too much. Why couldn't he just enjoy himself? He needed a distraction. He needed Harry. He grabbed Harry's wrists and put them on his body, pulling him down in a heavy kiss. Harry gave up a surprised little sound but quickly adjusted to the new pace.

" Draco- mh~ remember that we were – hm- supposed to go slow- " Harry tried to speak in between kisses.

" I don't care. Touch me. Touch me. " the desperate, begging tone almost drove Harry nuts. He allowed his lips to attack Draco's neck. Not just his lips. His tongue, his teeth, some might think he was trying to devour his love. He couldn't help it. He tasted so good. Like heat, and salt, and love. He moaned against his skin, not realising he had reduced Draco to a blushing, panting mess. His flustered angel tried to desperately grind up against him, but he couldn't bring his muscles to listen. He just moaned and begged Harry to do all kinds of shameful things to him. Finally, Harry's hands found their way to his arse, and Draco was convinced he was torturing him on purpose. When he felt a soft, wet finger slip into him, he wanted to scream out to just take him already. But Harry's touches felt nice and quite soothing, so he nuzzled into Harry's neck and just told him to hurry up.

" Harry you're taking forever~ " Draco whined after a while and clung to his love.

" Shh~ we have all night. "

" Yeah, well, I want your cock right now. " Draco frowned as Harry's fingers pulled out.

" I just don't want to hurt you. " Harry whispered and Draco grinned up against the ceiling.

" I'm ready. Please, I'm ready. Harry, I love you, just take me.. " Draco babbled on and on and Harry couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

" Five more minutes, then I'll give it to you~ " Harry promised and kissed his love to shut him up. Soon enough, he lined himself up and slowly pushed into Draco, who gasped and tensed up. Harry swallowed hard and stopped.

" I knew it. You're not ready, fuck, I hurt you didn't I, oh merlin you're gonna be in pain for the rest of your life how cou- "

" H-Harry shut up for a second. "Draco pressed his finger to Harry's lips and moaned lewdly. Harry waited, pressing tiny little kisses onto his fingers.

" N-not so fast. Not so fast, slowly. " Draco panted and Harry carefully slid his arm in under Draco's neck to bring them closer. He kissed his sweaty forehead and nodded. He pulled out gently and Draco's body relaxed. This couldn't be good, Harry thought to himself as he rubbed Draco's stomach gently.

" Maybe this isn't a good idea. " Harry whispered and Draco looked up at him with big eyes.

" You don't want to? " Harry blushed.

" No, no I want to. It just feels like you're not going to enjoy it. Like it's just going to hurt you. "

Draco took Harry's face into his hands and smiled.

" Alright, I'll stop being impatient. And maybe we do need some more lube. " they looked deep into each other's eyes and shared a slow, soft kiss.

" It's only the second time. We are allowed to still not know what the hell we are doing. "

Draco laughed and nodded, holding Harry's face and feeling nothing but happy.

minutes later, They were both panting, groaning and grinning. Draco was squirming and moaning and curling his adorable, perfectly manicured toes into the mattress. Harry was quite proud of how pretty he had made Draco's feet look. But that was the last thing he was thinking about now. Now, he was thinking about how nice it was to have Draco's pale fingers wrapped around his thumb while Harry's fingers held his hand, how tightly Draco clung to him, how he could make his sweetheart feel better, how could he kiss more of his skin when he couldn't reach more. He was so focused on thinking that he forgot how good he felt.

" Harry~ " Draco breathed out and his fingers tangled in Harry's messy hair.

" Draco " Harry whispered and experimentally thrusted harder, earning a loud yelp from his human veela.

" Harry~! " He whined and tugged on his hair. Before getting with Draco, Harry assumed he didn't like to have his hair pulled. His early years had certainly taught him that. But when it was Draco's gentle hands, and just a little tug, and it mostly being an accident- yeah, it was fucking good. Having Draco moan his name right next to his ear very quickly wiped out every single thought in Harry's mind as he was finally able to lose himself along with the love of his life.

Half an hour later, they were both snuggly tucking into Harry's bed in the Gryffindor tower. They were holding onto each other tightly and did absolutely nothing. They were just enjoying having each other there. Alive, happy, and safe. They whispered their goodnight and very soon, they were both in dream-land.

At this point, Draco didn't give a shit about his public appearance and judging glares from the other students. He proudly sat in Harry's lap and laughed loudly along with Hermione. He really wished he had done this sooner. Harry caught McGonagall running in the corner of his eye, and turned his head to find that she was rushing straight towards him. He frowned slightly, as she looked very worried.

" Mr Potter, I need you to come with me emidiatly. Yes, before you ask, Mr Malfoy and your friends may come as well, now hurry up. "

Harry nodded and Draco quickly got off his lap and they took each other's hands and ran after the headmistress. A thousand thoughts flew around in Harry's mind. Who had dies? Had his dads dies? Was Voldemort back? Had Draco die- no that wasn't it. What could have happened?!

" Stop. " Harry called out and drew his ward, throwing his arm out to protect Draco. McGonnagal turned around with a confused look on her face. Harry pointed his wand directly at the headmistress.

" Prove to me that you are really McGonagall. " He demanded. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

" Shh~ baby, I know you're scared, but someone might be in trouble, we have to hurry. "

McGonagall cleared her throat to draw attention to herself again. She looked into Harry's eyes, completely calm.

" Have a biscuit, Potter. "

Draco had no idea what that was supposed to mean and blinked and looked up un total surprise as Harry lowered his wand.

" Sorry, professor. " Harry put his wand away.

" Understandable. But now we have to hurry. "

Harry busted into the office and felt a bit of relief as he saw Sirius standing next to a green fire.

" Dad! " Harry let go of Draco's hand and hugged his dad tightly. Draco watched as Sirius wrapped his arms so tightly around his Harry he thought he might break him.

" What's happening, Sirius. " Draco whispered, just as fucking scared as Harry that what little life he had managed to build was going to be ripped away from him.

Sirius ran a hand thru his hand and sighed, pulling away from Harry a bit.

" You need to come to St. Mungo's with me. Remus.. had bad wolfsbane and he.. is in critical condition. He… he is in danger. I'm not gonna lie. he.. yeah. "

Draco knew he had been crying. He heard it in his voice, he saw it in his eyes, he felt it in his words.

And then it hit Draco like a sledgehammer to the gut. **Boomslang skin does expire.** That was what he was bothered about. He was trying to speak, but only a weak little sound came out that made Sirius reach out and pull him into the hug as well.

" So we gotta go, alright? Dad needs us. "

Both boys nodded and they almost threw themselves into the green flames.

 **(* Hey guys. I feel like since I took a break from this story, no one reads it anymore. If you like this story, please leave a review and let me know. I seriously check multiple times a day to see if anyone has written anything. It makes my day, so, please. The next chapter is going to contain so much love, and I might not have the motivation to tell you if Remus survives or dies if you don't leave me a review ;) *)**


	12. Chapter 11

Harry's hands were shaking, and Draco couldn't stop pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Harry rubbed his face. It felt like they had been there, in that little waiting room, for hours. Maybe days. Of course, that wasn't true. It wasn't even noon yet, but Harry was going insane. He took a deep breath and looked to his angel for comfort. He looked just as miserable as Harry felt.

" Draco. " He whispered and held his hand out, begging for Draco to come to him. He saw doubt in those perfect silver eyes before he put his hand in Harry's.

" This is my fault. You should have never given me a chance. I'm good for nothing and It's my fau- "

Harry shushed him softly and took him into his arms.

They didn't know exactly what had happened. All they had been told was that something was wrong with the Wolfsbane – the potion that helped Remus stay human during full moons- and during the night his body had semi-transformed constantly. His heart had constantly tried to remodel itself, his limbs, his internal organs, he had to be diagnosed every five seconds and his organs had to be corrected accordingly. It had all stopped now since the sun was up, but he was still in a huge amount of pain and he needed a lot of rest and care.

Harry nuzzled his face into Draco's neck and had to clench his eyes shut to not cry. Draco wrapped his arms around his head and let him rest against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It seemed to calm him somewhat.

" What if it's my fault though? " Draco whispered. Harry could tell by his voice that he was in so much pain.

" It's not. Just because you didn't tell them that Boomslang skin expires doesn't mean that.. that that was what's wrong with his potion. Hell, I don't even know if you use Boomslang skin in Wolfsbane.. "

Draco sobbed quietly.

" I don't remember. I can't even think right now. "

" Yeah. I know what you mean. "

" Can I sit in your lap? "

Harry nodded and they somehow managed to get semi-comfortable in the hard chair. They just held onto each other like they were scared the other would disappear. Harry stroke Draco's hair, shushing him and cradling him, but really he was just trying to soothe himself.

" Accio paper. " Draco whispered and soon held a small bunch of paper in his hand. Harry looked at them curiously.

" What are you going to do with those? " He asked, his voice slightly shaking.

" I am going to teach you how to fold a paper swan. " Draco said with a small smile and laid the papers out on the small table next to them. Harry quickly squeezed his love, as a silent 'thank you for helping me to not think about it. '.

They quickly decided to move onto the floor as it became very uncomfortable to sit squeezed together in that chair. It was quite nice, and Draco had wanted to do this for a long time. Harry was a fast learner, and soon the room was filled with colourful paper swans flying around all over. When they ran out of paper, they entertained themselves by giving the birds insane and bright colours. There were striped birds, polka dotted birds, peacock coloured birds, silver and gold birds. Draco leaned back against Harry's chest and sighed happily, watching them fly around the room.

The door opened and Sirius stepped in. Harry looked up at him, sort of frozen, just waiting, and Sirius smiled tiredly. He spent a few seconds looking at all of their swans but quickly turned the attention to Harry and Draco.

" It's okay. Remus is gonna be fine. He is going to need a few days but.. dad is gonna come home in one piece. "

Harry let out a huge, shaking sigh of relief and squeezed Draco tightly. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he just lost it.

His life wasn't going to crash down again. He wasn't losing another dad. He didn't have to grief.

Draco and Sirius both held him as he cried and Draco couldn't help but look at Sirius and confess that it was his fault.

" I should have told you about the Boomslang skin when you two were asking each other but I knew and I didn't say anything! I figured I would tell you later but i forgot! " He sobbed and had a kiss on the forehead by Sirius.

" No Boomslang skin in Wolfsbane, darling. No Boomslang skin in wolfsbane. You could have done nothing to prevent this. And he is going to be okay. "

Now it was Draco's turn to sobb so hard he thought he would loose controll of his breathing again. It felt like he had been forgiven, even though he tecnically hadn't done anything wrong. He knew they were shushing him and whiping his tears, but it was all beyond his controll. Somehow, he managed to calm down enough to hear Sirius say he had to get back to his finacé.

" Can I come? " Harry asked, and looked really sad when Sirius shook his head.

" Dad is still really fragile. Still under really intense care. He is in a lot of pain. He wouldn't want you to see him like that. "

Harry nodded sadly.

" When can I…? "

" Uhm. I don't know. But count on a couple of hours. Maybe late, late tonight. "

" That's fine. I'll wait. I'll wait all god damn day and night. Tell him I love him, yeah? "

" Yeah. " Sirius kissed his head and left them both alone.

The air felt purer. The sun felt brighter and warmer. Their bodies felt so hot.

" Let me open the window. " Draco mumbled and got up from the floor. When he looked back at Harry, he was covered in colourful paper swans who were clearly trying to comfort him.

" Don't cry on them or they'll break. " Draco said with a smile on his face. Maybe it was all the surrounding colours, but Harry's eyes seemed to be glowing emerald green as he looked up at Draco with a giant grin on his lips. Draco mimicked his grin and a green bird landed on his shoulder.

Later that night, Harry was finally allowed to see his dad. He rushed in with Sirius and saw Remus laying on the bed with all kinds of scary tubes attached to him.

" Dad. " Harry whispered before running over to him.

" Are you okay? How are you feeling? Can I touch you? "

Sirius wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and placed Remus' limp hand in Harry's. Remus smiled behind the plastic mask that was covering his nose and mouth.

" He isn't strong enough to speak yet, but we can touch him as long as we are careful, okay? " Sirius spoke softly, trying to comfort Harry as tears started forming in his emerald green eyes. Remus' hand was so hot. He was normally warm, but now he was burning hot, like the worst fever a human could have. His blood had probably been forced thru his veins so quick- no Harry didn't want to think about it. He stroke his hand so carefully that he wasn't sure he was even touching him half the time.

" I was so scared, Dad. I love you, I thought… " No, he couldn't upset him now, in such a fragile state. He needed rest more than Harry needed comfort. Sirius kissed his head and shushed him softly, telling him dad was okay now, butting a hand around Harry's and Remus', making sure Harry wasn't squeezing too hard. Remus could do nothing but lay there, looking at his family thru half-hooded eyes and smile softly. And in that moment, he didn't need to do much more. It was okay to just say there for a while. Let Sirius handle it all. He was more than able to, and Remus would just...tune out for a few minutes…

" Dad, I think he passed out. " Harry whispered, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

" Yeah, He is going to need to sleep a lot. You don't need to worry about it. Okay? You don't need to worry about us. I got this. I got you, I got dad, I got Draco. Where is Draco? "

" He.. didn't dare to come in. "

" That's a shame. He would have been welcome. "

" I know, I told him. "

They gently laid Remus' hand down on the bed and just embraced each other for a while. Sirius buried his face in his hair and just appreciated having Harry alive for a moment. His little Harry, the toddler that had known him as 'pa-fu' and had made them all laugh until they cried with his goofball antics. The little baby who had grown up into a brave young man who looked just like his father. He remembered the first time he held Harry in his arms. He had just been a few hours old, and he wore a little blue onesie with a matching hat for his tiny little head. Never could Sirius have imagined that the mini-marauder would grow up to call him dad instead of James. But this was his boy now. His responsibility, his to love, his to protect, his to comfort. And he was so thankful that James had allowed him to be Harry's godfather. He wouldn't want it any other way.

" I love you, don't you forget that, okay? And so does Moony. "

" I know. And I love you both too. I feel like I'm gonna have to tell you that like a million times a day from now. " In case you suddenly die. Harry nuzzled into his dad and sighed.

" I wish school was over. I wanna come home. "

" Just a few more months, baby. Just a few more months. Have you boys eaten? "

" Not much. We had some breakfast at Hogwarts and Draco treated us to some cinnamon buns from the café at around noon but nothing other than that. "

" Right, then Let's say bye-bye to dad for a few minutes and have some food. We all need it. "

Harry couldn't really protest. He probably was starving, but he just hadn't had time to think about it. He walked up to his dad and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

" Get some rest, okay? I'll get you something chocolate while we're out. "

He swallowed hard and kept a brave face as he and Sirius walked thru the door. He sighed deeply but lit up as soon as he got to wrap his arms around Draco again. Draco wasn't limp from exhaustion. Draco wasn't burning up, Draco could hug him back. And it had never felt more amazing to feel his soft hair tickle his jaw.

" How is he?" Draco whispered and Harry nuzzled his nose into his hair.

" He will be okay. Tired. Didn't speak. "

Draco nodded and Sirius rubbed their backs.

" Alright, is everything okay with fast food, because that's closest to here. I don't want to go too far away from the hospital, you know? "

Harry nodded and looked at Draco.

" O-of course. " Whatever fast food was. He had a hint about it, but no specifics. He ran a checklist in his head of things he knew about fast food and realised he wasn't sure about any of the statements that popped up. So he silently followed Harry and Sirius.

The fast food restaurant wasn't so bad. The sofas were plastic, probably to make them easier to clean, Draco figured. The tables were quite small, and huge windows all around them. Draco held Harry's hand and went to sit down when Harry giggled. Draco looked up.

" You order first, then you sit down. " Sirius finally smiled a little bit.

" So.. while we all are already a little blue, Draco when does your parent's get out of Azkaban? "

" Dad! " Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and gave Sirius a look.

" No, It's okay. " Draco stroke his hand and put his burger down.

" Uhm. Mother will be released in about three years, and father in about.. I think seven or nine, depends on his behaviour I think. "

Sirius nodded and took a bite.

" You miss them? "

Draco bit his lip.

" I miss my mother a bit. But they deserve to be where they are. They made some bad decisions. "

Sirius nodded.

" Were they good to you? "

Harry tensed up and tried to beg with his eyes for his dad to SHUT UP. He tightened his grip on Draco's waist and buried his node in his hair.

" How does your food taste? "

" No, Harry, It's okay, really. I should probably tell people anyways. ." He sighed deeply.

" Yeah, they were good to me. I guess. When I was little, they were amazing. Best parents in the world. We used to feed the peacocks together and go on walks and.. yeah, those were happy times. But father started… getting involved with.. the… the death eaters and he made… so many wrong choices and… stuff. " He paused and Harry insisted he drink something. He looked even more pained than Draco.

" I love them. I do. But.. I don't agree with them on a lot of things. And they love me, somewhere deep down, but… I think they forgot that from time to time. "

Sirius reached across the table and took his hand.

" You're a Malfoy, yeah? "

" Yes, sir. "

Sirius shook his head.

" Don't call me sir. Makes me feel too old. I'm Sirius, okay? Sirius Black. We are actually long-distance relatives. "

" Oh.. Yeah, I think my mother was a Black. "

" Yup. Met her a couple of times actually. As kids, of course. She is my cousin. "

Draco blinked in surprise.

" I… You're my mother's cousin? "

" That's right. So I know that.. sometimes they're not so nice to their kids, yeah?"

Draco nodded and Sirius gave a sad smile.

" I feel you, kid. But I'm here for you, okay? And you don't need anyone's permission to be in our family, I'm always gonna be your family, okay? "

Draco squeezed his hand and bit his lip hard to not start crying. He just nodded and allowed Harry to stroke his hair. He didn't really need to be calmed. He felt okay. Happy. Just.. vulnerable. He took a silent bite out of his burger and Sirius laid his head on the table and fell asleep. Harry laughed softly and sighed.

" Let him sleep, he has probably been up since last night. " Harry turned Draco's face and kissed him lovingly.

" Are you okay? "

" Yeah. " Draco smiled against his lips and leaned into him.

" Feed me. "

" What? "

" Feed me. I'm royalty, I shouldn't have to actually feed myself. "

Harry laughed and kissed him again.

" Yes, princess. "

" Watch it, Potter. "

They giggled together and Harry shrugged and fed Draco some fries. The smug expression on Draco's face was just too damn good. And they were both okay. They were both happy. That's all that really counted.

" You should try fries with ice cream, It's great. "

" That sounds disgusting. "

" No, It's the best thing. Here. " Harry used some fries to scoop up a bit of ice cream and held it to Draco's mouth. He sceptically opened his mouth and let Harry feed him. His eyes lit up.

" Okay, yeah It's actually really good. "

Harry beamed and fed him some more.

" It's like the perfect balance between sweet and salty, and warm and cold it's … "

Harry kissed him softly.

" You are too bloody cute. Even when you're eating fast food, you talk about it like a gourmet meal."

" Well, I was trained to know the difference between lobster cooked for ten minutes from lobster being cooked for fifteen minutes. It's how I think about food. "

" And It's bloody adorable. "

" Shut up, Harry. " Draco mumbled and blushed slightly.

Draco woke up to a scream that turned his blood into ice.

Think.

Think.

His heart was pounding so hard he had trouble breathing.

Harry.

He turned his head when he felt Harry shaking next to him.

Right. Nightmares. Calm down. Don't panic.

Draco rubbed his face.

Don't hug him. He knew that much, and he also knew that was everything he wanted to do.

He started tapping his shoulder lightly, no specific pattern like he had seen Remus do that night.

" Harry, Harry, wake up, It's.. s-just a dream. " He yawned and tapped his arm lightly. Harry shuddered violently and gasped, and Draco took that as he was awake. His love slowly turned over and they looked into each other's eyes. Draco shushed him lovingly and wiped his tears.

" Just a nightmare. " He hummed and rubbed his eyes. He felt Harry lay his head in Draco's lap and sobbed softly. Draco frowned and stroke his hair slowly.

" Just a dream, baby. Everything is alright. " He cooed and kissed his head softly.

" I'm here. Everything is okay. "

Harry sobbed quietly and Draco just stroke his hair, rubbed his back, just kind of hoping that would help settle him. And it did, after a few minutes.

" Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked quietly and Harry nodded.

" I dreamed that my dads died. And you. And Ron and Hermione.. and everyone I love… until there was no one left. And I was completely alone. "

Draco squeezed his shoulder gently and shushed him some more. He felt like he should say something, but he just didn't know what, so he kept quiet.

" Can I have a hug? " Harry whispered and Draco kissed his head again.

" Of course you can. You can have all the hugs in the world. "

Harry sat up and Draco hugged him tightly. He felt Harry relax into his arms and smiled a bit. He just sat there and held him for the longest time. He didn't care. It was nice. It was incredibly easy to forget about the world when everything was completely silent and you were holding onto the one person you loved most in the universe.

" Did I do okay? " Draco whispered and felt Harry squeeze his waist.

" Yeah. I love you. "

" Love you too. Do you think you can go back to sleep? "

" In a while. Not now. "

Draco nodded and kissed his forehead.

" You can go to sleep if you want. "

" Bollocks. You know I'll stay up with you. "

Harry smiled in his neck as they quietly rested back. He felt Draco's arms protect him from the darkness of the room. He stroke his hair back, rubbed his back, lifted his shirt to let some warmth out and just generally cuddled him as if nothing had happened. He liked that. He really liked that.

Sleep came quicker than he thought it would, and very soon he was sleeping on Draco's naked chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat. This was healing. He could feel his heart glowing a little bit brighter and his soul heal up just a little bit more.

Draco took a little bit longer to be able to sleep. He stayed up for a while, conjuring what would be the equivalent of a giant lava lamp, but without the glass and liquid. He laid back, watching the magic substance fly around, bump into each other, create bigger and smaller blobs. He played with Harry's insanely messy hair and smiled to himself.

They would be okay.

Things were messy now. The future was uncertain, Draco was completely financially dependant on Harry and his family, Remus was in hospital, Harry had nightmares and they were both so tired of school. But things would be okay. If Draco gave it time, things would be okay. As long as Harry stayed with him, things would be okay.

It was about a week later, and they were both laying in bed after an amazing round of mind-blowing sex, when Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco and nuzzled into his hair. Draco rubbed the back of his sweaty neck lovingly and moaned softly in the after glory as they both calmed down.

" We have to get out of here. " Harry murmured, and Draco would be lying if he said those words didn't make him nervous.

" What?" Draco whispered back softly.

" I wanna get a flat. Go home, not have to hide every time we.. do this. "

Draco smiled and looked up at Harry.

" Would I be allowed to visit? "

" Stupid, you would live there with me. It would be our flat. We would have a big bed, and big windows and soft rugs everywhere. "

Draco smiled and kissed him softly.

" What else would we have? "

Harry grinned.

" We would have floating lights, and a big comfy couch to snuggle on while I make you watch muggle movies and feed you yummy snacks. We would have.. a bathtub where we could both fit.. lots and lots of pillows and blankets everywhere… "

Draco leaned his forehead against Harry's shoulder and sighed.

" That does sound really nice. Amazing, even. "

" Would you live with me there? "

" Definitely. " After a few moments of silence, Draco added.

" Will that happen? "

" Hm? "

" Will we actually live together? "

Harry pulled back and looked at him.

" If.. you want to? "

" I do. It just.. it doesn't feel real. "

Harry kissed him and smiled.

" I know. But.. We'll make it real. We'll be okay. "

Draco leaned in and kissed him softly.

" You're so cheesy. " He said in the most loving voice Harry had ever heard.

" Uhm.. mate? " came Ron's nervous voice. Harry reached for his wand and got rid of their privacy spells. He yanked away the draped enough to be able to see him.

" Yeah, Ron? "

" Am I.. interrupting something? "

" Nah, We're done. " Harry watched with glee as Ron's face turned the colour of his hair. He grinned down at Draco who settled on his chest, running his fingers thru his hair without really thinking.

" Well… would you mind coming downstairs, then? Hermione and I kinda wanna talk to you. "

" Oh… okay. Yeah, I guess. " Harry began to sit up.

" Harry, you're butt fucking naked, no pun intended, and I'm not sharing that view with Weasley. "

Draco laughed as Harry blushed and pulled the curtain shut.

" We'll be down in a minute, Weasley. "

Harry sat up and kissed his love softly.

" You're so cheeky. "

Draco didn't reply. He simply pressed his lips to Harry's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry giggled and held Draco's pretty face in his hands.

" Can I take one of your shirts? " Draco gave Harry his puppy eyes. Harry kissed his nose and grinned.

" You can have anything you want. " Harry looked at Draco, completely love-sick. They finally got out of bed and Draco dressed himself in Harry's shirt and robe, not bothering with underwear. Harry put on his favourite sweatpants and a tanktop, and they walked hand in hand down to the common room. Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the fire, Hermione on the couch and Ron in an armchair. Draco sat down on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. Harry couldn't hold back a grin as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist. Ron looked away while Hermione gave them a soft smile.

" So.. as you know.. Ron and I has been fighting a lot. "

" I picked that up. " Harry tried to keep the ice out of his voice.

" Yeah… we wanna start by saying sorry. To and.. to Malfoy. We made your life even more difficult when you needed our support and.. we're really sorry. "

Harry smiled and nodded.

" RON! "

" Yeah, I-I'm sorry too. "

" It's alright, mate. " Harry ran his fingers softly over Draco's hands.

" And it's only recently that we have realised how big damage our relationship did to.. the relationship between us three. We didn't even follow you when McGonnagall came to get you at breakfast.. We barely talk and only fight and.. ." Hermine was getting visibly upset. Draco released Harry and pushed him in her direction. Harry stumbled and hugged her.

" Don't cry, 'Mione. 's okay. "

" We have drifted so far apart and- it makes me so sad because I love you so much and I- "

" Alright, that's enough. I know. " Harry held her and stroke her hair slowly.

" So, what now? "

Hermine pulled back and wiped her tears.

" Well.. me and Ron have decided to not be together right now. We forgot that we were supposed to be friends first so… we are just gonna be friends for a while, see how things go. "

" I think that sounds like a really good idea. "

" Aight, if you both are done being sappy- " Ron sat up straight and smirked.

" We got a plan to become real close again. Like the good old times. "

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

" And how do we do that? "

" By doing something we always used to do together. "

" And that would be? "

Ron grinned and held up a piece of paper with " Bucket list " written on it.

" Getting up to fuckery, of course. "

(* Hey everyone! Of course, I wasn't gonna kill Remus, what kind of heartless monster would do that?

Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE leave a review if you are enjoying the story! PLEAAAAASE. Okay now that we got that out of the way- does anyone have suggestions for their bucket list? What have they always wanted to do? What will they up to in their very last year at Hogwarts? Leave suggestions! *)


End file.
